


Oh My Demon!

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, StarAccuser, StarAccuser Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: A young man is minding his own business while trying to get through his everyday life without getting into any trouble.  Somehow the unexpected guest always pay a visit when you least expect one.For example, a handsome charming prince of darkness pays him a visit and even grant him wishes just like Genie in Aladdin.  Only that some wish might come with a price…..Inspired by the series Lucifer which I could get through only 3 episodes and this fiction is born...





	1. Black Cat Nine Lives

/

/

/

 

At a nightclub, New York City.

 

Loud music, girls wearing revealing clothes and bodies rubbing on the dance floor driven by alcohol or lust or even both. 

 

“Rocket! 2 Margarita and 2 Martini, please!” A young waiter tries to communicate with the bartender under the loud music. 

“This table again? They order a lot of drinks tonight, you better get good tips, Quill!” The bartender replies,

“I do hope so!” Then he walks off with the already made drinks to serve other tables,

Tonight is Saturday night so the club is quite packed. The young man hopes he can make good money and not too much trouble from drunk customers. 

“Here you go, Quill” The drinks are ready once he’s back to the bar, Rocket is one of the best bartenders around here even though he’s quite mouthy and asking for trouble sometimes, other than that he’s quite a good friend.

“Thanks!” The young waiter quickly collects the drinks to serve.

“Here are the drinks you ordered, sir” He politely put down glass after glass on the vip table where most of them are smoking and talking loudly.

His wrist is grabbed once he put down the last glass.

 

“Come sit with us, young man” One of the men on that vip table says, still not letting go of his hand.

“…I….I have to work, sir” He reluctantly and politely declines,

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to your boss” The man breathes out smoke, looks like he’s drunk already.

“…..please, I’m just a waiter” Not some kind of gigolo you can just hit on, stupid ugly old man!

He still tries to refuse without being rude but this drunk perverted old man doesn’t seem to let him go, shit…

 

“Is everything okay, gentlemen” 

Said a large man that suddenly appears at the table, his look is grim and his strong pose means business. 

“…yeah, everything’s fine” That man answers with his wimpy drunk voice,

“Alright, good to know, sir” His eyes fixing on the hand that grabbing the poor waiter, finally the drunk guest decides to let go,

“That table has been calling for you, Quill” He tells the young waiter,

“Alright thanks” He quickly be on his way,

“Have a good time, gentlemen” The large man slowly walks off,

The young waiter walks up to the bar counter and lets out a huge sigh, 

 

“You okay, Quill?” The large man stops by the bar,

“Yeah…thanks a lot, Drax. I’ll buy you a beer tonight” He says,

“It’s okay but that would be wonderful, I’ll see you around” Drax walks away, continues doing surveillance of the place.

“Y’all right, Quill?” asks the bartender,

“Yeah, I was so close to kicking that old pervert’s balls and lose this job” Quill sighs again while collecting the drinks to serve,

“Hold it, man. I still wanna see you around here” Rocket pats his back, cheering him up.

The young man just continues doing his job. It’s just few more hours and he can get off work.

 

/

/

/

 

4 AM.

 

“Bye Rocket, Drax. I’ll see you tomorrow” The young waiter already changed back to his clothes, waving to his friends at the bar.

“Bye Quill” Rocket is wiping the glass while Drax lifts a bottle of beer that he bought for him. He works as a security here and about to get off work too.

Peter Quill works as a waiter at this nightclub for few years now since he’s old enough. He’s collecting money in hope of going to college or doing his own business someday. For now he just tries to survive each day without any trouble. Living in New York City is not easy. 

He’s an easy-going and lovable young man, he can entertain the guests from time to time but not when one tries to get him drunk and take advantage of him, gross. 

He dumps the trash bag into the dumpster at the back of alley before heading back to his apartment few blocks away from here.

 

“….m….m…” 

Suddenly he hears some kind of noise, soft purring of some kind of animal.

He looks around here and there, finally he spots the owner of that voice at the other side of the alley. He has to turn his phone flashlight on to actually see what it is, it’s still too early to see things clearly now.

A fluffy black fur curling itself like a ball. A cat, it is a black cat. It purrs softly as if it is hurt or something.

“Hey…are you okay?” He tries conversing with it as he approaches, hopefully not a fierce stray cat that would bite him.

The creature pokes up to look at him with its beautiful pair of light blue eyes.

“I’m…I’m not gonna hurt you, k?” He crouches down and tries reaching his hand for it as testing. It just purrs softly but no sign of aggressiveness, at least he hopes so. 

 

“..meow…” It makes a sound softly,

“Don’t…don’t bite or scratch me, k?” He doesn’t have health insurance and doesn’t want to get in trouble or rabies. 

He decides that the kitty is friendly enough so he softly touches its head and it purrs.

“What’s wrong with you, are you lost?” He’s never seen this cat before.

The cat looks like it doesn’t have strength to move because normally cats wouldn’t stay and let stranger touch it, right? Is it hurt somewhere or on the inside? He wouldn’t know.

The cat has long furry hair and pitch black. It’s too beautiful to be stray cat, especially its eyes, it’s the first time he’s seen a black cat with such beautiful light blue eyes. He wouldn’t think that it is abandoned. Maybe it was chased down by dog or something, it wouldn’t be safe to leave it here.

Finally he decides to take off his jacket and covers the cat before holding it, just in case it is injured.

 

“Come with me then. I’ll help you find your owner” 

He doesn’t want to leave the kitty here, the cat should have a loving owner who might also looking for it. He will take its photo and post on internet looking for its owner and he might get some reward out of it. But he seriously does it for the sake of the cat, really.

The young man walks away with the cat in his arms. It falls asleep as soon as it nestles in his arms, must be really tired. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continued…

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I've started a new StarAccuser again and I regret nothing :'DD  
> Hope you'll enjoy the ride!


	2. Beautiful Stranger

/

/

/

 

Peter puts the cat down in the kitchen after he securely locked the door. His apartment is very small and nothing worth stealing but he can’t risk it. He turns on the light to clearly see its condition.

 

“meow…..” The black kitty lets him take a look here and there, he doesn’t find any visible wounds which is good news. 

It is very well-behaved so he’s sure it’s not a stray one. Peter wipes its feet and overall body with small towel because it was found near the dumpster and finds out that it is a she, A kitty girl. 

Look at her fluffy mane and long tail and chubby paws, she looks even higher class than he can ever be. Maybe she’s some kind of expensive breed like Maine Coon? Or something? 

After inspecting the cat thoroughly, Peter decides to do everything else after he wakes up because he’s really tired now. He even sacrifices one of his tuna cans to feed her. She comes close and sniffs it.

“Please don’t waste it, that’s 99 cent per can” Peter secretly pleads,

She finally licks and eats it to his relief.

“Alright, I’mma take your photo and post on the internet looking for your owner tomorrow. See you when I wake up kitty girl and don’t scratch anything” 

He left a cup of water together with the tuna can and heads to shower to rinse himself off any bad smell of cigarette and alcohol. 

 

Once he finishes showering, he comes out and finds a black kitty so carefreely laying on his bed. They just look at each other,

“Go back sleeping in the kitchen” He tells the kitty,

“Meow…”

Does it mean yes or no? or fuck off?

“You wanna sleep in my bed?”

“Meow….”

“On two conditions, no ticks and don’t pee on anything”

“Meow….”

 

Peter rolls his eyes, he hangs the towel and collapses on the bed, too tired for anything else.

 

“Goodnight kitty girl. Hopefully your owner will pay me handsomely enough for this” 

He mostly mumbles to himself before closing his eyes, the last thing he feels is the cat coming close and purrs, nestling with him as both of them falling into sleep.

 

/

/

/

 

Late afternoon,

 

Usually Peter would have to get up around this time to get the chores done if he has any and prepare himself to work. But he doesn’t feel like doing any chores today so he continues sleeping until evening, he will take care of everything else on his day-off so he buries himself under the pile of thick blanket.

The black cat that is sleeping in the bed with him suddenly pokes its head up as she senses someone arrives, she jumps off the bed and walks up to the pair of long legs standing inside the room, rubbing her head with that sleek black pants and purrs. 

 

/

/

/

 

The alarm on his phone goes off at 6PM. 

Peter finally wakes up and turns it off, another day that he successfully procrastinates his chores, so proud of himself.  
He gets up and stretches himself, 

“Uuuuuummmmhhhhhh” He groans, such a good feeling. It’s 6PM already, he got one hour to get himself ready for work.

There’s no sight of the cat in his bedroom, already in the kitchen eating the tuna maybe. Yep, he needs to get something to eat too.  
Finally able to detach himself from the comfy bed, thinking of the bills he has to pay helps a lot. 

 

“Kitty girl, where are you?” He walks out of his bedroom, 

Hopefully she’s not peeing on somewhere he needs to wipe.

“Kitty Kitty...WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” 

He jumps and screams once he walks out to the living area and found a stranger sitting on his couch. 

“Who are you?! What are you?! How can you get in here!!” 

Peter keeps screaming while hurriedly finds a piece of clothes to cover himself or at least his lower part because he’s totally naked! 

 

“Do you always scream like a girl?” 

That’s the first sentence coming out of the stranger’s mouth, Peter’s frightened screaming is such high-pitch he almost has to cover his ears. 

“YYY..You! How did you break into my apartment! Go now or I’mma call a police! And I won’t give you nothing!” Peter keeps spreading his words while reluctantly trying to cover himself with the nearest towel.

“Relax” The intruder has his forefinger and middle finger touch his temple, doesn’t look shaken at all even when Peter threatens to call the police, he even looks bored actually.

But wait, Peter spots the black cat on his lap, nestling so peacefully despite Peter’s pitiful high-pitch screaming earlier.

“Kitty….how come she’s on your lap?” 

“Because she’s mine” 

“She’s yours? Oh….you’re the kitty’s owner then…” 

But that still doesn’t answer how could this man broke into his house, surely the kitty can’t open the door for him...or can she?

 

“There was some commotion happened last night and Aster got separated from me” 

The man tells the story as he pets the black furry cat, she purrs with satisfaction. 

Aster….? The kitty’s name maybe? 

“She told me that you found her and took her in so I am thankful” 

Told him? Like meow meow and purring? 

“Therefore” 

Then he stands up from where he was sitting and walking towards him so Peter gets to see him more clearly during evening light like right now.

 

The lavish black suit and black leather shoes he’s wearing look too damn luxurious to be in his apartment. 

And holy shit….he’s actually tall and freakin’ handsome! What’s with those sexy beard and his pair of violet eyes….and his voice...his voice is deep and rich and soothing, but at the same time quite chilling. 

“Ther...therefore what?” Peter manages to get the word out of his mouth,

“I will grant you one wish as your reward” 

 

Peter remains at the spot, staring at the man’s face for full 10 seconds.

 

“Alright buddy, get out of my room, I have no time for your reality youtube channel” 

“What?” The man looks confused,

“You, out, all of you. Camera man, sound man, and whatever man you have in here to prank me or make use of me as your youtube material, dah, no way” He opens the door and shows him the way,

The man just looks at him with straight face,

“You have no idea what you’re dealing with, do you?” He asks,

“Yes sir, I do. You’re one of those youtuber newbie who tries to make it big by fooling people and making it look like reality tv show. No way I’ll be part in that B.S. unless you pay me a big amount of money then I’mma act real big for you. But now I gotta get myself ready for work so your B.S. is nowhere near my consideration. Good luck and goodbye” 

Peter manages to kick the man out and shut the door right in front of his face.

 

He securely locks the door and lets out big sigh with pouting face, such a waste of his energy.

“You don’t believe me, do you”

“Aahhh!!” Peter jumps and again lets out very high-pitch squealing once he turns around and finds the very same man still sitting on his couch,

“How did you!!”

Peter unlocks the door and sees no one outside, he slowly turns to face him again.

“Oh I got it, you’re twin brothers and the other one just ran off” Peter concludes, so proud of his wisdom.

“There’s only one me and me alone in all the realms, mere mortal” Again putting his fingers against his temple, this time he looks kinda annoyed. 

Oh they even sound exactly the same, well they’re twin after all. What a gorgeous pair of twin thou. Their mom must be really proud. 

 

“Yeah? Alright handsome dude, I appreciate your effort but I am in hurry because my boss will definitely sack me if I’m late so please try this with some others who have a lot of free time for your B.S. Right now please leave” Peter shows him the door again,

The mysterious intruder looks as if he’s considering for a moment before finally stands up,

“Alright, I will leave per your request” 

“Thank you, come back again when you’re really famous and you kitty, I’m disappointed in you” Peter says to the black cat walking after her master out of the door. 

The door is shut and securely locked again, the man looks down to the black cat beside him.

“What an interesting mortal and what is B.S.?” 

“Meow...”

 

/

/

/

 

At the club,

 

Peter is picking up drinks with pouting face,

“What’s wrong buddy? It’s still too early to be grumpy” asks his bartender friend,

“Nah, nothing much. Just some crazy one broke into my room for a crazy video” 

Peter had to poke his head out of the door to make sure there was no one playing funny things on him again before coming to work here.

“What?! Did you call the police?” 

“Nah...got no time for that. At least they didn’t mean any harm”

“They??”

“Really godly handsome twins and their cat”

“.......” Rocket looks at his face, “Well, you’re in New York city. Anything can happen” He even pets his shoulder as consolation,

“Damn right” Peter totally agrees and he’s back on his job.

 

“There’s a new guest on VIP table 1, Quill” Drax tells him,

“Okay, thanks” Peter be on his way,

V.I.P table 1 huh? Hopefully he’ll get good tips but he doesn’t get his hope too high. Some rich people are stingy as hell.

“Good evening, sir. What can I get for….you…..” Peter has to pause once he sees the guest clearly, it is him! The man who broke into his room! 

He’s even sitting cross leg, such a long legs he got, and what’s with that handsome smile! 

“It’s really you or am I hallucinating” Peter can’t even keep it to himself, he said it out without even realizing it. 

“It is me” Okay, that rich beautiful voice, can’t be mistaken.

“You can’t be serious….do you know how much is this table?” 

“I do, the hostess already informed me and even escorted me here” He’s still very casual about it,

Peter looks around and finds the hostess lady who’s still smiling at them like she’s just fallen in love. Holy shoot…

 

“Alright, maybe being a youtuber really makes good money, I should try some.. What can I get for you, sir” The first few sentence was meant for himself, 

“Give me the most expensive alcohol here” 

Peter looks up from his tablet, 

“Erm...how many shot?”

“The bottle”

“..............” Peter blinks,

“Well….do you want me to check which brand that we have first?” 

“Just bring it to me, if it’s the most expensive then I’m sure it’s good. I’m not really picky, to me they’re not really different” 

“.....I’ll...be right back then….sir”

Then Peter just walks off, his head’s still kinda light because he’s not sure if the situation is real or he’s being played again. 

 

“Lilly...Lilly!” He immediately walks up the beautiful hostess,

“Yes Peter” 

“Are you sure you brought that man to the right table? The VIP 1” He tries to communicate even when the loud music starts playing,

“Yes, he already paid” 

“What!?”

Then she shows him the credit card slip of $1500 and $100 tip in cash she just received from the man. This club ain’t no A list but that’s the price of VIP 1 table and the girl is still giggling. 

Peter rolls his eyes, hopefully not some prank again. If he brings the bottle to the man and he disappears, Peter will be in so much trouble.

 

“Rocket, need your help” He’s back at the bar,

“Yeah?” 

“You see the man sitting on VIP 1?” 

“Yeah” He looks and finds a very handsome man who sits alone and kind of attract some attention. 

“He’s the man that broke into my apartment”

“What?! No way!” Rocket looks again, “But if he’s rich and that handsome maybe you can give him some”

“Focus! What’s the possibility of a very good-looking man broke into my apartment, stalks me all the way to my working place, sitting in VIP 1 table, and now he even orders the most expensive bottle of alcohol here”

“Wow...the possibility is none and he must be rich, you’re lucky today” The bartender pats his shoulder, even winks at him.

“Rocket! I said focus! Eerrkk….” Peter’s so frustrated that he has to groan loudly.

Anyway, this is life in New York City that he has to manage by himself. If the man turns out to be a fraud then he can call the police to arrest him. Hopefully Kraglin won’t kick his ass for selling the most expensive bottle and might get nothing out of it….

 

Peter is back at the table, 

“The most expensive that we currently have is… Chivas Regal Royal Salute, 62 Gun Salute….sir” 

Peter had to inform the manager to unlock this beautiful bottle out of the top shelf. He’s holding it carefully in his arms, it costs more than his salary. God please save me…

“Scottish know how to make fine whiskey” He nods approvingly, 

“.....it’s $4,326 I have to inform you” Peter cannot risk anything, he needs to make sure the man know its price or else his own salary might fly off of him. 

“Alright”

That’s it?!

“I didn’t mean to disrespect but…”

A black credit card is tossed on the table before he even finishes, 

“Looks like money is the big deal for all of you human, take it” He has small smile, 

The man is willing to pay first because Peter might be in trouble, well….

 

“Is everything okay, sir?” Another voice is heard behind Peter, it’s his manager, Kraglin.

Of course he would want to come and check if everything is okay because the most expensive bottle has been brought out from the vault. 

“Excellent” Again the man flashes his handsome smile,

“I’m the manager, Kraglin Obfonteri. Thank you for choosing our club tonight” 

“My pleasure” 

They shake hands, 

“Is it possible to let this young man sit and drink with me?” He motions to Peter and that immediately makes him gag, 

“Erm...sir, according to VIP table rule, you’ll have your own waiter or waitress but sitting and drinking…..” 

“You will let him sit and drink with me” The man repeats as he looks right into the manager’s eyes. Peter thought he might be delusional but the man’s violet eyes gleaming for a moment and his own eyes widen.

 

“Yes...yes sir. Please have a good time. Peter, take good care of him” 

“What?!” He can’t believe that he’d actually let him sit and drink with the customer, it’s during his shift for god’s sake. 

“You heard me” Kraglin pats his back before walking off so quickly, leaving Peter gagging. 

That’s impossible, no waiter or waitress allowed to sit and drink with the customers during working shift before. 

He turns back to look at the man who still wears that small smile that’s so close to smirk.

“Would you pour us the drink, please? So we can talk” 

 

Oh God help him…..

 

/

/

/

 

To be continued…

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops....what have you got yourself into, Petey  
> X'D


	3. Make a Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling Demon vibe right now so hope you'll enjoy it <3

/

/

/

 

“So...where’s your twin brother?”

“My twin brother?” 

“Yeah, the one that shuffled around with you in my apartment”

He hands the man a glass of fine whiskey he just mixed, professionally. 

 

“...I do not have a twin brother and I already informed you there’s only one me ever exist…” He sips the glass, 

Peter rolls his eyes, don’t have to use all the formal speech, man. It creeps him up. And nope he isn’t secretly wishing that this man really has a twin brother, seeing the two of such fine specimen like this would be such a blessing to earth and his eyes might reach orgasm… what da heck is he thinking?! 

Anyway he looks really weird right now as a waiter but sitting and drinking with the customer like he’s some kind of escort, Goshhh. 

 

“Alright, so...why do you want me to sit here with you” Yeah let’s get it over with, the sooner the man leaves, the sooner he can get back to work. 

“We still have unfinished talk, remember?”

“...which one” Peter tries to think but it doesn’t ring any bell, does the man want him to officially appear in his youtube vdo? Nah...think he didn’t say that.

“Your wish” He leans in, being all serious.

“My wish?”

“Yes, because I’ve already said that I will grant you one wish so I have to do it. Aster said she likes you too”

“Oh...oh!” Finally it does ring some bell to him, 

“Don’t you ever worry about that. Yeah at first I saved the kitty in hope of getting some cash reward but since her owner is so damn creepy then I already gave up”

The man arches his brows, the very perfect ones, did the young man just call him creepy in front of his face? That never happened in like…..forever.

 

“I’ve heard many things about me but...creepy is the very first time” He sips his glass, this time his eyes fixing on the young man, yep not creepy at all.

“But well...since Kraglin told me to take care of you, guess I’m stuck with you now. Maybe you could use a good company like me, clearly you need one” He lifts a glass of whiskey that he pours for himself but then he hesitates, 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nah...I can’t, this is during my working shift” 

“Just a sip, unless you’re so weak” 

The young waiter immediately looks at him,

“What are you? Trying to get me drunk? But I gotta tell you don’t underestimate me, sir” Then he just drinks it right off,

“Damn! This thing is really good! I know now why it’s so expensive” He has to compliment once the drink passed through his throat, 

“It’s alright” The man finishes his glass and already starts pouring,

“Erm...let me” 

“No, it’s okay. Just sit and relax, maybe I need someone to sit and talk to like you just said. It’s been a while…” He even pours for Peter too,

The young waiter has to steal glance here and there. Shit, what would others think of him. Sitting and drinking with the customer, especially such handsome one like this, and he even pours drink for him. But to think about it, how could he even end up like this anyway.

 

At the bar, 

“Rocket” 

“Yeah?” 

“If the Haribo Bear that I ate together with Malibu Rum earlier doesn’t give me side effect of seeing hallucination, is that Quill really sitting with the guest on VIP 1 right now?” The chief bouncer of the bar asks, 

“Damn right, pal. He’s sitting with the VIP guest, very handsome one who comes with very fat pocket!” Rocket even makes disgustingly hum, his friend totally doesn’t approve.

“And why is that?”

“Because the man just ordered the most expensive bottle here and Kraglin said Quill can sit and drink with him? You’re old enough now, do the math” He continues mixing his drinks without paying any mind,

Drax just nods, well if their manager allowed that then it should be okay. He’s the one who’s protective of Quill the most here. 

 

Back at the table,

“Can I ask you something?” The young waiter leans in, 

“Yes, maybe” 

Maybe huh...whatever.

“How could you make my manager say yes, like allowing me to sit and drink with you like this” 

“Well consider how much this bottle cost, letting you sit and drink with me wouldn’t hurt, right?” 

Surely the bottle was so damn expensive, he as a waiter can entertain him for awhile but not drinking together like this. Kraglin is super strict when it comes to work. It’s kinda weird. 

“Why don’t you choose someone else? I mean a lot of people are more than willing to sit and drink with you consider they’ve been looking at you like...like since you’re here” 

“And why would I do that” The man questions back, 

“Because I’m just an average looking waiter? Comparing to those people around us I mean...they’re way hotter and I might be boring, frankly speaking” He shrugs, 

 

“....I think you’re interesting” The man says,

“Yeah? Why? Because I didn’t call the cops to arrest you for breaking into my house yet?” Peter is half teasing, half serious,

“I’ve never encountered anyone, human or not, talking to me like the way you do. It’s fascinating” 

Peter blinks and thinks about it for awhile,

“Erm….I’m pretty sure I talk to you normally like the way other people would talk to each other, you’re the weird one here to be honest” He drinks from his glass too, shit this thing is so good. 

“First creepy, now weird. My interest in you increases more and more” He sips his glass too, 

“Please, I can assure you I have nothing interesting” He even makes weird careless face but damn this alcohol is so damn good! He’s willing to get drunk by this. 

Then his arm is suddenly pulled up by someone. 

 

“Heeey, pretty boy” 

Shit, it’s that annoying old perverted guest and he looks pretty drunk now.

“How come you’re sitting and drinking now?! After I’ve asked you for so many times, this is disrespectful you know?” 

His voice is totally drunk and now he’s kinda creepy too, that ugly smile and stinky breath make Peter want to throw up.

“Please….let go of me” Peter reluctantly tries to get away but shit, this man is so strong and he can’t just kick his balls even though he really really wants to!

“I just want to drink with you….and maybe have some moment with you too… how about you ditch this man and come with me. I can assure you’ll have fun and generous tips” 

He starts pulling the poor young waiter and his hands are touching in the inappropriate way.

“Leave me alone!” Peter tries to push him away, at least his ugly face! 

Shit….why now, why in front of this man he just met, what will he think of him now? So damn embarrassing!! 

 

“That old pervert crossed the fucking line” 

Drax is on his way, he’s already prepared himself to be fired because that guest is actually a friend of the owner here that’s why he could get away with nasty behavior all these times and he plans to break some bones out of him.

“Drax! At least don’t kill him!” Rocket shouts after his friend, he runs out of the bar too. To at least stop Drax from beating someone to death maybe.

 

“Dirty pig” said the man who’s still sitting on the booth, holding his drink. 

Although the music is playing loudly but both of them can hear the man clearly, they don’t know why.

“Who you call dirty pig?!” The drunk man looks furious, 

“You, of course. Full of lust and greed. You have been granted with the flesh and blood of human but use it to feed your own disgusting desire….not to mention most of the human do. To compare you to pig is mercy because pig is actually behaving better than this” He keeps speaking so casually and calmly, 

“Who do you think you are….” The drunk man grits his teeth, his hand touching something inside his suit. 

“I’mma kill you….” 

Peter’s face starts to pale but the man just smirks,

Then suddenly his smirk turns into something else, far more serious and quite terrifying.

“You will walk out of this place and kill yourself” 

 

Again, his violet eyes are gleaming. Even if it’s just semi second but Peter didn’t miss it!

Then the tight grab on him already lets go, to his surprise. And the drunk man already walks off of him, what just happened?! 

Peter looks here and there and comes back to the man who’s still sitting and pouring another glass.

“What was that?” 

“Well, that creature interrupted our conversation so I just sent him somewhere else” He keeps drinking so casually as if nothing happened.

“Quill! You’re okay!” Drax reaches him finally, but the troublesome guest isn’t present anymore.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay now. Thanks…..” 

Peter is still lost in the situation, this man here just drove that nasty man away with just few words?! How? A youtuber can do that too?

“Where did that man go?” Drax looks around, he was so ready to beat that pervert to shit for harassing his friend for so many times and lose the job. 

“I don’t know. He just walked off just like that” Peter’s still confused,

“I’mma go check if he’s creating some trouble again” Drax is walking off,

 

That’s when everybody hears the gunshot. The people in the club all sober and terrified, suddenly not drunk anymore. They all crouch down on the ground to avoid the next shots if there’s any. Peter crouches down too, 

“What da hell was that?!” It’s his friend Rocket, when did he get here? Crouching down behind the booth with him.

“Gunshot I think” 

But then he looks at the man, still sitting and drinking so damn peacefully like the loud gunshot didn’t matter at all.

“Seriously?” Peter asks himself,

 

‘There’s a dead body in front of the club! The man just shot himself with the gun in his hand. I’m calling the cops!’ 

Both Peter and Rocket heard that from the club front security through the employee’s central line through their earpiece. 

“What the fuck?!” Rocket makes super weird face, he’s terrified but his face just looks weird. 

Peter just fixes his eyes at the man on the booth. He feels like he can’t blink.

‘The man was the owner’s associate. Mr...……..’

Peter’s eyes widen once he heard the name. That’s the man who was just harassing him a moment ago. Right now he’s lying dead cold on the ground with the gun in his hand that he shot himself?!

 

“Let continue our conversation, shall we?” 

The man pours him another glass of alcohol.

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

“Stop following me” 

“We haven’t finished our conversation yet”

 

Peter lets out a very big sigh. He was just released from the police who are now all over the place at the club. Since Peter and the man right here were the last people seen with the dead man so the police interrogated them. But they let them go quite easily, Peter thought he would be taken to the police station as a witness, thank God they let them go instead. Should he be thanking god for this? He isn’t really sure. 

Right now Peter is walking home because the club is temporarily closed, the owner was seen conversing with the police with sad face. Giving them all the necessary information and insisting that his friend’s death has nothing to do with his club maybe, ideal friendship. 

But….the most important thing right now is, this man, the one that broke into his apartment and became his VIP guest, yeah that one. He still keeps following Peter since the club and Peter can’t get rid of him. But someone just died in front of his club, his working place, nothing can be worse than that maybe. He lets out long sigh again. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Peter stops walking once they’re far from the club, 

“You seem to have a lot of question, alright” 

Peter rolls his eyes, can he blame him?

“Did you….was that...like...is that really your doing??” Peter finally lets it all out, 

“Yes” 

The man just admits simply that Peter looks around, making sure no one is near to hear this. 

But yes, Peter was another person who was in the situation and heard those words, when the man told that drunk old pervert to go kill himself.

“I swear I won’t tell anyone. Please don’t kill me too” Peter holds up his hand, finally comes back to his wit that the man might want to seal his lips that’s why he’s following him now.

“And why would I do that” The man looks bored again,

“Because I was the only witness who heard that?!” Still having his hands up,

“You can go ahead and tell others. Not that other mortals will believe you anyway”

Hmm...the man has the point.

“Fine” Peter puts down his hands,

 

“But how? I mean...it’s not possible to just tell someone to kill themselves just like that right??” Peter still cannot get over it,

“I can do that. The more filthy a creature is, the easier to control them” 

Peter just looks at him and blinks, still doesn’t make any sense at all! 

“I can see what’s on their mind, what sinful acts they’ve done, and what’s dirty thought they plan” 

Still doesn’t make sense.

“You seem upset and restless, why?” The man questions him,

“Because a man just died? Hello? You don’t feel anything about that at all?” 

“No”

Peter throws his hands up like giving up, 

“Are you feeling guilty because you think that you’re the cause of his death” 

“...Now you’re reading my mind too?”

“I can read it from your expression, it’s not that hard”

Really? Does his face show his feeling that much?

 

“Even when that creature was rude and mistreating you, you still feel bad for his death. What if I tell you that he planned to drug and rape you, will you feel better that he’s gone?” 

Peter suddenly looks up to him,

“No...how could you know that?” 

“I see everything on his mind, I already told you” 

“What are you, a telepathist? Like Professor X in X-men? Is that why you always put your fingers on your temple? I actually like the movie, you know? And I really want him and his friend Magneto to just get a room and get it over with and raise their poor mutant children together but anyway, that’s not the point I wanna say” 

 

“I don’t think, that what you just told me is possible. Like you can read mind and you can order them around. Clearly some people are watching too much movies and stuff but let’s be real here” Peter clarifies his reason and the man just looks at him,

“Like...can you read my mind now? Do you know whether I’ll have pizza or hamburger for the next meal?” 

“...that’s the point”

“How?” His choice of food is the point?

“I cannot read your mind or control you. Seems like I have no influence on you at all when you’re just a mortal. That’s why I said you’re interesting” 

Peter listens to him and blinks again, 

“Isn’t that obvious? It’s new millennia now, no more slavery and if you’re not my boss you can’t order me around, sir” 

Peter shakes his head and continues walking. 

 

“Are you really going to follow me around? Stalking is illegal you know?” Peter notices the man still walks after him, 

“Until you make your wish, I am not going anywhere”

Dah, Peter rolls his eyes so hard. The man is hopelessly into cult movie. Is this really happening to him? Really?

“I can just make any wish at all? And you’ll be gone right?” He turns to ask, 

“I will deem whether I can grant it or not” 

“Like what?”

“Like bringing people back from the death. I can grant that but it’s against the law of the world of mortal and I don’t see the necessity in it” 

“Yeah right” 

“But if you want somebody dead, that’s much easier and I am more than willing to grant that”

“Okay, stop right there gentleman” 

How could ‘granting him a wish’ come to ‘wishing someone dead’, Peter has on idea.

 

“You don’t want anyone dead at all?”

Peter stops walking, 

“No matter how decent, how innocent a human is. Somewhere somehow there must be something or someone that cross them, disturb their minds. In the glimp of time in their deepest corner of soul, they might want them dead” 

“Well….if someone I want dead it would be only Sullivan” Peter finally speak up,

“Sullivan?”

“Yeah, the owner of the club I’m working, he sometimes goes with the name Taserface, what kind of pathetic name is that?” 

“And you want him dead, alright”

“Wait wait wait...I just said it out of frustration, not that I really want him dead” 

“Why not…..” 

“Because solving problem doesn’t always be killing others?” Peter gives his reason,

“You have no idea” The man smirks, Peter just rolls his eyes.

 

“Anyway...since you gave me lots of tips. I’ll let you walk with me for awhile, clearly you need a therapist but I’m actually better. Are those money real, by the way?” 

“You’ve already tested them, haven’t you? I have no reason to give anyone fake money” 

“Yeah right”

Peter remembers testing them with the club’s counterfeit money detector, even when the club situation was such chaotic he still found chance to sneak in and test these bills. Money is first priority here. 

“...do you always give such generous tip?” 

Peter is talking about ten $100 bills that he just got from the man as tips alone. They stays firmly in his pocket, can’t risk having anyone seeing it or else he’ll get mucked. 

“The more satisfied you are with the service, the more tips you leave for the server right?” 

“$1000 is very outrageous, sir” 

“And?”

The man doesn’t feel like anything is wrong here and Peter gives up. 

“I’m letting you walk with me right now because you give me good tips, remember that”

“Alright” The man looks satisfied, 

 

“Why are you going that way? It’s not the direction to your place” The man questions,

“Now you remember where I live already, thank you. Well since I got off work early so I’mma visit someone” Peter’s keep walking, the bus is not running anymore and it’s not very safe to call taxi now so he’s just gonna walk. It’s only few miles away. 

“Someone?”

“....my dad” 

“Oh….” 

“You’re welcome to go home or keep walking with me if you want, totally up to you” 

“I have nothing else on my concern as if now, and I should make sure you reach your destination safely” 

“How kind” 

 

“By the way, I don’t know your name yet” Peter suddenly realizes that, they have been conversing since the evening, still they don’t know each other’s name.

“I’m Peter Quill by the way” He feels at least he should introduce himself first, that’s the manner.

“...My name is Ronan” Deep resonating voice answers, 

“Alright, nice meeting you...I guess and erm...thank you for saving my ass earlier” Peter offers his hand, 

“Nice meeting you” The man shakes his hand, is that small smug smile on his face, whatever.

Peter nods, this is such weird and awkward situation to get to know someone. Anyway, he keeps walking and the man follows. 

It is definitely not safe to walk during night time like this, bad people or other creatures might look for some victims. Especially someone young and beautiful. But those creatures dare not showing themselves, not with the man’s presence. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continued…

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue other stories during my long weekend next week  
> Promises, promises


	4. Good Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in my Final exam week but I found writing as therapy :'D  
> Hope you all like it  
> and Endgame is already tomorrow! ARRHHHH

/

/

/

 

They finally arrive at one old apartment building, 

 

“Come up” Peter offers, 

“It’s okay for me to come up and see your father?” He asks,

“Leaving you out here would be quite rude after you’ve accompanied me all the way, come on” 

Peter leads the way, the man considers only for short moment before going after him. This young man is quite interesting and good-hearted indeed. 

They walk up the stairs and finally stop at one room.

 

“Yondu, I’mma go in now” Peter knocks on the door only few times and enters, 

“I’m sorry in advance that the room condition isn’t the best but I can assure you there’s no cockroach” 

A cockroach is walking pass in front of them.

“.....damn it” Peter rolls his eyes before grabbing tissue and picks that thing up and throws it out the window. Poor bastard.

 

“Yondu” He calls for his dad again,

“I’m in here boy” The voice is from the bedroom, 

“Please make yourself comfortable, k? You can sit on the couch, no more cockroaches” Maybe,

“Alright” The man nods,

Peter enters the bedroom while Ronan sits on the couch, 

“Hey...you don’t lock the door again huh?” He greets his dad who’s playing on his mobile phone, 

“Nothing in here to steal, what up with you boy? Why ya here now?” He’s laying on his bed, 

“Well...one customer shot himself so the police are all over the place and the club is closed so I can be here now. Krag is still there, sorting out all the mess” 

“Yeah? He ain’t tell me nothing” His dad doesn’t seem to be alarmed with the news, like this is something normal around here, alright,

“I’m sure he’s busy. How’s your leg?” He sits on the bed, talking to his dad.

“Same old, same old, boy. How are you and the job?” 

“It’s okay”

Peter’s watching his dad playing game on his old mobile phone, well at least he got something to do and not being bored.

 

“Hey, keep this” Peter takes the money out of his pocket and gives it to him,

“...where ya get these money, it ain’t your pay day yet” Now he’s willing to take his eyes off the phone, 

“Well luckily I met some generous customer” Peter rolls his eyes a little, that customer is right outside the room but he won’t say that,

“...ya okay? Did he do anything to you?” His dad looks worried for the first time that day, 

“No, he didn’t. He’s quite decent actually, anyway I’m giving it all to you. It’s for your medication” He shoves it in his hand, 

“...you don’t have to do this boy” His dad sighs, he looks pretty sad.

“Do what? Just keep it, I’m going now” 

“Leaving already?” 

“Yep, see you soon old man. And try to lock your door now” 

Peter closes the bedroom door for him and finds a lushly handsome man sitting on the old couch with his long legs crossing. It’s so contrast like they’re having vintage photoshoot with very handsome model.

 

“Let’s go” 

“Alright” He stands up, and yep doesn’t look less classy, 

Peter doesn’t forget to lock the front door for him. 

 

/

 

On the way back they ride the train, it’s closer to his place.

 

“The club actually used to be my dad’s…” Peter suddenly speaks up, 

“The one that you’re working?”

“Yes, I remember running around the place when I was young but one day he started to have financial problem and the owner right now just took it. My dad got seizure because of stress and heartbreak, ends up with him having problem with his leg until now…..” 

Peter looks out the train window with very sad eyes, 

“Krag and I still work there because it’s the place that my dad built up. If we cannot take it back at least we’re doing our best to keep it together….” 

The man just listens quietly until they reach destination. Getting on train at this time isn’t safe, at all, but strangely with this man, he feels kinda safe. 

 

“I don’t know why I’m telling you all this… by the way, you’re not going home?” 

They emerge from the subway station, keep walking a little bit will reach his place.

“I’m thinking of buying you late dinner actually….” The man says and Peter blinks,

“No way…” 

“Why not? There’s an 24 hrs. Diner just around the corner” 

Peter blinks again, it’s almost midnight and his stomach is actually howling. He was thinking of buying McDonald or dropping by some supermarket for discounted grocery but this man offering to buy him dinner?

 

“Why are you doing this?” He asks,

“Do what?”

“This, like being all so nice and stuff. Giving me incredibly generous tip, walked me to my dad’s place, and now you’re going to buy me dinner!? I mean...I don’t believe it that someone would be nice and not wanting anything in return” 

Peter has to get things clear now because he’s getting confused beyond repair because of this strange man.

“And what would I want from you?” The man asks back,

“How the hell could I know?! For your entertainment maybe?!” 

“....I just think that I’m getting hungry and you might want to accompany me” 

“Really? That’s it?” Peter frowns, 

“Yes, they have good waffle”

“............”

“............”

 

“Are you hitting on me?” Peter asks finally, 

“.....Why would I hit you” 

“No….hitting on...you don’t know what it means? It means that you’re interested in me, sexually or whatever, look that up in google.  
Anyway, make it clear now so I can know what I should do” Peter’s being frustrated, because this mysterious man who just appeared in his life is being too nice to him and he is confused. 

“….I think you’re interesting”

“...that’s it?”

“And good-hearted” 

“.....and?”

“And I think I want to buy you dinner”

Okay, they’re back at the starting point again. Peter is super frustrated now because he wouldn’t believe that a perfect rich handsome man like this would hit on him or just being nice to him because he just feels like it. There must be a reason behind and Peter refuses to believe that people would be so nice without wanting anything in return. What happened to his dad taught him that. 

But look at him, so casual and so cool, he even gives him small smile. Ugh…not handsome at all.

 

“Fine, I’m going because you’re asking me nicely, that’s it” Peter gives up, at least he’ll get free meal so it should be win-win. 

“After you” He even lets him walk first, urgh...please.

 

/

 

They end up in the diner, not many people in there at that time which is good. Everything looks so good on the menu but Peter ends up ordering only one simple dish instead of lavish steak because he doesn’t want the man to think that he’s trying to strip his money, he got dignity. 

 

“How did you get into my apartment?” Peter asks while the man is sipping his black hot coffee, 

That’s quite important that he forgot to ask until now, because if his door lock got problem then better get it fixed before he gets robbed next time.

“I just walked in there because I sense my cat”

“That’s it?” 

“Yes” 

“Did you put a camera on her?” Peter is sure he inspected the cat and found nothing suspicious, 

“No” He just shakes his head, like Peter’s nonsense questions start to bore him, fine! 

“I just need to know if I have to fix my door lock” 

“It is fine”

“Then how did you get in?”

“I told you that I just walk in”

 

UGGHHHH….they’re not going anywhere with this kind of conversation, the man doesn’t make any sense! If he isn’t buying him this meal or being this handsome, he wouldn’t be sitting here at all! Talking about it, the man got violet eyes… he just sees it clearly when they’re in the clear light like this.

 

“What are you looking at” This time the man questions him,

“Oh...no...sorry...I just thought that your eyes are beautiful….erm...well I know there’re lots of colored contact lens nowadays” Peter just realizes that he compliments him, shoot…

“They’re natural. My eyes are this color since I was born” 

“Yeah...alright” 

Why are they talking about the man’s beautiful eyes now, he’s completely doomed. 

“...erm...what do you do? If you’re not youtuber….” Peter finally found another topic to talk, to distract him from his beautiful eyes, 

“I’m just roaming around here and there. I just arrived this city not long ago and yesterday Aster got lost so I looked for her until I found her in your apartment”

Peter blinks, that still doesn’t answer his question!

“Are you saying that you’re very rich that you don’t have to work? Just travelling?” 

“You can say that”

What?!

 

No nonononoonono Peter refuses to believe that, well he knows those kind of people exist, like being so damn filthy rich that they don’t have to work, they’re like 0.1% of the whole world population, but Peter doesn’t believe that one of them would be sitting and dining with him like this. No nononooonoonono.

 

“I don’t mean to be nosy but...what do your family do?” Peter can’t hold his curiosity again, 

“.....my father rules the underworld”

 

The conversation stops right there, Peter just sits and thinks with himself, why did he make his life’s choice like this… The man in front of him right here is engaged with the underworld which means all kinds of crime and illegal stuff. He also knows where his dad lives now...what is he going to do?

Peter is sweating and secretly panicking with himself. He might not survive tonight, I’m sorry Yondu….

That’s when their food is served, 

His sandwich and a plate of waffle and pancake with ice-cream on top. 

 

“You have ice-cream on waffle as dinner?” He can’t help asking again,

“Yes, I found sweet stuff fascinating” 

The man starts eating and he actually looks contented with it. Hmm….a tall grown man eating waffle and ice-cream actually looks cute...what what what are you thinking! Just eat your damn sandwich! So yes he just eats his sandwich, minding his own business. 

“Not to brag but I can make good pancake and waffle too” Peter doesn’t know why he said it but he did, because the man looks cute and happy when eating it maybe.

“Really? You need to make them for me sometimes”

Alright, stop right there. Why are they behaving like they’re friends or even more than that, they just met! And in a weird way and so many weird things happen along the way too. 

 

“What are we, mister?” Peter questions him,

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… what are we doing? Like…..why are we behaving like friends or like we’ve known each other for a long time already. It’s..it’s...it’s weird” 

“....we can be anything we want us to be” 

What?!

“First, I thought I would grant you a wish as a reward because you saved Aster but you keep refusing so I have to follow you all the way since I’ve already said my words. But now...I think you’re quite interesting and actually a good person. I’ve never encountered good mortal with actual good heart for a very long time so yes, I think I am interested in you” 

What. is. This. kind. Of. explanation!!

He just says that he’s interested in Peter just like that?! And no, he’s not turning red.

 

“So….if I make a wish then you will go away?” Peter leans in and asks softly,

“Perhaps” 

What does he mean perhaps?! Just go please! 

“Alright then….” Peter is thinking what kind of wish he should make, a box of chocolate or health insurance….hmm….

Then his eyes happen to catch the small sign of Lotto in front of the Liquor store just across the street.

“I wanna win a lotto then” Yep, he said it.

“Alright” The man just wipes his mouth with napkin after devouring the waffle,

WHAT?! 

“Just like that?” 

“Yes, but make sure you buy a lotto because it won’t be possible to win if you don’t buy it” 

He’s still being all casual about it that Peter frowns, is this normal?

“Alright….” He just replies, 

“Would you like to have anything else?” 

“No sir, I’m full already. Thank you” 

“Their dessert is not bad, maybe you should try it next time”

“Alright…” Peter softly replies again, 

 

Now they’re standing in front of the diners, phew...Peter is full with a meal that he doesn’t have to pay so he’s totally grateful.

 

“Erm...thank you again and...goodnight..?” He says to the man, hopefully he won’t follow him to his apartment,

“Goodnight” 

Hmm….what’s with that handsome smile, stop already! 

“So...you’re going back to your place? Is it far?” He’s even concerned about him, stop it Peter Quill.

“Not too far, just underneath”

Peter rolls his eyes, whatever….

“Okay..so...bye bye” Peter avoids saying ‘see you’ because he isn’t sure if he will see him again, if he should see him again? 

The man points to the liquor store as if to remind him, 

“Fine” 

But when Peter turns back, the man already disappeared.

Peter looks left and right, here and there, where did he go?!

 

“Wow….such a fast walker, isn’t he?” 

He looks back at the liquor store, alright then. 

So yes, he buys a lotto.

“One lotto, please” He tells the clerk, 

“Any particular number, sir?” He asks,

“Nah...just give me any number” Peter wouldn’t be bothered to even write a number, 

He pays for it and returns to his apartment, there’s still some time maybe he can play games on his mobile phone or get more sleep. Hopefully the club will open tomorrow.

 

/

/

/

 

Next day,

 

Peter wakes up with big yawn and stretches himself, wow...he got up quite early, it’s just afternoon, maybe he should start doing his chores that he has been postponing until now. 

He gets off his bed, collecting his clothes that needed to be washed, desperately. He even pokes his head into the living area before really emerging to make sure there’s no uninvited guest there. 

No one’s in there, he exhales with relief.

Alright, he can walk around naked now. 

 

He does his chores and stuff, once he gets things done while grabbing some leftover in the fridge as late breakfast, he still got some time to lay down and do nothing until his shift starts. Kraglin already texted him that the club opens tonight. Hopefully they clean the crime scene thoroughly, yike.

 

“Oh, somebody wins the lotto jackpot already” He slides his phone and the news come up,

It’s mega millions jackpot of $150 million, lucky bastard! 

But like he cares….he just lays on his bed and scratches his belly, waiting for his time to go to work. 

 

Finally he gets up when it’s time, he takes shower and dresses himself. Hopefully no troublesome guests today. Alright, Peter Quill let’s rise and shine.

He picks his wallet on the table and get going, then the lotto ticket that he bought last night slips out. What….? He picks it up and about to throw it into the trash bin but then something bothers his mind. Alright, he would just do quick check then, at least he might have one number matched and get extra $1 even though the possibility is close to none. He shrugs, but really he totally doesn’t mind if he doesn’t win anything.

 

So he slides his phone for the lotto result again. Once he sees it, his eyes widen in shock.

The number on his ticket and the jackpot winning number is exactly the same! 

He checks it again and again, flips it back and forth, it’s totally a real ticket because he bought it himself so it’s totally not a prank! He checks with many other websites and they all have the same result.

_  
‘I wanna win a lotto then’_

_‘Alright’_

 

Peter freezes as the conversation replaying on his mind.

 

Oh Holy Motherfucker………..

 

/

/

/

 

To be continued…

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's survive Endgame together everyone :'D


	5. Demon vs. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody's feeling demon's vibe like me? :))

/

/

/

 

“Why am I not surprised to see you” 

Peter is pouring the drink for his guest, the particular one who appears at his club and sits at VIP 1 again. 

 

“No? I wear new tie, you’re not surprised?” 

Peter’s rolling his eyes to the next universe,

“So what brought you back here again so soon” Peter’s performing his excellent job as a waiter by conversing with the guest decently, yes, 

“I come to see you of course” He sips his glass but his eyes never leave Peter, 

“And why is that?”

“Because I want to see you”

Yeah right, coming and sitting on the most expensive table for 2 days in a row and specifically asks for Peter to be his waiter. 

When he turns to his friends at the counter, they lift the glasses with encouraging smile. Rocket even has his thumb up, Drax nods with approval. Gosh….

 

“If you’re not hitting on me then you better behave otherwise because almost everyone here, almost, are thinking that you’re hitting on me already” He tells him,

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“Because you’re not”

“Who says I am not?”

“Stop right there, mister. I don’t believe that a perfect rich man like you will really hit on me, that’s such a bad joke” 

“Why you keep calling me mister, you know my name. Say it, I’d like to hear it from you”

This time Peter literally narrows his eyes at him, 

“I really got no words for you now, I’mma get the ice” 

He walks off just like that, with an attitude, yep. 

 

“Hey...your boyfriend is back already?” Rocket teases him,

“He’s not my boyfriend” Peter glares at his friend as he scoops the ice, 

“Then why he’s back on VIP 1 and asks for you? Kraglin lets you sit with him again obviously” 

The man is willing to buy another expensive bottle to let Peter sit with him, phew…. 

“Just a rich guy who feels lonely maybe” Peter shrugs, 

“Then you better keep him warm” Rocket puts his arm around his neck, 

“Disgusting, hands off” Peter pushes his friend’s arm off of him, 

“Harsh” 

“You, not him”

“I know”

Peter then goes back to the table,

 

“Why don’t you go and get your money? You already won the lotto” 

Alright, Peter knows this conversation will come up. 

“Sir….I don’t know how did you do it, I still need time to process and I still can’t believe I really won it” 

“If you’re worried that your friends and relatives will come and ask for money from you, you can wear mask to get the money you know? A lot of mortals are doing that now” 

Peter rolls his eyes again and wants to just collapse onto the table, 

“That’s not the point...I mean...I mean… it’s impossible! It’s impossible for me to just win the jackpot like that?!” He’s being frustrated, again, 

“You asked for it. And I granted it. Why are you upset?” The man seems genuinely curious, and also unsatisfied, 

“Human are always obsessed with lust and passion and will do anything to acquire those, money is one of the way for them to get whatever they want. It’s really clear to me that you’re different and I want to learn more” 

 

“Dah! No way! I’m not school you can’t learn anything from me” Peter doesn’t care about the man’s weird language anymore, he even enjoys drinking right now. Well, the man wants him to drink with him so he does, right?! 

“There’s a lot of people who needs money because of necessity, like me, Krag, and my dad for example” He sips his glass, 

“Duly noted” The man nods, “But now you have the money, you can do whatever you want” 

“I still don’t buy that, sir. What if I go to get the money and they say my ticket is fake, won’t I get arrested? Nope...I wouldn’t risk that. It was very sweet of you to go all the way to make this kind of joke for me but nope, I refuse to believe that” 

Maybe because of the alcohol in his hand, it makes him talk more openly with this man, 

“....you bought the lotto yourself. How could it be fake?” 

“You might already gave it to the seller, who knows?”

“And what about the result that comes out? You can call and check, it’s the same number. How can I give you a fake jackpot lotto ticket before the result is out”

“...............” Peter stops and thinks for awhile….hmm….the man kinda make sense here, 

“You are the very first human that I have to talk and explain a lot of things too. That never happened to me in the last thousand years”

 

“Okay, stop” Peter picks another fries into his mouth, “You’re very funny, you know that?” 

“....No” The man simply shakes his head, 

“Why not? You keep calling others human like you’re not and now a thousand years something. Are you auditioning for the movie? That’s why you’re practicing method-acting with me. Go ahead then, I think I can be your audience for awhile. You’re welcome” He drinks from his glass, 

Now this man right here, despite his very rich dad who rules the underworld, he himself also has his own ambition of being an actor, a good one! Peter admires that.

The man just looks at him and lets out long sigh, 

“What’s with the sigh, man” 

“Now I am torn….whether to keep talking to you like this or just show you who I really am….” 

“Who you really are? You’re deciding to give me your name card now?” But anything can be written on that, guessing for this man might be  
‘Rich method-actor with very rich dad who does business in black market’ 

“Perhaps…” 

His violet eyes gleaming, 

 

And that very moment, Peter sees someone who suddenly appears beside their table and his eyes widen in shock. Because it’s the man who died last night! He’s just standing there, everything is just him only that his head is still bleeding with gunshot wound. 

 

“Wah!!!” Peter drops the glass in his hand immediately, 

“What the fuck!” He almost jumps out of the couch, 

Is this some kind of joke too? But it’s too far!!

‘....I am sorry that I always treated you badly….’ That vivid image starts speaking, 

What?

‘It’s because of your boss, my friend Sullivan, he told me to harrass or do anything I want with you so that you will quit the job….’ 

...What?

Peter is breathing hard with himself, he looks left and right, everyone’s still enjoying the club. Nobody seems to be seeing what he’s seeing. What on earth is happening! And even with the music playing in the background, he can hear him clearly. 

‘Now I am tormented, I’m in a lot of pain because I’ve done so many bad things when I was alive…..’ 

That spirit looks sad, is it possible?

‘I’m sorry...I’m sorry….please forgive me….’ 

And that image just disappears, leaving Peter’s freaking out and panting, and the man who still sits perfectly casual at his spot.

 

“What was that?!” He almost shouts, 

“Well….you don’t believe in my power so I have to summon him to speak for me” 

“.....how?” 

Peter’s looking here and there, is there any hologram projector? And why is he the only one seeing that? And if EVERYONE in this club right now will get together and do this prank on him it would be kind of too outrageous. Even Rocket and Drax are still doing their jobs normally. 

“My father rules the underworld remember? It isn’t hard to summon one soul from it….” 

His fingers are on his temple and his violet eyes gleaming again,

Peter leaves the table immediately, 

“Hmm….too hard maybe” The man mutters with himself,

 

/

 

Peter ends up in the alley at the back of the club, he just requests for a quick break. 

God...what the hell was that?! Is that possible to be some kind of prank too? But like...everyone in there needs to participate in that prank and isn’t that too mad to go all the way there for someone like him?!

What da hell is that man actually? And what is he going to do now?

 

“I’m sorry if I scared you”

“Aaaah!”

Peter jumps again, the man just suddenly appears in the alley in front of him, 

“What what what...what are you! What do you want from me!” He blurts out, 

“Now which one should I answer first”

“Whichever!” 

“Well….I don’t want anything from you, I just found your company quite pleasant and interesting as I always tell you until now….I mean only well” 

That’s his reply, 

“I’ve never had a friend, even more a human friend. And I never thought I would need one. But you...you’re captivating and I can’t stop thinking about you. At least...I want to be your friend” 

“Yeah?” Peter is still shocked, 

“Yes” He simply replies, 

“And….if you’re not human, then what are you?” 

Well….Peter thinks he’s ready to know, he never can keep his curiosity contained, and not now, 

 

“I am a demon” His violet eyes gleam, 

“What?!”

“Or at least that’s what you human call. My father, Lucifer, is the ruler of the underworld or you might call it hell” 

Peter is turning into stone the more he listens to him, 

“And me, as his lazy son, I tend to go around anywhere I want as I found hell quite boring. Capture any spirits that escaped from hell if I found ones….in one word, I just do whatever I want” 

 

Peter keeps staring at him for 10 seconds straight, 

 

“No way”

“Yes, you keep saying that but there’s a way” 

“So….that’s why you can get into my apartment, appear and disappearing here and there, and you can control people’s mind….?” Peter carefully puts the words together, cause he’s losing his mind too, 

“Finally you understand, yes” The man looks a little bit happier, 

“But WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY I mean...what do you want from me!” Yep, he freaks out again, 

“I already told you I just want to be your friend” The man looks genuine, 

“Yeah? Is that even possible? Human and and and...and demon like you” Still freaks out,

“As I already told you, we can be whatever we want us to be” 

This time the man steps closer, heeeeeeey….. And Peter steps back until his back is against the wall, 

“Whatever?”

“Yes….friends...or even more than that” His violet eyes fix on him,

Shit….Why do they look like a couple from typical romantic movie now. 

 

“Butbutbutbut...but isn’t you demon are evil? Like...seducing and hurting people, especially poor human like me!” 

Okay, the romantic atmosphere suddenly vanishes, 

“No, not my department. That’s the perception of you human that demon deceive you. Human are weak and they commit sinful acts mostly by their own wills. There might be some bad demon who enjoys doing that but they’re mostly very low level and cannot really control human, only with very weak one” 

 

“....so you won’t seduce me, right?” Peter asks, 

“I don’t know......can I?” His smirk looks flirting and Peter turns red immediately,

“I can’t believe you...I’mma go back to work now!” Peter decides to walk away from him because their faces were too close.

“Will I still see you in there?” Peter turns to ask, 

“....if I bore you then I can go” The man looks a bit sad, what?! Peter can’t believe it.

“What is it, feeling of being neglected? Well….if you still feel like you want to talk to me then you’re welcome… you’ve already paid for the table anyway” 

Not that Peter is feeling bad of seeing the man unhappy, the man? The demon? Which one? Anyway, well yeah he feels bad because whatever he is, he actually isn’t bad and he saves his ass for so many times. 

So if…..they really can have decent friendship then maybe….it’s not that bad….right?! He isn’t even sure whom he’s asking, the god above maybe. 

 

“....I’ll see you in there” The man has small smile for him,

“Alright” Peter nods and gets back into the club,

But.

But.

BUT…..

WHAT DA HELL JUST HAPPENED! 

Is he really facing with a demon and even befriending with him?! 

What da heck is going on in this world of his and he can’t!

 

“Peter!” 

Oops….maybe his world can have explanation later when right now in front of him is very pissed off Kraglin! His manager and step-dad, yike!! 

“Where have you been?! How did you just leave your guest unattended like that?” Kraglin fires question,

“I left him…?” Peter frowns,

“Yes, he has been sitting alone since you suddenly went for a break until now, get back to work” Yep, that’s Kraglin on duty, super strict. 

Looks like Kraglin can sense that Peter is confused from being scolded, he sighs.

“You know Sullivan always tries to find a reason to fire you, don’t you give him one” He even pats his shoulder as encouragement before walking off, posing as manager. 

 

Peter looks back at the table, the man really is sitting there. Woh...how could he do that? Some people come and talk to him but he politely turns them down, hmm…

 

“Oh you’re back” The man greets him as if he himself never left the table at all, 

“Yeah” Peter puts down a plate of delicious looking appetizers as complementary to VIP guest. He will eat it all! 

Peter looks at him suspiciously and also here and there like he’s afraid if something will pop up again.

“Don’t make your face like that, now I feel bad” The man says,

“Now you feel bad?”

Like revealing himself as demon to Peter is totally perfectly fine! Anyway, he still can’t believe that all these time….he’s been conversing with demon, holy motherfucker.

 

“I need a drink” Yes, he really does,

“Go ahead or feel free to order anything you want” The man offers, still so kind,

“No...this is really good if you don’t mind me drinking your expensive alcohol” 

Today’s bottle is the Tequila that cost $2,800 and shit...it is so good. 

 

“How could my life become like this…..” 

After awhile he starts to look like he’s the one who needs a therapist to talk to, drinking and murmuring with himself,

“Drinking and talking with a demon who also gave me jackpot lotto...that’s real too right?” 

“I’ve said from the beginning, yes” The man sips his drink, 

“And..and… appeared in my apartment out of nowhere because I found your cat and you even bought me dinner….” 

Actually this guy isn’t so bad, other than being able to tell someone to kill themselves, yuck... 

“Is there anybody else know who you are?” His voice is a bit wimpy now,

“No, I don’t think so” 

“Hmm….now I feel honored” He keeps drinking,

“You’re drinking a lot now, are you okay?” This time the man seems to be worried, 

“I am okay...no...I am not okay. Sitting and drinking with a demon who’s also very rich and handsome, I’m not okay” 

After glasses, he looks kinda drunk, maybe the truth that the man revealed to him just hit too hard. 

 

“You want me to take you home?” The man offers, he seems genuinely worried, 

“ Flying out of here with your wings? Sure, why not” Yep, he’s drunk,

“I’m taking you home now” 

He calls for the nearest waiter for check out and he even personally asks Kraglin to let him take Peter home because he feels responsible for him. And Kraglin lets him, everybody lets him do whatever he wants which is kind of weird but nobody questions anything.

 

/

 

He gently puts Peter down in his bed, 

 

“Hmm…..I’m not sleepy” Peter mutters, 

“Yes, you are” The man looks at him like scolding a child, 

“How did I get here….did you carry me and fly here with your wings?” 

“....we can try that next time” He practically rolls his violet eyes, 

Peter just giggles from his bed, 

 

“Are you leaving?” Peter asks with his warm blushing face and wet eyes because he’s drunk, 

“Maybe, why?”

“Stay….”

“You want me to stay?”

“Yeah….stay with me then if you don’t need to go anywhere….”

“And watch you fall asleep?”

“Yeah, isn’t it romantic?” Peter’s giggling again, 

The man who calls himself a demon actually raises his eyebrows with that, 

 

“Hot...I’mma take off my clothes, don’t look” Peter gets up and starts stripping off his own clothes, 

The man has his hands on his hips and tries to look somewhere else but the milky skin catches his eyes.

What is happening to him? This human is just one mere mortal. His flesh and skin cannot have effect on him or whatsoever, it should be just like other mortals….

“I said don’t look” Peter says as he turns the find the man looking, glancing, 

“Hoo...now that’s better” He slumps back on his bed, 

 

“So are you demon sleeping too?” Peter asks him from his bed being all casual, too casual actually, 

“If we want to” He decides to find somewhere to sit, 

“I’m a virgin you know?” 

The man raises his eyebrows with that, 

“I’ve read….that demon and evil monsters they feed on virgin girls, does a virgin boy count too?” 

“............” He literally has no words for this, how come the conversation come down to this, he has no idea, 

“Anyway, do you like it? That’s why you’ve been following me?” Peter is portraying the seductive actress from movies in the late ‘60s when they were barely colored. Like glancing at the man from the bed with just a blanket on him, it’s half fail half awkward to be honest.

“Are you always like this when you’re drunk?” He narrows his violet eyes, can’t believe a decent human can become like this,

“Maybe” He rolls on his bed and almost falls, 

 

“The couch is available if you’re sleepy” Being a good host Peter is, let the guest sleep on the couch gracefully,

“I’m touched” The handsome demon has straight face,

“......I’mma go make my claim tomorrow” Peter says from his bed, turning his back to the man, 

“The lottery”

Oh, the man nods, 

“If I really win it then I’mma take the money and get the club back to my dad” 

“...alright” 

“And maybe also send them for vacation somewhere….” 

Peter still babbles with his drunk whisper, 

“Sounds good”

“I know…….”

 

And the boy becomes quiet, oh….he falls asleep already. 

Ronan comes in to check on him, sleeping so peacefully just like a child. Has his dad ever taught him about letting a man, or a demon, who’s interested in him come into his apartment when he’s drunk and even asking him to stay. Maybe no.

 

He bends down and breathes in the sweet scent from Peter’s hair.

Oh….he definitely is a virgin. 

 

“Goodnight my mortal” 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continued…

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Ronan reveals himself, if he hasn't been doing that all along :'D  
> Their relationship develop....yeah? X'D


	6. I'm just lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone miss this demon and his mortal? :)

/

/

/

 

Peter wakes up to something poking at his face. He sleepily opens his eyes and it’s a black furry face so close to him.

“What?!”

The black cat just looks at him with her front paw on his face before jumping out of the bed and walks away. 

Oh...he remembers now, it’s the kitty girl. The man….the demon’s kitty. How come she’s in his apartment again? 

He gets up and walks out to the living area, this time didn’t forget to tie the towel on his waist.

 

“Good morning” The man...the demon...whatever, greets him from the couch, 

“....Morning…” Peter scratches his head, why is he in his apartment so casually like this.

“What are you doing?” He asks as the man is reading some kind of newspaper,

“Reading about stock market” 

“Oh okay”

Wow….apparently he’s a demon who’s also interested in investment.

“The human nowadays reads from electronic device but I prefer the old style, it’s better for my eyesight” 

Peter rolls his eyes, a demon cares for the good health of his eyes, that’s cute.

 

“Meow” The black cat walks up to him,

“Oh hey...how come she’s here? She follows you?” 

“Aster follows me anywhere as long as she wants too, she’s quite a free spirit” 

Peter isn’t sure if he just makes the metaphor or he means literally a free spirit...hmm. Then she starts to rub her head with his leg.

“Oi...hmm.. Are you hungry? You want tuna? Can she eat tuna?” He asks to make sure, doesn’t want to make somebody’s cat’s stomach upset, of course not.

“She can eat anything. Body, soul, monster, creatures….” 

Peter blinks as the man still keeps reading casually. He isn’t sure if it’s a joke or not, whatever. Anyway let’s feed her.

 

“Here you go” He opens a can of tuna and gives it to her, she seems to like it. 

“She’s a good girl” Peter comments as the cat is eating neatly, maybe he’s a cat lover but he doesn’t know it before.

“She likes you” 

“Yeah? Well...if an animal loves me then I think I’m not so bad after all” He touches the cat’s head and she even rubs her head with him, awww….he definitely becomes a cat lover now. 

“This is the first time I saw someone other than me touch her and not losing a hand”

“......very funny” Peter pauses for awhile but realizes that must be a joke,

The man just smirks at him, 

 

“Anyway...I kinda remember….roughly….that I asked you to stay here last night. That’s why you’re here, right?” 

“Yes”

“And...did I say anything weird after that?”

“You said you’re a virgin and even asked me if I like that”

WHAT?!

Holy shoot...so damn embarrassing! 

“Sor...sorry about that” His face is crimson red, but actually! Not that true! Well...technically no but practically? Well…

“No, it’s absolutely fine. Why you have to be sorry when you’re telling the truth. Some human don’t even feel anything when they tell lies their entire life” 

“Well...erm...wait, how could you know I tell the truth?” Peter frowns, 

“You need a proof? Of your own virginity?” The man raises his eyebrows,

“Nonononoono...forget I said that!” He quickly excuses himself, 

 

“Let’s have quick breakfast and go” The man folds the newspaper,

“Erm...go where?” 

“You want to make your claim on your lottery, right?” 

“Oh...yeah...you will take me there?” He recalls faintly that he kinda say that,

“Yes”

“Okay...let me do quick bath just to wake up”

 

/

 

Peter is absolutely grateful that the man is willing to ride on the train with him and they might have to walk a little more but….he comes down from his apartment and the man leads him to a shiny black car parking around there. He even opens the passenger door for him, gosh.

 

“Erm….whose car is this?”

“Mine”

“You drive a car too?”

“The commuting system here isn’t the best, no offense, so it comes to my rationale that I should drive. Get in please” He has been opening the door for him,

“Oh okay” He gets in, wow….it’s the first time he sits in such a nice car, it looks really expensive and woh...what a delicate leather seat. 

“I don’t mean to be rude but...how did you get this car?” He’s curious again,

“You’re thinking I told the dealer to just give it to me without paying right?” He smirks as he presses start engine and woooooooooooh what a powerful engine sound! 

“Umm...nope” well, a little.

“I have enough money to buy everything in this world” 

“............”

Now Peter is torn between asking how does he acquire those money or just keep quiet to himself, that’s when the car starts moving and holy shit! It’s really fast!

 

“There’s speed limit you know?!” Peter quickly fastens the seatbelt, 

“Not when I’m driving”

“Whaaaaaaaat” 

 

/

 

They finally arrive at the service center and Peter’s face is kinda pale, the man really needs to learn how to drive properly! The more he screams, the man seems to enjoy it, what da heck…sadistic demon.

Anyway they go in to make a claim and Peter is immediately escorted to the waiting area while they check all the documents.

 

“Excited?” The man asks because Peter keeps rubbing his own hands and shaking his leg, 

“Of course….” Peter is very nervous, he won the lotto but there’s also the anxiety that they might accuse him for counterfeit ticket, he will just blame this man here then.

Finally the manager comes out and greet them,

“Congratulation, you’re our new jackpot winner” He offers his hand with such big smile,

Peter lets out big sigh with relief before shaking his hand back, 

“So do you want the annuity or lump sum payment?” The manager asks,

“Erm...lump sum please” Yep, Peter thinks he already thought it through,

“Alright let us calculate and gather all the money. It might take up to 15 days to receive the whole amount of money….”

“You will give him the money now” The man says as he looks to the manager with gleaming violet eyes,

 

“....yes sir...it will be done” He goes back to the office to work everything out,

Peter just looks at him,

“The sooner the better right?” The man just smirks at him,

Peter shrugs.

 

/

 

They leave the place with a very very big amount of money transferred into Peter’s bank account that he has to re-check the digits for so many times. Even with almost 50% withholding and federal tax, there’s still such a lot of money for him like he can never imagine in his entire life.

 

“Thank you….” Peter thanks him with slightly wet eyes, he’s overwhelmed and touched, very much.

“You’re welcome” Now his smile seems genuine, 

“How does it feel to be a millionaire?” He asks once they get in the car,

“I….I don’t know...it’s still very unreal to me. Like if I wake up from the dream now I wouldn’t be surprised” Peter can’t really describe his feeling now,

“You’re living your dream” 

He just tells him that before driving off and Peter is now calm, really thinking of living his life now. Then he realizes something,

“Can we stop by the bank for a moment?” 

 

/

/

/

 

It’s still too early for the club to open so some of employees are chatting and smoking in front of the club until a flashy supercar arrives. Everyone is not very surprised until a familiar face is recognized at the passenger seat.

 

“Thank you” Peter says, 

But why the man gotta pull the car roof off?! He totally did this on purpose, ugggghhhhh.

“You’re welcome” The man flashes his signature handsome smirk and Peter gets out of his car.

“Quill!” Rocket who recovers from gawking just now calls him,

“Oh hey” Shoot...Rocket is the last person he expects to see now but well can’t help it,

“How come you just!” Rocket keeps motioning between him and the car that already left, 

“Oh well..he’s kind enough to give me a ride” Peter shrugs,

“I mean...you and him?....already?” Rocket’s wide open mouth is priceless that Peter doesn’t want to see very often,

“No..no...no… whatever you’re thinking just quit it. He’s just offers me a ride, nothing else” Peter raises his both hands up as sign of sincere clarifying, 

“Really? But wow….that’s Maserati GranTurismo convertible….wow… your ass is very lucky” Rocket even got the accent right and Peter has to frown, just his ass?! How could he tell the car model right away, Peter wouldn’t wanna know that. 

 

“...you’re hopeless, anyway is Sullivan in? I have something to talk to him now” Peter is acting all serious now, yes he is. 

“Yeah he’s in, Kraglin is with him” Drax tells him, he’s surprised to see his friend get out of the man’s car too but not as much as Rocket, well as long as his friend is happy.

“Alright, thanks” Then Peter walks in, 

He will settle everything. 

 

/

 

Owner’s office,

 

“The sales suddenly drop this month, do you have anything to say?” 

A large man throws pieces of paper down on his table,

 

“The economy recession makes people save more money” Kraglin answers with straight face, 

“And someone killed himself in front of our club….” He adds,

“I know, that imbecile, what da hell is wrong with him? Why he gotta kill himself here? I mean...but people say he was last seen with your boy. Did he do anything to him?” The man points a burning cigar to him accusingly,

“Other than holding himself from kicking his balls for being harassed for so many times, no. To be honest that man deserved it” This time Kraglin looks right into his eyes,

The man starts laughing,

 

“I like your guts, that’s why I keep you here as a manager” The man stands up as he smokes his cigar, 

“Because you cannot handle everything here on your own” Yep, he said it

“Yeah yeah you’re right. And you still work hard for me all these years. I’m thankful” His tone is the mixture of sincerity and mocking, 

“I’m not working hard for you” Kraglin stands his point as he looks at him with such attitude,

“I know….you’re doing this for your captain, our ‘used to be’ captain. But as long as this club is under my control, it is mine” 

Kraglin just remains silent, as he’s always telling himself that conversing with the fool is fruitless. And he secretly accepts the truth.

 

Due to the financial crisis, this club ‘Eclector’ that his captain Yondu has built up from scrap needed to be mortgaged and this man right here offers to take care of it but it turned out that he just took everything as his own and his captain suddenly got seizure, made him unable to walk properly, forget about working regularly like before.

Both him and Peter, Yondu’s adopted son, were very shocked but they had to be strong and do their best, at least the club that Yondu built up wouldn’t just collapse into pieces. 

 

“You know, too bad I’m not interested in men or else I’m gonna take good care of both you and the boy….” The man’s circling around him,

“You’re disgusting….” Kraglin spits, 

“What? I’m doing you a favor, offering to take care you both so you don’t have to work hard anymore” He laughs, 

This Kraglin here still looking good all these years and the boy is even more attractive and he wants to try.

 

That’s when his office door is opened.

 

“Sullivan, I come to talk to you” Peter announces, he didn’t even knock the door, so bad ass he’s proud of himself.

“What?” The large man looks confused and irritated, 

Peter frowns as the two of them standing too close to each other, is he trying to do something to Kraglin? He quickly walks up and stands in between them. 

“Stay away from him” Peter looks right in his eyes, 

He doesn’t trust this man, he still remembers very clearly that his friend’s...spirit...told him that he harassed Peter and gave him a lot of trouble because Sullivan told him to! What if he tries to give Kraglin trouble too. He will protect him!

“Hey...what’s this. We were just talking” He’s playing all innocent of course,

“Pete, what are you doing?” Kraglin is shocked too, why is Peter acting all bold with Sullivan now,

“Trust me” Peter turns to whisper to him,

 

“I’ve already taken care of this place and you’re free to go” 

That’s what Peter said and everyone in the room is confused, 

“I’m not following boy, you mean you will clean the place, yeah?” The large man asks, 

“....yes...I’ve cleaned all the mess here, including you, the biggest mess of all” 

The man still rolls his eyes, 

“See it for yourself” Peter takes out the document from his jacket and shoves it into the bigger man,

The man can go through only few sentence and he quits already, he’s not a big fan of reading.

“I have no time for your joke, boy. If you pull this kind of thing to waste my time again I’mma sack you….”

“I’ve already paid off the mortgage of this club” Peter finally enlightens him with arms crossed, 

 

“It isn’t in your name anymore. Because then we were too broke to pay for any expense so here you go, I’m giving you the money you’ve paid to take over this place, here” Peter tosses an amount of money onto the table, “with interest” he adds,

Both Kraglin and Sullivan gasp, where did Peter get those money! And what did he just say? He paid off the mortgage and took back this place! 

“Peter, what’s going on?” Kraglin is afraid that Peter would pull off some kind of stunt that will cause his own life, a big man here isn’t the one to be messed with. 

“As I said, Krag. I paid off the mortgage so the place isn’t under his control anymore”

“How?!” Kraglin looks back and forth between his face and the money on the table, that looks like some kind of thousands of dollars. 

“Let’s just say that I’ve been lucky lately” Peter turns back to the man,

“So let me tell you again, you’re free to go or should I rephrase it, just fuck off” 

Peter looks the man in the eyes, all these years this man takes advantage of everyone, mostly his dad, he took over this club and does anything he wants with it. It has to end now. 

 

“You bastard, like I will believe you” Sullivan grits his teeth as he tear apart the documents in his hand,

“Go ahead, shred it to pieces and mix it with your drink if you may, it’s your copy anyway” Peter shrugs,

He has been dreaming of this moment all his life, to look this man in the eyes and tell him to fuck off. 

“You will pay for this joke!” The man points at him,

“Actually it’s not a joke” Said a mysterious voice and everybody turns to him,

A lushly handsome man is sitting on the long couch and nobody sees where did he come from. Peter is kinda used to it already thou.

 

“Who are you! When did you get in here!” Sullivan blurts out, maybe he was arguing with the boy that he didn’t notice the mysterious man,

“Just now” He still sits crossed legs so casually, he even lifts up a bottle of alcohol on the table to examine and smell, 

“You got bad taste” He turns to say and even looks around the room decoration with disdain, who says he can just give comment freely like that?!

“All of you out of my room! Now!” Sullivan won’t put up with this bullshit anymore,

“It’s not your room anymore, you get out” Peter reminds him, why someone is so thick-headed that they don’t understand they’re kicked out already. 

 

“I suggest you listen to him” The handsome man walks up to them with such cool and calm manner, 

“Since we have enough time to run down your business history and it said that you’ve been busy with tax evasion up until now” 

“What?! No way! How can you do that! And who are you!” Sullivan looks shocked, like his secret is out,

“He is…..my… special...agent….attorney” Peter finishes it and the man looks at him, is he now?

“Anyway I suggest you better run and hide or prepare yourself to face trial because someone at the revenue department ain’t very happy with you” Peter tells him,

 

“You bastard! I should get rid of you when I can!” Sullivan got angry and is about to hurt him,

“Peter!” Kraglin tries to put the boy away but someone is already between them,

“It’s not wise to do this” 

Ronan catches his arm and Sullivan screams with pain, what’s with that strength! His knees start wobbling, as he tries to fetch his knife under his jacket, there’s a sound of bone cracking.

“AAAAHHHHHHH!!” 

Peter and Kraglin are witnessing the incident with pure horror.

“Please! I’m sorry!” Sullivan is on his knees now, whimpering,

“Get your money and get out of here” Those violet eyes gleaming,

“....yes...yes I will” He whimpers and the man releases his arm, 

The man reluctantly gets up, grabs the money on the table and walks out of the room. Shit, even Peter feels bad for him but he kinda deserve it for trying to harm him and Kraglin. 

 

So….is it real now? Like he just kicked Sullivan out of this club! But first,

 

“Are you okay?” Peter comes in to check on the man, 

“I am, you don’t think he could hurt me right?” He asks back, shit such handsome smirk,

Everything is so surreal now and he doesn’t really know what to do, so he hugs the man, to everyone’s surprise.

“Thank you” Peter says it against his chest,

The man’s arm slowly hugs him back, he’s never been hugged before and this is totally a surprise for him.

“You’re welcome” He breathes in the scent from Peter’s hair and that is very soothing to his mind which he also doesn’t know why. 

 

“Erm...I’m sorry to interrupt but what just happened? Peter?” 

Kraglin who was shocked for a minute and even let the two have some moment together decided that he should get some kind of explanation too.

“Oh, erm...the thing is…” Peter suddenly jumps out of the man’s arm, 

“I won a jackpot lotto and I use the money to pay off the mortgage and get this club back, yes” Peter concludes everything in one go, 

Kraglin still looks at him with wide eyes, like this isn’t enough explanation, totally!

“Just like that? When? How?” 

“I won the lotto yesterday and today I made a claim also went to the bank to settle the mortgage and get some cash” 

“But...but doesn’t it take some time to get the money and everything?”

“Well….as I told you that I’m quite lucky lately, everything has been processed very quickly” 

Because the man here looked into their eyes and told them to make it happen now, the lotto, the mortgage paying off, the cash, everything. But Kraglin doesn’t have to know that.

 

“Here, take a look at my bank account” Peter shows him his mobile phone that links directly with his account, 

Kraglin gasps and covers his mouth once he sees the digits.

“It might sound unreal but it really happened, Krag. Even me still working on processing the information but the money and the document is real. We got our club back now….” 

Peter ends the sentence with watery eyes and Kraglin just hugs him,

“I can’t believe it, Pete...I can’t…. All these years we’ve been working so hard for this” His voice is shaking because he’s crying, 

“I know right? All these times you two have been working hard for me so let me take care both of you now. I will find you a new apartment and get the best doctor to take care of Yondu….” Peter’s also murmuring his thought, his wishes that he always prays for. 

 

Ronan looks at both of them hugging and crying with each other. Suddenly he feels warm in his heart, for once that his wish granting has brought such happiness to someone and it’s for pure good, for justice that they deserve. 

Looks like his time in this mortal world shall be fun. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continued…

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a kind demon :)))


	7. This is not a Date

/

/

/

 

“Yondu!!!” 

“What?!!”

 

Peter just opens his bedroom door and blurts in, the old man almost fell from his bed.

 

“What is with you!” Yondu tries to recover from the shock, 

“Oh, sorry if I scare you. This! Take a look at this document!” Peter hands him those papers as he sits on his bed, 

“What document….you didn’t knock any girl up right?!” 

“No...not that” Peter rolls his eyes, 

Yondu doesn’t understand what his boy is so excited about then he takes a good look at the paper. He sees the name of his club so it got his attention. 

“What….?” He gasps,

“Yes...the mortgage is all paid off and it’s in your name now, Yondu” Peter assures him, 

 

“Boy...it’s too early for April’s Fool day!” Yondu almost hits him with the paper, 

“Hey! It’s not a joke!” Peter quickly insists,

“It’s true, captain. Peter already paid off the mortgage and kicked Sullivan out” Kraglin comes in to help Peter,

Yondu looks at both of them back and forth, he looks very confused. 

“You did what?” He asks,

“I already took care of the club, the mortgage, Sullivan, now it’s all yours again” Peter said it with such proud that he never knew he could feel like that,

 

“....How??” Yondu knows that his boy is playful sometimes but Kraglin is not, and they wouldn’t make this kind of joke to him. That will be too cruel.

“I’m lucky enough to win lotto jackpot” Peter tells him the truth, 

“You what!?” Yondu almost squeals, almost,

“Here’s the photo of me getting the cheque, the document that I signed to get the money, and the amount of money in my bank account” Peter shows the photo on his phone, the sooner Yondu understands the situation and where his money comes from, the sooner they can get things done.

Yondu looks up at both of them who are patiently waiting for him to realize what’s going on.

“No way….” Yep, still cannot believe it.

“I know now where did I get that word from, but it’s true. I made it, dad, I really did” 

This time Peter looks at him with watery eyes, he already cried with Kraglin earlier but looks like he can cry again now.

 

“What….” Yondu takes a look at the documents in his hand again, they look pretty real to him but he doesn’t know shit now because Peter is hugging him so tight, like he never hugs him this tight before and Yondu slowly returns the hug.

His boy is sobbing on his shoulder and he can’t say anything now. Damn sure he won’t go this far just to make this kind of joke to him.

“I’ll take good care of you now….” Peter murmurs as he’s sniffling, 

Kraglin also sheds his tears, 

 

/

/

/

 

“So...I will take him to hospital tomorrow morning to have the doctor checking him up, looking for any possible cure for his condition. The club might have to be closed for a day or few to rearrange a lot of stuff. Even though it’s in my dad’s name, he can’t really take care of it right now so Kraglin and I will have to run the place. Maybe when my dad’s condition is better and he can walk properly then he can actually run the club again. I will find a good place for them to live too, an apartment or a nice house, anything they prefer. I already left them some money just in case they wanna buy something or just wanna burn the money. You should have seen my dad’s face when I gave him a hundred thousand dollars in cash, so funny I wish I recorded it. This ice-cream is nice” 

Peter spoons the ice-cream into his mouth,

 

He is having ice-cream at Baskin Robbins near his place with his new friend here. Mr. Demon, handsome one. Peter felt bad that he didn’t ask him to join their dinner at his dad’s place earlier, they just ordered something simple like Chinese food but they’re quite good. The family moments are priceless as all of them take turn crying, even Yondu who never shows his weakness to anyone, he sheds few tears. 

Mr. Demon here didn’t mind about the dinner, he prefers desserts anyway. So Peter took him here.

 

“Good to hear that” He’s having a big bowl of sundae with the flavor of the month, the rainbow.

A freakin’ handsome and powerful demon here is enjoying rainbow ice-cream, Peter finds that totally cute.

“I still can’t believe that there is a day I can just grab and buy whatever I want” Peter is talking about his incident at the supermarket earlier.  
He grabbed all the good stuff and filled his dad’s old fridge with those. He thinks they need new fridge too. 

“It’s just the beginning” The man smirks,

“Yeah?” Peter thinks with himself for a moment, very short moment,

“Actually I don’t need anything much, just good food to eat and good place to sleep. I still don’t know what to do with all those money, maybe I will send my dads on some vacations but Yondu is always grumpy about travelling…...can I just rent a jet for him?” He whispers the last sentence, 

“Absolutely” 

“Wouldn’t it be considered too much?” 

 

“The money is yours to spend, but very interestingly all these times I’ve heard only what you’re going to do for your dads and nothing for yourself” Mr. Demon points it out, 

“Well….as I’ve said, I don’t really need anything” 

“How about a new place to stay?” He suggests,

“....should I? You think the one I’m staying is not good?” 

“No”

Shoot, such a direct answer. 

“I’ll….I’ll look for some place for myself then” Maybe after he settles everything about his dad first, 

“I’ll help you, I’m actually good at real estate because I’ve spent free time learning about it”

Peter blinks, “.....Okay” Wow….he’s such an in-trend demon, studying this and that and they’re all serious business, no nonsense. 

 

“Can I ask you an honest question?” Peter decides that it’s time to know more about Mr.Demon here,

“Yes”

“What are you doing here…. I mean… coming on Earth right? Like what have you been doing exactly? Granting wishes, studying human business, and having desserts? Anything else?” 

“Capturing some bad spirits if I found ones” The man adds,

“Arr….yes you mentioned that” Peter also doesn’t know why they can converse such peculiar topic so casually like this, 

 

“I don’t grant wishes very often, only some special one who deserves it” 

Peter slowly points at himself, 

“Yes, because you saved Aster and she likes you” 

“Wow...what an honour” 

Really….Peter would NEVER imagine in a hundred years that saving a cat would bring him jackpot lotto of many million dollars. 

“Last time I granted a wish, a man had ruled a country” 

“What?” 

“Hundreds of years ago”

“And…..what did he do in exchange of your wish granting?”

“....his virgin daughter’s life” 

They both remain silent. 

 

“Erm...woh….I don’t think I’m ready for this conversation” Peter avoids his eye contact immediately, his very beautiful gleaming violet ones.

“Why? There’s nothing bad in it”

“Nothing bad? You took an innocent’s life and you said nothing bad?!” Peter admits he’s kinda pissed now, he never imagined this man right here would do that, even though he’s a demon.

“I never took her life” The man said with fingers on his temple, 

“.........erm….you took her virginity?” Peter decreases the volume of his voice,

“Not that either” He looks bored now, 

“Okay...maybe I misheard some part, so what did he exactly have to trade to get your wish?” He’s not nosy, just curious,

“Nothing”

“Nothing?!”

 

“The story was, the daughter pleaded both good and evil spirits to save her father. He was dying with incurable disease. There was no answer from heaven and I happened to pass by so I granted her wish. Her father recovered and became the country’s new king. If I didn’t save him, his family will be banished or executed by the ones who opposed them. The girl offered her life in return but I turned it down. They lived happily together after that” 

The man finishes the story while eating ice-cream and Peter still blinks,

 

“I’m confused...so what exactly is your criteria to help people?” He asks, 

“Nothing, I just do what I want. I already told you right?” 

“But! But! I read that demons like you feed on soul and young human’s virginity right?!” He looks really frustrated as he says it but he does anyway,

“There’s a lot of interesting tales you mortal have come up with. We don’t feed on human soul, first of all it doesn’t taste good, secondly they’re too filthy sometimes even demon like us considered it unhealthy to consume” 

Peter blinks again,

 

“And for the virginity part, that’s again just human made story. We’re not lusting after human, we don’t even care if they’re virgin or not” 

“Err….no?” 

“No” He finishes the sundae and looks like he wants to order more, 

“But lust...isn’t that from you demon?” 

“No, it’s from human themselves. None of the sins are from us and we don’t seduce them to do. They’re all within each human, it’s up to them how much they would let them out. My grandfather forgot to tell you that his creation isn’t perfect, contains many flaws but that’s what makes you human” 

Peter thinks about it as he listens, the man is quite right but something got his attention,

 

“Your grandfather?”

“You mortal call him God” He’s looking at the menu, picking next flavor to have.

“Wait...your grandfather is God?!” Peter still tries to keep his volume down but his face right now should look weird. 

“Yes, one of his sons, Lucifer, is my father so he’s basically my grandfather. We don’t really talk much, family feud. I’ll go get another bowl of ice-cream, you want something?” 

“Erm….nope” 

“Okay, excuse me” Then Mr. Handsome demon is on his way to get another ice-cream, clearly it’s more alluring to him than human soul.

 

Peter is back to himself, come to think about it. He made Peter win jackpot lotto, maybe he shouldn’t freak out about anything he’d hear from him anymore, maybe.

 

“The service here isn’t the best but their ice-cream is good” And he is back with another bowl of ice-cream, 

“Yeah, the ladies at the counter aren’t the best service providers, not very nice sometimes” 

“I know but it’s their own choice they choose to commit. My grandfather bless you with the power of making choices but you will have to accept the consequence” He starts devouring his second bowl and hums with approval.

 

“So erm...how about your mother? Any siblings?” Peter decides they should change the topic, now he’s curious about his family background.

“I don’t have a mother. We demon are not born like the way human are. We are born from pure spirits that my father creates. I am the firstborn he ever created. I also have some siblings, sisters, and servants. The lower rank demons perform the work of punishing human souls who committed sins, creature, monsters, anyone who deserve to be punished”

“Wow….I feel like I’m in the class of Demonology” He learns a lot of new things today, “So is every demon able to grant wishes like you?” 

“No, only very high rank one. To be honest, it might be only me” 

“Only you?” 

“Yes” 

“How come? Because you’re the firstborn?” 

“It could be. My father always told me to choose wisely what to do with my power. It’s not only the wish and act that we make but also its consequence” 

 

“How powerful are you? May I ask?” 

The man just flips his hand up and a small blue fire is light up on his palm,

“Woh!” Peter is surprised, but judging from everyone’s reaction in the shop, it seems like only him seeing this.

“I am very powerful. My power is indefinite that it comes to the point that I don’t even know what to do with it” 

Peter is staring at the blue flame with awe, holy shit, is it real fire? But it also looks very beautiful.

“Can...Can I touch it?” He knows that this time his curiosity can really kill him but he still wants to try,

“Yes...give me your palm” 

 

Peter bares his hand and the man slightly passes the fire onto it and his eyes widen,

“Wow...is it for real now?” Peter looks at the blue fire on his palm with extreme awe, “Am I the only one who’s seeing this?” 

“Yes” 

Peter looks around again, hopefully they don’t look like a couple of crazy people performing invisible joke in the eyes of others.

Then suddenly everything in the place stops moving,

“What?” Peter looks here and there, people really are not moving, even the water pouring into the glass is paused in the air. Holy shit!

“You seem nervous about people seeing you like this, how about them not seeing at all” The man says as his violet eyes gleaming,

“Are you pausing the time right now?!” 

“Yes” 

“What?!” 

Holy shit shit shit shit…..this man right here really is powerful, he can’t, he really can’t. 

 

“So erm..erm..what does this fire do?” Peter means the one that still burning on his palm right now, luckily it doesn’t feel hot at all.

“It burns anything that comes into contact to oblivion dust”

“.........Get it back right now” Peter doesn’t want it in his hand anymore!

The man chuckles before calling it back to him and it is put out with a soft blow from his mouth and everything in the shop starts moving again, wow…. Peter still can’t believe it but it’s really happening.

 

“You know, this really looks like a first date where ones try to get to know each other and show off their abilities” Peter has none to show thou, his bad jokes maybe.

“...so you’re saying this is our first date?” The man asks back,

“N...Nope. I said it looks like, I’m not saying it is” Peter quickly corrects that,

“Why not. It can absolutely be” 

Shit….he said shit mentally a thousand times now only today. The man here with that hopeful smile looks so damn handsome. 

An ice-cream date? That’s just too adorable, Peter really can’t. 

 

“I can stop the time again now if you are going to kiss me” The man offers,

“What?! No! I’m not kissing you now. You gotta work harder to get my kiss, sir” 

Shit shit shit...Peter knows he turns absolutely red, now just trying to drink some water from the cup to conceal it. 

“Okay” He just accepts it like that,

Okay what! 

 

“As I’ve said that I don’t know what to do with my power anymore. Many years gone by everything is just all the same. I save some mortals if it’s not time for their death and I capture bad spirits and send them back to hell. I watch this world changed in decades, centuries, millennials, and I feel like I’m the only one staying at the same spot while everything changes” 

The man comes back to telling the story and Peter actually listens, secretly thankful that he changes the topic.

“I move here and there, do this and that just to give me reason to stay. But it’s all the same, it has been the same all along and I start to feel bored to the point that I might return to where I’m from but then….” The man pauses,

“Then?”

“Then I met you few days ago and everything totally changes”

“Me?! How?!”

“I already told you that you’re the only one that isn’t affected by my power at all. You even kicked me out of your room”

Oops...that’s true. 

“Call me this and that, assuming I’m some kind of youtuber, magician, something that like”

“Erm...I’m sorry that I did that to you but hello? This is New York, weird and bad people are everywhere ready to scam people to bits. Living here is hard, people turn bad all the time” Peter gives out his reason, 

 

“You don’t turn bad” The man comments, 

“I try not to, at least I mind my own business”

“That’s because you’re genuinely good and that’s the quality of mortal that I don’t see very often”

“Erm...there’re nuns and monks who ordained for the good of religion?”

“You don’t want me to tell you what they’re actually doing behind the public”

“Umm...no. How about some activists, someone who do charity works on their own without getting paid”

“They do that to satisfy their own belief, to feed on their self-fulfillment, too much of it becomes pride, greed, and lust….” 

“Okay, I understand what you mean. If this is really a date you’re ruining it, sir” Peter stops him, 

“Sorry” He smirks, 

 

“Anyway...what I said about meeting you. You’re totally different from others and that got my attention. The more I am with you, the more I want to discover…. When I said you’re interesting I totally meant it. You really are…..fascinating”

 

Shoot….this man….has to be the smoothest demon ever exists! He just restores the good atmosphere to Peter’s so-called-not-a-date within few sentence. 

 

“Are all demons as eloquent as you are?” Peter asks, 

“Maybe” He smirks again, not at all handsome. 

Peter shakes his head with small shy smile, 

“I….er….will tell you again that I’m quite a boring person but if you want to stick with me for now because I can make your time worthwhile then you’re welcome. I’m glad I can help” 

Peter offers his hand for a decent handshake but the man grabs and kisses on the back of his hand instead.

“WHAT?!” Peter almost jumps out of his seat, 

“That’s not what I meant to do!” His face is crimson red now, pulling his hand back immediately,

“Sorry” His smirk isn’t sorry at all, Urrrrrkkkkkkkkk.

 

“I’m going now. I’ve done too much embarrassing things in here tonight and I can never return to this shop” Peter is about to leave, ignoring people staring at him, 

“I’ll walk you home” The man offers,

Again, being all so gentleman, Peter can’t.

“It’s good that you won’t return to that store” The man says once they’re out on the street,

“Why? Their service is that bad? You like their ice-cream” 

“There will be robbery there in these few days, killing the shopkeepers including the ones we see tonight”

“What….?” Peter gasps, looks back at the place,

“Can you do something about it?” 

“Why would I?”

“Erm….to save people’s lives? You do that too right?”

“I only do that when their lives still have time on earth but in this case, no”

Peter remains silent for a moment, 

 

“What about if I go in and tell them what’s going to happen in the next few days and they close the shop” Peter says, 

“They won’t believe you and even if they close the shop. There will be some other incidents that will take their lives anyway” 

Peter remains silent at that spot, he is torn inside that he knows someone is going to die and he cannot do anything about it. 

“Don’t blame yourself, everybody has to accept the consequences of their acts” The man explains to him,

“Yeah?”

For a moment, it reminds him what a man really is. A demon who sees death as something very normal. 

“And if you intervene, that unfortunate event can fall upon you too and I don’t want that to happen”

Peter makes difficult face, it will affect him too huh? What an angry unfortunate. 

 

“Come on, you have a lot of things to do tomorrow” The man says, he puts his arm on his shoulder, urging him to walk.

“.....Okay” Peter agrees to go, 

The man is right, he has a long ass list to do tomorrow and the next days, but first….

“Are we close friends enough that you can put your arm on my shoulder when we walk now?” 

“I’m an opportunistic” 

Da heck?!

“Stop it, people will misunderstand us” Peter actually laughs with that, this demon is unbelievable. First the kiss on his hand, now this. 

“Sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable” He takes his arm out,

“It’s not that...uncomfortable” Peter mutters to himself, 

 

They keep walking until finally reaching Peter’s apartment,

 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning” The man says,

“Erm….for?” Peter is confused, he can’t remember if he has an appointment with this man, 

“For your new apartment visiting. I’ll make an appointment for you” 

“Oh...erm...well, I actually think that I will take my dad to the hospital first” 

“His check-up can take some time or even the whole day. You can do other things during that, your step-father can stay with him, am I right?” 

“Hmm….you’re actually right. Okay, let’s do it” Peter finally agrees, 

 

“Are you coming in?” Peter asks as he unlocks the door,

“You’re inviting me to your room now?” The man looks hopeful again,

“Well I know that you can get in or out at anytime, just wanna ask so I don’t have to jump when I see you on my couch again” He knows he’s using that as excuse, it’s partially true. 

“But being asked by you is actually really nice”

Peter rolls his eyes, “Just get in”

 

As they walk in, a black cat already walks up to them.

“Hey….you’re in here all along? Are you hungry?” Peter sits down to pet her, 

“Meow…..” She purrs as he scratches her head, 

“Let’s get you a tuna. Tomorrow I’ll buy cat food for you, k?” Peter walks into the kitchen, 

Ronan looks down at his cat, seems like both of them really REALLY like this human and want to stick around.

 

“I”ll take quick bath. Feel free to make yourself comfortable, k?” Peter says as he already put down the tuna can for the cat, 

“Can I sleep in your bed then”

“Hmm...except that, we’re not there yet, okay?” Peter rolls his eyes, he actually chuckles, 

 

/

 

Peter comes out of the bath to find a man reading on the couch, looks like he really loves reading. 

 

“What are you reading?” 

“Something about world economy, nothing much”

Okay, why isn’t he surprised.

“While you were taking shower, I’ve already made like ten appointments for condo visiting tomorrow”

“Wow….that was fast, thank you” Peter has some decency to put some clothes on, he can take it off later. 

He puts a can of chilling Budweiser on the table for him.

“Thank you” 

“Sorry I don’t have any expensive alcohol here, only this” Peter sips from his own can, 

“This is good enough” He opens it to drink,

 

“There’s one thing I want to ask you” Peter sits down on the couch, 

“Yes?” He puts down the book,

“Erm...since you can summon soul….the other day...right?”

“Right”

“I wanted to ask…. Can you actually call my mother’s?” Peter feels his voice is very small, under the lamp light, he looks quite vulnerable. 

“What is her name?”

“Meredith Maria Quill” 

Peter isn’t very sure why he asks this, if the man really can do that then whether his heart is ready for it or not but he has been thinking about it so he finally asks him.

“She’s in heaven, that’s out of my territory” The man answers and Peter blinks, feeling like he could stop breathing before breathing out his laugh,

 

“Wow….I mean….I’m both disappointed and relieved at the same time but at least I know that she’s in heaven so….” Peter sips his beer, 

“You want to talk about it?” The man offers, 

“You want to listen?”

“I have all the time in the world”

“Yeah right”

 

Peter tells him the story of himself growing up without knowing his real father, his mother died because of cancer when he was eight and Yondu adopted him. He doesn’t have many friends growing up and since living with Yondu he had to work since young age but he appreciated it. Yondu taught him a lot of things about working and living in the city. He mostly focuses on his work until he doesn’t have any relationship, even though there’s a lot of people approaching him but he’s very busy and Peter doesn’t feel any attraction to them. If he’s going to have a relationship, he wants to make sure it’s a good one. 

 

“Interesting” The man comments after listening to Peter,

“How about you?” Peter asks,

“And how about me?”

“Do you...have any lover? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Which one you prefer?” Peter shrugs, 

“We don’t have that kind of relationship” The man says,

“Not at all? All these time? Wow...I understand now why you said your life is boring” 

“What’s that?” 

“Nope, so erm...any preferences? For example, do you find any girls or guys attractive?” 

“....they’re all the same to us” The man answers truthfully,

“Really? You know what, we have a lot of categories nowadays and I mean A LOT that I lost count already. For example, my dad who’s living with my stepdad, they’re called gay and for girl and girl’s relationship it’s called lesbian and many others that I can’t follow. Trans, pan, bi...etc. etc.” 

 

“I only know that I like you”

And both of them become silent, Peter totally forgets what he’s saying,

“Erm...what?”

“I don’t know about categories you’re telling me, I know they exist because human are diversified and free to make their choices. But there’s something special about you and I think I like you”

“Okay mister, I don’t know how our conversation escalates to this...but thank you? and….I think I like you too...maybe?” 

“I’m happy to hear that” 

 

“As friends I mean and this is still not a date” Peter insists with a can of beer in his hand,

“I know” The man smirks,

“So erm… I think I should go to bed now” 

“Alright” The man nods,

“Feel free to stay or leave, k? Just lock the door for me” Peter gets up from the couch and goes straight to the bed, 

 

“Goodnight” He says from his bed as he’s stripping off his clothes, 

“Goodnight” The man responds,

 

Peter turns off the light in his bedroom. A black kitty walks past her owner to jump on the bed.

“What? Okay...you can sleep here as long as you have no ticks. Goodnight kitty girl” 

 

Ronan looks at his cat and narrows his eyes, how come his cat is allowed to sleep on the bed with Peter and he is not, so unfair.

But maybe, some time in the future, he might get the permission to share his bed.

 

Sweet dreams my mortal.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continued…

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they progressing? What do you think? :)))


	8. This might be a Date

/

/

/

 

Peter walks into the room and he has to gasp with the view and how spacious the room is. It is the penthouse on 56th floor with 360 view with the price of $20 million dollars, woh…..

 

“Do you like it?” asked the man who accompanied him as if he’s a real estate agent himself.

“Well….it’s nothing not to like about it….right?” Peter looks around, the overall view of NYC is totally visible up here. Wow… 

 

Peter had Yondu and Kraglin delivered to the hospital and promised them to be back by the time they finish or Peter finishes. Yondu was a bit fussy about it, said it’s unnecessary. But after pleading from his son and husband, he finally agreed to go. Peter even gave a peck on his cheek before he left that turned Yondu totally red but also behaved after that. 

And now, Mr. Demon here is taking him around the city for apartment shopping, dope. 

The first place is stunning already, of course it’s $20 million.

The man almost turns to tell the agent that they’re going to take this magnificent room when Peter speaks up,

 

“But I want something more simple” 

The man with piercing violet eyes looks at him questionably,

“More simple?”

“Yes, I mean…. No offense, the room is marvelous like I can’t ever imagine I’ll be able to set my foot in here in my entire life but… I don’t think it’s suitable for me” Peter gives his reason and he looks quite casual about it.

“....alright” The man listens to him, he’s the one who’s actually going to live here anyway.

He turns to thank the agent before leaving the place and get on his Maserati. 

 

“If I’m going to buy a $20 million dollar apartment, I’d rather spend it on something more necessary like cause-related donation” Peter shrugs, 

“Why am I not surprised to hear that” The man comments, 

“I don’t really need the room that big anyway, it’s just me” He shrugs again, 

The man smirks as he’s driving, 

“To be honest, all the rooms that I’ve booked for you today look similar to that one. Are you still interested in visiting?” He asks, 

“Erm...well...what’s the cheapest one?” 

“$15 million dollars”

“Good grace….but you already made an appointment so we should visit? Right?” 

“It would be nice to the agents”

“Okay, we still have time so let’s do it. I’ll consider this as a tour around NYC” 

“Alright” 

 

So the man takes him to the next place and the next and the next. They leave the places with Peter shaking his head. They are all very nice and stylish and not to mention super expensive but Peter doesn’t feel related to those places, he doesn’t see himself living there. 

 

“Okay, tell me exactly what kind of room do you want?” The man isn’t out of patience, he just wants to save time for them both. 

They’re having lunch break at a decent burger restaurant. 

“Well….erm…. Something simple and classic maybe?” 

The man frowns before he fetches his phone and searches for the image.

“Like this?” He shows it to Peter,

“Erm….very beautiful and classic yes, but not with golden wall and marble pillars please.. The place looks like Arabian castle in the movie than apartment in NYC” Peter makes difficult face, what’s with that big ass crystal chandelier. 

“You know what, it would be much easier if I can read your mind and get to it” The man comments,

“....that will take all the fun away then” Peter teases, he’s half-serious, can’t imagine anyone reading his mind, well nothing interesting in there thou.

The man smirks at him, “That’s true” 

Please stop being so handsome.

 

“I want something like this, here” Peter shows him his phone of a classic style room with the touch of vintage but also look modern and simple, nothing lavish.

“Have you ever seen this kind of room?” He asks, 

“Yes, 400 years ago” 

And Peter rolls his eyes, 

“It’s not that old, it’s just the style. I mean...I remember it from the movie I watched when I was young...the ‘80s” 

“They adopted the Baroque architecture but at the same time making it modern”

“....yeah” Peter isn’t sure but maybe that’s what it is.

“We can look for that” Then he’s typing on his phone, hmm….it’s fascinating to see a demon actually using a smartphone. 

 

“How about this?” He shows Peter his phone, 

“Not bad….” Peter slides the photos and takes a good look at those, it’s kinda nice actually.

“Want to go and take a look?” 

“Sure, is the place available today?”

“I’ll make it available” 

“....Okay” 

 

/

 

The landlady shows them around herself, it’s on the 12th floor, the highest level of the building. Peter walks in and looks around, the place is empty but very well maintained and it’s all white. She opens the curtain for the view of terrace and it’s breathtaking. The high ceiling gives more space to breathe.

 

“This place used to be belong to my parents. I will be very happy if someone will take care of it” The old landlady says, 

Peter walks around, looking here and there. The place might need some renovation and cleaning but overall it’s manageable. 

“It’s beautiful” He continues walking around, looking out the terrace, imagining the warm sunlight in the morning.

“I’ll buy this place” He turns to tell them with small smile, 

“You know what, I almost buy this place myself after you smile like that” The man says,

“No, no, this is on me, sir” Peter looks up to him with that smile, 

 

“When are you two going to move in?” asked the landlady and both of them turn,

“Oh...no...we’re not living together. It’s just me living here” Peter quickly tells her, “He will just drop by….. sometimes…” He points to the man,

“Very often” The man adds,

“Alright, I’ll have the documents prepared. At the meantime please feel free to take a tour” She gives a knowing smile before walking out,

“Is she thinking we’re a couple looking for a place together?” Peter asks,

“I think so” The man seems casual about it, 

“Whaaaaaaaaaat, what makes her think like that” 

“Because we look like ones?” 

“Ughhh no way……” Peter walks away, but seriously in these few days, this man has been with him almost all the time since the day they met. It’s very very strange that they become pretty close in such short time despite their different identity. Peter isn’t even freaked out about who he really is anymore.

He considers him as a good friend….

 

“Oh, I think I’ll give this corner to Aster, what do you think?” Peter points to one cozy corner of the room,

“.........so my cat can live here and I can’t?” Now the man crosses his arms, 

“What? I just wanna buy some cat condo for her to play and sleep properly so she doesn’t have to sleep in my bed anymore” Peter shrugs, doesn’t understand why the man seems to be offended, 

The man just shakes his head, begrudgingly, 

 

“You can visit anytime thou” Peter says before walking off, “You’re welcome” 

So he’s allowed to visit him, okay then. 

 

/

 

Peter rolls his dad’s wheelchair into the classic townhouse, the place is beautiful and already decorated that he gasps with awe. Peter picks them up after the check-up is over.

 

“Do you like it?” He asks his dad with excitement,

“How much is it?” That’s what his dad responds, 

“....$14 million”

“I’m outta here” 

“Wait wait wait, don’t worry about the price, look at the big picture here” Peter grabs his wheelchair before his dad tries to turn it other way, 

“The place is newly built with the classic style because I know you always love that, fully wheelchair accessible, beautiful and spacious back terrace, 3 levels with elevator and it’s only 15 minutes from the club. What do you think?” 

“....it’s beautiful and perfect but you don’t have to do this, boy” His dad is still not super happy about it,

“I don’t have to do what? I just want to take good care of you, what’s wrong with that?” 

“You can keep the money to yourself, in case something happens…..”

“I still got a lot with myself and this property is already purchased so you have to live here now” 

“...are you forcing me to live here now?” The old man turns to his boy, 

“Yes sir” Peter places the bag of key card on his lap, 

 

“Pete’s doing this for you. Just accept it, he will be happy” Kraglin grabs his hand and the old man sighs,

“Alright, whatever” He gives in, 

“That’s my old man. Feel free to tour around, k? Just order anything you need, I’ll take care of other stuff” 

Peter lets Kraglin take care of the wheelchair because he still has other stuff to be taken care of, his dads’ stuff and his own stuff. The classic penthouse that he purchased with the price of $300k still needs a lot of adjustment and decoration. Ronan thinks that he should look for new furniture and forbids him from using any old ones, why Peter gotta listen to him anyway? His fridge is just twelve years old and his bed frame and mattress is just third hand, still totally usable! 

 

/

 

In front of one fine restaurant, 

 

Peter has been running around the city today, of course he must be tired and hungry. He just said that he wants to have good steak for dinner and the man took him here. 

 

“Erm...I don’t think they’ll let me in dressing like this” Peter means his super casual top and pants, 

“You just bought a $300k penthouse and $14 million townhouse in cash wearing that, why are you nervous now?” The man teases, 

“It’s totally different, my dads always taught me to never disrespect the place especially restaurants” Peter pouts, 

“Let’s get you dress up then” Then the man turns his steering wheel,

“Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh” 

When will he start to drive properly! Holy shoot! 

 

They end up in one suit shop around the fifth avenue,

 

“Everything in here looks so expensive, you can just take me to the thrift store, you know?” Peter whispers to the man, 

“You have millions of dollar in your account and still want to go to thrift store, unbelievable” The man shakes his head, 

 

“Good evening gentlemen, how may I help you” The salesman already approaches them, Peter can’t get away now, waaaaaahhhhhhhh.

“Can you find a suit for him, please” The man turns Peter around to face him, shoot.

“Absolutely sir, may I ask on which occasion?” What’s with that crisp accent, Peter can’t.

“Just casual, for fine dining” Again he answers for him,

“Do you have any color you like in particular?” 

“The color that’s not expensive, please” This time Peter answers and they glance at each other, 

“One moment, please” Ronan excuses them, he takes Peter with him,

 

“It’s not necessary to do this, I mean...any steakhouse is fine. Why I have to buy an expensive suit just for dinner?” Peter is whining, 

“Because they have one of the best steak in town? You’ve worked so hard all these times, let’s get yourself some reward” He tries to convince him but Peter still seems reluctant, 

“Come on now, this is on me” 

“That’s not the point” 

“The steak is on me too” He shows his phone displaying the photo of very delicious looking piece of steak freshly cut from the grilled stick and it looks heavenly Peter has to breathe properly, 

“The sooner you get dressed, the sooner you can have this. The reservation has already been made, don’t make me cancel it” 

“.....Fine” Peter walks from him, “erm...I’ll try the grey one please” He tells the salesperson, 

 

This handsome demon here is always in pitch black or charcoal suit, don’t have to mention he looks absolutely FINE. Peter doesn’t want to be matched with him too much so maybe he will try the gray one then.

The man patiently waits as the salesman helps putting the suit together for Peter. Once they finish, he can’t stop smiling.

 

“What do you think?” Peter is now in dark gray blazer with the black shirt inside,

“You look good” Yep, still smiling, 

“Allow me sir, I suggest that for fine dining, you should also wear nice shoes and perfume too” The salesman sprays the perfume into Peter and finds the leather shoes that matches with the suit. He even combs his hair for him, woh! 

“Are you sure you’re not a professional stylist?” Peter asks,

“I’m the best in my field, sir” He keeps adjusting everything on Peter and at the end of it, he just looks fantastic.

 

“Wow….this is so not me” Peter can’t believe his own reflection in the mirror, yes he has to dress well to work in the club but this is another story, with casual suit for fine dining. He never knew he could look so good in this. 

“You look perfect. Let’s go, it’s near our reservation time” The man just hands his card to the salesperson, 

“Hey... you don’t have to do that” Peter protests, he also has money now and this suit is his, actually he really wanted to ask whether he can just borrow it, didn’t seem so.

“I told you this is on me. Don’t worry, just buy me ice-cream later” 

Peter has to chuckle with that, 

And off they go, 

 

/

 

They are taken to the table with the nice view, Peter still feels awkward but he looks here and there with interest. 

 

“Are you okay?” The man has to ask,

“Yeah, I mean everything looks so luxury, I really hope the food taste good because I’ve heard that some expensive restaurant only good at decoration...no offense” Peter hopes no server hears him, 

“Let’s try for yourself, shall we” He opens the menu, 

 

They end up ordering a big piece of steak that Peter wants so much and to be honest, it tastes pretty good!

 

“This is….so good” Peter compliments bites after bites, 

“See” The man sips his wine, 

“I have to take my dads here next time” 

“....you really love your dads” The man comments,

“Well….it’s just us, Yondu and Kraglin dun have so many relatives and I barely got contact from my mom’s relatives so…” Peter sips his wine too, 

“When I was young I got teased mercilessly for having two dads and Yondu beat the crap out of those kids’ dads, he’s quite hot-headed” Peter shrugs, 

 

 _‘If ya kid pick on ma kid again! I’mma make sure he regret he was born!’_

 

“Interesting….” The man comments,

“Yeah, they might not be the best dads in the world but they’re the best for me” Peter has small smile thinking of hot-headed Yondu in the past, both Peter and Kraglin needed to calm him down. 

“And how about your dad? Can I ask?” Peter asks back, 

“....he’s quiet, doesn’t talk much” That’s what he says,

“So erm….does he like...have big black wings and horns and fangs...I don’t know I’m just talking what I’m thinking….” Peter babbles, hopefully he didn’t disrespect the man’s father, 

“He has curly long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, big black feather wings that he doesn’t show that much, and no horns” 

“Wow….that sounds nice, unlike what I’ve heard at all” Peter comments,

“As I said, you mortal have created a lot from your own imagination” 

“You’re right, who would have thought a demon like you will be so handsome” Peter picks another piece of steak to chew, oh my god, so good…

“Thank you” He will take this as compliment then, 

 

/

 

After such a good meal, Peter wants to take a walk so they decide to come to the Central Park. Peter walks around with few top buttons unbuttoned, he wants to relax himself because he’s so full. 

They walk on the path near the pond, the view and lighting here at night is beautiful.

 

“I hope it’s safe to walk in central park now” Peter looks back and forth, trying to be cautious if anyone wants to rob them, 

“Don’t worry, no one can hurt you in my presence” The man says, 

“Wow...such confident huh?” 

“Of course” 

They keep walking together, it’s late Spring now so the weather at night is not too cold, thanks to the suit jacket too. 

 

“I still cannot believe this is real….” Peter suddenly speaks up,

“What” The man asks,

“All of this, meeting you and your cat and winning the lotto that I can take the club back to my dad, I mean….I should be shocked now actually but I’m not” Peter is surprised with himself too, why he’s so damn calm about every damn thing, maybe because he’s been living in New York for some time now. Anything can happen here.

“But you scream a lot” The man points out,

“Of course, a stranger appearing here and there in front of you, who wouldn’t scream?” 

“But yours is very high-pitched”

“Whatever” Peter walks away, how dare he give comment about Peter’s screaming like this.

 

“What are you going to do next?” 

“Me?” Peter points at himself, 

“Yes”

“Well….I will have to help my dads taking care of the club but after everything is settled I might go to some vocational school or college. There’re something I wanted to learn but I couldn’t when my family got financial problem so maybe I can do that now….” 

“I see”

“How about you? You will go somewhere? Granting wishes to the ones who are worthy around the world?” Peter teases, 

“....I’ll be here for awhile”

“Alright”

“If you don’t mind”

“Erm...no? Actually you’re nicer than actual human I’ve met. I don’t really have close friends other than those from my workplace so yeah...I can have you as friend too, maybe we can be each other’s company” 

Peter is being honest, the man who claims he’s a demon here is actually a decent one, always being helpful and respectful. He’s overall nice except when telling some people off to die, so….

 

“Just friend?” The man asks, 

“.....yeah...what can be better than that? Friendship is treasure, you know?” 

“Right…” He walks in and pulls Peter into his arms,

“Hey hey hey, what you doing?” Peter freaks out but he kinda let him pull him in, a little,

“I just want to show you something” 

He turns Peter to the direction of the pond and suddenly the dark place was lighten up with small blue flame everywhere. Peter gasps with the image in front of him, it’s just so mysteriously beautiful like Christmas lighting but in light blue.

 

“Am I the only one seeing this?” 

“No”

There’s the sound of people murmuring and taking photo of the mysterious lighting. Some says that it might be the park’s new lighting for upcoming occasion. Many couples hold on to each other and appreciate the beautiful sight. 

“What is this?” Peter’s also appreciating the beauty of it,

“Eternal blue flame, the same that I showed you last time”

“Wow...it’s beautiful when so many of them gathering together like this” Peter comments, 

Then he feels the arms holding on to him more firmly, 

 

“Erm...why are you showing me this?” Peter feels weird, especially when being held in these strong arms and his heart skips a beat.

“Peter Quill, I am Ronan, son of Lucifer, the prince of the underworld and I am wooing you right now”

“What?!” Peter turns to see the man’s face clearly, his violet eyes are gleaming in the dark and they’re breathtaking, 

“You can’t be serious….” 

“Why not” 

“I...er….I’m not sure if it’s possible” 

“Because we’re different? Because I am not human?” 

“Erm...well that too..and and… I don’t think someone will really like me”

“Why?” 

“I….I don’t know” 

“You have issue with self-confident?” 

“....I just don’t believe in love” 

 

“But you love your adoptive father” The man points out, he tries to understand him,

“It’s different, they’re my dads and they raised me with unconditional love. I’ve seen people breaking up all the time, even my mother, my father left her since I wasn’t born yet and I’m just….I’m trying not to assume that everyone is like that but I’m quite scared...I have no confidence in this”

Peter isn’t babbling, of course he is, he just tries to give out his reasons so the man right here will understand him and his issues.

“...you’re just giving me reason to try harder” That’s what the man says,

“Am I?”

“Yes” 

“That’s not my purpose” 

 

“My little mortal…” And the strong arms are holding him close again, hey…..

“I never have to try for anyone or anything before….you’re the very first” 

Peter feels his heart skip a beat again, 

“But I’m willing to do so just to show you my sincerity” 

“But...But...didn’t you tell me that your people don’t have that kind of relationship” 

“We can if we want to, for example some of us might be closer to each other than others, they’re called mates. It is not against the rules or anything but most of us prefer to stay as loner. I also didn’t understand that until…..” The man pauses,

“Until?”

“Until I met you”

Urrrrrrrkkkkkkkkk…...this rom-com series moment is too much for Peter to handle. This cannot be true, his very self refuses to believe it. 

 

“How about this” Peter steps back from the man, just enough space for him to be serious, still within the man’s arm length thou. 

“I don’t want to completely turn you down because that would be too cruel, I’m too nice to do that”

The man raises his brows with that,

“And I cannot just say yes to you too because...because…”

The man is waiting patiently for Peter to finish,

“Because I just can’t…” Hmm...what an excellent answer he’s waiting for, “I mean this kind of thing, it takes time for two people to get to know each other and get to like one another…” 

“But do you accept my wooing to you”

Peter stops and thinks about it, again the man is waiting, patiently.

 

“...I don’t feel bad when I’m with you” That’s what he’s digested for an answer, 

“So that’s a yes” The man concludes, 

“Well...erm….arr…”

“Just say yes” 

“Are you going to eat me if I say no or if your wooing ain’t successful”

“................No” The man has straight face, really?

“So erm...so maybe...you can try….then” Peter shrugs, pretending to be casual about it, 

“I will try my best” He lifts Peter’s hand to kiss and Peter turns red again,

“Stop that….I still insist that being friends is better and last longer” Peter finally can get himself out of the man’s arms, 

 

“So this is considered as date?” The man asks, Peter has to turn back to him,

“Well….” Peter considers it for a moment, such a nice dinner in fine restaurant that the man takes care of everything and even a nice walk in Central Park, don’t have to mention the romantic blue flame he lights up for him and even saying directly that he’s wooing Peter.

“Yeah, this can be a date” Peter has small shy smile that looks so adorable in the man’s eyes, 

 

“Can I kiss you then” 

“No no no nonononono. Not in the first date, sir” Peter walks away with crimson red face, 

“You’re really playing hard to get” 

“I am not playing, I’m really hard to get” Peter corrects him with mischievous smile,

“Alright, when is our next date?” The man can’t wait to have the next date with Peter now,

“Well….I still owe you an ice-cream, right?” Peter points out, 

 

“You wanna come?” He turns back to ask with such lovely smile that the man swears he has never seen any smile like Peter’s, 

“Sure” He walks after, trying to catch up with him.

 

So finally an ice-cream date. How nice.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continued…

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Peter got a place for himself and his dads  
> And this has turned into rom-com already X'DD


	9. Father and Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> It's so good to be back and so sorry for being away for so long! I was soooo busy with projects and stuff but finally I finished my final exam so here's the new chapter for you demon fans!
> 
> Hope you like it, enjoy!

/

/

/

 

It’s already been a week since Peter bought a place for himself to live and a townhouse for his dads.

And also since the man/demon confessed to him that he was wooing him. Their ice-cream date after was even more surreal when they looked at each other and exchanged lovely knowing smile.

Dear Lord, Peter has sheepish grin everytime thinking about that. 

Anyway, his dads are adapting to their new house quite well, Peter pays them visit anytime he can. 

And now, it’s time for him to move into his new place too. 

He looks around with awe as he walks into his own place, the fully decorated one, for the first time. 

 

“What do you think?” asks the person beside him,

“It’s beautiful...even better than what I had in mind” Peter walks around, he touches the furniture and the opened drapes to the beautiful terrace. Peter thinks he will plant some flowers out there, it should be refreshing everytime he looks outside.

The place is simple and modern, also classic at the same time. The furniture are a mixture of modern and classic, just the way he wants it to be. 

“Thank you” He turns to thank him,

Of course he has to, at first Peter thought he would just slowly assemble the place together, even thinking of painting the wall by himself but the man right here said it’s just a waste of time so he contacted and arranged everything for him. Peter just needed to choose whatever he wanted.The fixing and decorating have been done in less than a week and here it is, beautiful as new and ready to be moved in.

But honestly, never in his life he would imagine he will be able to live in such a dreamy place like this. A place of his own.

“As long as you like it” He looks satisfied, 

 

“The cat condo that I ordered for the kitty girl” Peter walks into the corner that dedicated solely for the black kitty. He’s so excited with the stuff. Cat condo, toys, cat bed, you name it.

“Can you call her in?” Peter asks,

“Yes” He doesn’t look like he wants to do it but he will. His violet eyes gleaming and a black cat is walking into the place from the front door.

“Hey, come here. This is for you, do you like it?” Peter shows the corner off for the kitty, 

“Meow….” The cat starts nuzzling with his legs, aww… she likes it then. 

“Let’s check other rooms” The man suggests, 

“Sure, don’t forget to try the bed and the condo, k?” Peter tells the cat.

 

The kitchen and the dining section is marvelous with all the modern stove and utensils and marble counter, he’s going to have good time cooking here. The bathroom with the big shower faucet on the ceiling, wow, that should feel really refreshed after a long day at work. 

 

And his bedroom,

“.....Did I really order this?”

“Yes you did”

A super king size bed with thin white curtains all around and it looks too damn romantic.

“I must have watched movies too much” Peter shakes his head with himself, 

“It’s beautiful” The man comments,

“Yeah, also screams ‘get laid’” 

Peter realizes what he just said and quickly walks out of the room with faint blush on his face.

The man shrugs, he thinks it’s overall nice and beautiful. 

 

/

/

/

 

Peter buys him lunch as thanks for managing his place for him because all these time Peter was busy with the club renovating, he fixed all the spots he wanted to be fixed and redecorated owner’s office for his dad, make it new and modern. Getting rid of all those low-taste items, he even has the whole place sprayed with germicidal cleaner, making sure that the club is overall renovated and clean, ready for its new chapter.

After everything is done, he can do whatever he wants. 

 

“Have you decided which school you want to go?” 

They’re having Pizza for lunch today. 

“Yeah, there’s an adult educational school known as the writer studio. I sent my application letter already” 

“So you want to be a writer, interesting” The man notices since the first time he got in Peter’s room, there’s a lot of good books despite his small room. 

“Well, I just love to read and write. It would be really nice if I can do it properly for a living. My crappy writing might get published someday, who knows” He has hopeful smile,

“I can make it happen” His violet eyes look right at him,

“No sir, that’s very sweet of you but this thing, I need to make it happen myself. I only accept your kindness, thank you” Peter quickly turns him down and feeds himself with a piece of pizza,

The man just smirks, he kinda get used to this already. Peter would need his help only with certain things, he’d prefer to do most of the things by himself even when a demon who can just get anything done for him with a snap of his fingers is right here. He really is different. 

 

“Now since you have a proper kitchen. Can you make me the pancakes that you once said you can do it well” The man asks,

“Sure, how about tomorrow as breakfast?” 

“Don’t want to wait until tomorrow, how about tonight for dinner” The man looks like a demanding child here, 

“If you said so” Peter shrugs,

This man can really have desserts anytime of the day, he really likes those. 

“But I might have to stay late tonight at the club because everything is almost done and I have to stay and check” 

“I can stay there with you” The man offers,

“Thank you but I got it” Peter avoids his eye contact,

 

“You don’t want me to accompany you? Why?” He asks, 

Peter sighs,

“As I said I got it” He sips his cola, 

“Your place is finished, I got nothing to do. Why can’t I go help you at the club?” 

“.............” He sighs again,

“Everyone at the club starts teasing me about having a rich boyfriend now….”

Peter pouts, he doesn’t feel bad about it but it’s just embarrassed,

“And if they see you together with me there, I will be mercilessly teased and it will just give them the wrong idea” And Peter doesn’t want that.

“I see…” 

He reaches out to grab Peter’s hand,

“Why don’t we make it real? Am I not your boyfriend?”

“No sir, that’s not the functional solution and erm...we’re not. Not yet” Peter blushes, 

 

“What can I do to impress you and make you say yes, tell me” He leans closer, clearly having fun with this. 

“Well...as I told you this kind of thing takes time and overall you’re doing just fine. No need to rush, k?” 

Gosh, please put away your handsome face right in front of me! 

 

“Hey faggots! What you think you’re doing, get your ass home and do it there! Disgusting” 

 

Peter immediately turns, it’s a white man who walks pass and happens to see them holding hands, or just the man’s hand holding his. A typical homophobic person. But actually they’re not doing anything obscene, just holding hands and talking to each other, why he gotta be so offended? Peter’s encountered these kind of people before because he has two dads, don’t have to mention most of them got beaten up by Yondu later. Seriously they should be more chilled.

But then that man starts running off, what? 

Hey, it’s rude to call other people faggots and run away, dude!

But Peter starts to sense something is off, he turns to Ronan whose violet eyes are gleaming and turns back to the direction of that man running. It’s the main road and the big truck loaded with logs is coming.

Holy shit!

 

“Ronan! Stop!” 

That man reaches the main road and stands there, like he’s welcoming to truck. The truck keeps honking because the driver cannot stop it now and people start screaming.

“Ronan! Stop stop! Look at me!” 

His two hands touch the handsome face and turn him to look directly at him. 

Those violet eyes slowly stop gleaming, the man on the road gains his consciousness and jumps out in the last second before the truck drives into him. 

People screaming and going in to check on him. He got some minor injury from rolling on the road. 

Peter almost got a heart attack but at least that man seems to be alive. He sighs with absolute relief.

 

“What you think you doing?” He scolds the man,

“That human insulted you and me, he deserves it” He says it so casually, obviously not feeling anything about it.

“You can’t just kill people because they insult you” Peter points out,

“Why not?” This time he smirks,

Peter pauses and breaths properly for few times, trying to calm down.

“Mister, I think we need to have a conversation about this”

“What kind of conversation? If it’s not loving then I’ll pass” 

“No pancakes”

“......alright” 

 

/

/

/

 

“That mortal might want to commit suicide anyway because he can’t handle the world situation right now. It has nothing to do with me”

“Yeah right” Peter rolls his eyes,

They are driving to Peter’s dads’ place in his luxurious car. Finally they arrive, it takes only 15 minutes because Peter doesn’t want to live too far from his dads. He wants to make sure he can come and help if anything happen to them.

 

“There will be some rules for you if you want to woo me” Peter says, with such attitude. 

“Nobody ever set any rules for me, interesting. I can’t wait”

Peter rolls his eyes painfully, 

“Please do not kill anyone or tell them to go kill themselves if they’re not extremely bad”

“Let me write it down” The man literally takes out his pocket notebook and writes down with a pencil. 

Peter looks at the man up and down, he hasn’t seen anyone actually writes on a small notebook anymore these days. This man/demon really ages something. 

“....extremely bad… and?”

“Erm...that’s it actually” That’s all Peter can think of for now, 

“That’s it? Thought it would be more fun” 

“Make sure you can do that, thanks for the ride” Peter almost gets out of the car when a warm hand grabs his, 

 

“I will have to go somewhere after this” 

“Yes?” 

“If you need me, just call my name okay?” He kisses Peter’s hand with violet eyes fixed on him,

“....okay” Peter turns slightly red,

Finally he lets go of his hand and Peter gets out before the car is driven away. 

Calling his name huh? Wow...does he have a personal Genie or what, nice. Anyway, let’s go inside and see his dads, they will go to the club together.

 

/

/

/

 

“Captain! So good to see you!” 

 

Rocket, Drax, and many others greet Yondu once his wheelchair is rolled into the club.

“Hey……” Yondu looks a bit happy, can’t deny that he also misses this place and these troublemakers but also efficient staff of his. 

“Everything is almost 100% finished and it will reopen tomorrow, what do you think?” Peter asks excitedly,

“It looks good” 

Can’t deny that he really REALLY misses this place. He looks around and feel his eyes hot, a lot of good memories in this place before it was taken away from him. Still can’t believe he is welcomed back to the place now.

The club will open tomorrow and all the staff get together to clean the place, make it ready for tomorrow’s big day. 

 

“Let’s go check out your room” Peter suggests,

“What do you mean my room?” Yondu frowns, 

“Owner’s room is yours” 

“What da heck boy? What a handicapped man like me can do? Give it to Kraglin” 

Yondu is shocked. Peter just told him that he wants Yondu to take a look at the place, didn’t tell him that he will come in and manage the place again. 

“It’s only you who can run this place, captain” Kraglin tells him, 

“What?”

“Yes….we really miss working with you. Can’t wait to work for you again” 

One staff starts and others follow, they all admire and love Yondu even though he was a very strict owner but also very kind and dedicated. They just begrudgingly worked for Sullivan in hope of doing it for Yondu’s sake. 

 

“You’re the only owner for us, captain” Kraglin says,

“He’s right”

“Damn right, mate”

They all say the same thing and Yondu just groans, especially looking at their pleading faces.

“Alright, alright. I’ll see what I can do” Finally he gives in, 

And they all cheer together, Peter looks the proudest of all. 

 

“Let’s go check your room then. Thanks everyone for coming and helping with the cleaning. Once you finish, please go get food voucher from Kraglin, thank you” 

Then Peter rolls Yondu’s wheelchair into the elevator, going up to owner’s room on the 2nd floor. 

 

/

/

/

 

After he sent Peter off at his dads’ place. The man closes his eyes, once he opens them again he’s already in the new surroundings.

Somewhere dark and cold, his violet eyes look at the one who’s sitting and writing on the desk, turning his back to him.

 

“Father….” He calls,

The owner of long blond hair slowly turns to him, 

“Welcome back my son” 

Calm yet powerful resonating voice greets, then he continues writing, 

“Korath told me that you ask for me”

“Why do you have to wait until I told your subordinates then you can come home, something keeps your attention there?” 

“....yeah?” He plays innocent,

“Is there anything interesting in the mortal world that keeps you there for so long?” He repeats his question,

“.....I’ve been there for so many times” Ronan doesn’t answer directly, he also doesn’t understand why his father keeps pushing him about this.

 

Yes, that is his father, Lucifer, the ruler of the underworld. Sitting and writing on his working desk in his favorite robes while interrogating his firstborn son.

 

“This time is different. You are different. You seem….restless” He comments, with his inappropriately calm voice,

“Am I?….by the way, you make your hair straight now? It looks good on you” 

A pair of piercing blue eyes can pierce through Ronan’s soul if he has one.

“Don’t you dare changing topic with me, young man. Now answer my question” 

But his hair is really beautifully straight now after having curly hair for some time, he changes it depends on his mood. To Ronan’s opinion, his father looks softer with curly hair and more scary with straight hair which is the state he’s facing right now.

 

Ronan gulps with himself, why he has to be worried? Why he has to gulp anyway? He doesn’t do anything wrong at all….right?

 

“I met someone” He finally confesses,

“Yes?”

“He’s special, unlike any mortal I’ve ever met and I…..” He pauses for a moment, “I want him to be my mate” He says it out finally. His violet eyes shine brightly only just talking about that special person.

“...Do you now” His father is still calm as he always is, “Finally it’s time that you want to fuck someone”

The intense romantic atmosphere that Ronan builds up just now immediately dissolves in the air like an expired music record.

 

“Father, as your firstborn, I am requesting you refrain from any explicit word, it makes your children uncomfortable” 

Ronan almost rolls his eyes, his father is always like this but he can never get used to it.

“You can’t request me nothing, son. Who is it? A poor mortal who falls for your charm?” His father raises his perfect eyebrows, something Ronan directly inherits from. 

“He’s...a very smart young man, good-hearted, and very kind” Ronan carefully describes Peter and they’re all true.

“Did you two fuck?”

“Father!”

 

Ronan is literally having headache right now, his two hands resting on his own head. He realizes now why he prefers his father when he’s quiet. 

“What? It’s normal, when ones are attracted to each other, their carnal desire will take over. Especially human, their physicality was especially created for that and for their existence ...” 

Ronan is the one who’s quiet now. 

“Oh…. he doesn’t fall for your charm……” 

His father’s tone is almost mocking, maybe not, but so close!

 

“That’s an unfair harsh way to put it. Let’s just say we’re still working on it as I am an honorable one who always does things properly. By the way, why am I telling you about this, it’s personal and I should keep it to myself” Ronan is mad with himself, he thought he could have someone to talk to about his feelings for Peter, apparently he’s wrong. 

“I can promise you I won’t peek when you two copulate. I’m not interested anyway” 

His father refrains from rude words as requested but to Ronan’s feeling, it doesn’t really help. That lushly beautiful form, blond hair, together with perfect white skin, and the way he uses language is the biggest contrast in the whole universe. Even Ronan wouldn’t attempt using language the way his father does, he’s too noble for that. 

 

“But mortal’s lifespan is so short, it’s just a blink of an eye. Remember that, my son”

“......I know”

Does he actually sound worried for his son?

“Now piss off, your useless charm irritates me” He turns back to his writing while Ronan visibly rolls his eyes, 

“Well I’m your firstborn, guess who I got it from” 

“Not from me, there must be something wrong in the air when you were created” His father continues writing, pays his son no mind.

“....See you, father” 

“And use protection, human body contains a lot of unpleasant diseases”

Ronan literally covers his ears with his hands as he quickly warps off the place. 

/

/

/

 

Peter sent his dads off to their place, once everything is finished it’s already quite late. Comparing to Peter’s working life at night, it’s just midnight. 

 

‘If you need me, just call my name’ 

 

Well….should he try that? Or should he wait until he got home? He’s already promised him pancakes…

Then a stylish car is slowly parked right in front of him.

“Hey” The man in the driver’s seat greets with his wicked charming smile, 

“Hey...thought you’d be away” Peter isn’t going to admit that he’s happy to see him, just a bit surprised, that’s it. 

“I figure that you would need a ride home, get in” 

Peter just responds with a smile and immediately hops in the car. 

“And someone promised me delicious pancakes, wouldn’t miss it in the whole nine worlds” 

“You’re exaggerating” But Peter is smiling, but there’re really nine worlds? Really? He’s isn’t good with science. 

Ronan wouldn’t miss that lovely smile, how could his father say his charm is useless, that’s definitely not true!

As quickly as his thought goes, he grabs Peter’s hand and lifts it to his lips.

 

“What?”

“Our greeting kiss, until you let me kiss you properly” 

“You’re unbelievable” Peter rolls his eyes, faint blush rises on his cheeks.

Unmistakably his charm still works.

 

And they reach his place, the spacious classic penthouse on the top floor of this lovely building will be his place from now on. 

 

“My delivery arrives” Peter sounds happy as the elevator door dings open and a delivery box is placed in front of his room’s door.

“What is it?” 

“Well, as I was so busy today so I made grocery shopping online and have them delivered here, it’s very convenient these days” 

Peter picks the box up as the door automatically opens for him, it recognizes his voice, cool. 

“I usually like to go and buy groceries myself so I can check the quality too but since I promise someone pancakes tonight, guess I need the delivery service to make it on time” 

Ronan’s lips curve up a bit,

 

“Alright, please make yourself comfortable while I’m getting the stuff ready k?” Peter is opening the box and taking out the stuff he ordered on the kitchen marble counter, 

“Alright”

Ronan is having content smile with himself. The human he’s wooing is making pancakes for him, this is really special. Even though they’re not intimate yet, he doesn’t even get to kiss him yet, but this is their moment and his father can’t say shit, confidently no one has ever made pancakes for him since the beginning of time. So Ronan is considered ahead of him now, he’s secretly proud.

 

Peter is taking out all the ingredients to make pancakes and delicious toppings, also cat food, hopefully that’s for Aster. 

“Hey look, I also got this. Would you like to try it in the pancakes? I’ve heard it’s really good too” 

As Peter takes the thing out of the box, Ronan’s violet eyes widened.

 

/

/

/

 

“Ronannnn…..Heeeeeey, come out of the restroom now, it’s nothing to be scared of” 

Peter tries knocking on the bathroom’s door again.

 

“....no, not until you put that thing away” answers muffled voice in the bathroom,

“I’ve already put it back in the box and leave it in the storage room, you got nothing to scare, you know?” 

“I’m not scared, I just don’t like it”

“Okay, okay, you don’t like it and it’s out of your sight now. Happy?”

 

Peter is worried but also trying so hard not to laugh, but he’s giggling so hard, he’s sure a person in the bathroom can hear it.

Ronan is sitting on the toilet cover, having his hands ruffle his hair. 

He hates that thing, why it gotta appear now, when he’s about to have good time with his human. He should make sure centuries ago that it was exterminated. How could mortal consume that kind of thing, it’s so horrifying. 

 

“I need a moment”

“Well alright then. I’mma go on making pancakes for you now, just come out when you feel comfortable” Peter’s still giggling but he needs to make pancakes now or none of them will get to eat tonight. 

But holy shoot! How could a powerful demon be so scared of something like that. Peter really can’t stop laughing. 

 

In the quiet storage room, a delivery box is just laying perfectly still in the dark with a bag of taro root in it. 

 

The demon’s still having his hands covering his face, trying to calm down and get the horrible sight of that thing out of his memory. 

He hates taro.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continue………..

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ask me, Lucifer here looks very much like Thranduil X’D  
> I hope you like him and his sassiness LOL


	10. Roses are Red, as well as Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeey Finally this one is back!  
> Apologize for being away for so long but life is hectic  
> I hope you still wait for this story to be updated and here you go  
> Please enjoy!

/

/

/

 

“I hate that thing, it totally destroyed the good atmosphere that I supposed to have with my human”

The handsome demon sighs as he sips his black coffee,

 

“I’m so sorry to hear that, master” 

A good-looking black man sits with composed manner on the opposite side of a coffee table.

“I should have burned and flooded those fields where it was cultivated when I got chance a long time ago” 

“Your grandfather wouldn’t like that”

“Do I have to care whether he likes it?” He arches his brows, challenging.

The other man just smiles and nods politely, his trustworthy servant and a high-class demon, Korath Thak. 

“He still doesn’t approve of the last storm that sank a lot of fishing boats in the Antarctic”

“They were hunting the poor whales, some of them are with babies. I can’t bear seeing them being slaughtered” 

“They will have to die one day no matter what the cause is, it’s their life cycle”

“Then you can say I did it for my own pleasure”

Mysterious storm came out of nowhere, sank a lot of fishing boats that were after the flock of whales with babies. The survivors babbled like lunatic about the demon, a dark figure who floated above the water with gleaming purple eyes and a devilish grin. They had to be admitted to mental hospital afterward. 

 

“I would rather not comment anything about your doing, master” 

“You’re so kind”

“I’m just smart enough”

Ronan smirks,

“I’d like to buy some flower please” said a young lady, 

“On my way miss, excuse me master”

“Go ahead”

Korath swiftly stands up from the coffee table and goes straight to the flower shop next to the coffee shop. He collects the beautiful flower the young lady picks and wraps them up into a beautiful delicate bouquet.

Yes, a first-class demon has disguised himself on earth as a florist, a professional one. 

 

Ronan continues sipping his Americano, Peter is at the club, preparing everything to be ready for the re-opening tonight and obviously he kicked Ronan out that’s why he’s here having coffee with his servant. 

He misses him already, his little mortal.

Last night Ronan finally got to taste the pancakes prepared by him, it was all good with Peter trying so hard not to giggle too much in front of him. A powerful demon like him is afraid of Taro, so damn embarrassing. But Peter’s beautiful smile and sparkling eyes were worth everything. He knows he’s so doomed.

 

“I am back, master” Korath resumes his spot opposite of him,

“Can you also prepare me a bouquet of flowers?”

 

/

/

/

 

Eclector, 7PM.

 

Peter is already suited up, today he’s become an Assistant Manager which means he will help taking care of every damn thing in the club, from mixing the drink to dusting the floor. This place is his dad’s now and he’s willing to help with anything. 

The club is reopened today and with the promotion of one free drink to every customer that Peter came up himself, hopefully it will attract a lot of old and new customers. Some people are already lining up in front of the club which is a very good sign.

 

‘Quill, you have a visitor’ Drax’s voice is heard through employee’s central line,

“Yes?” Peter frowns, a visitor? He doesn’t remember having any guest today.

But then he sees a familiar tall figure walking past the front counter and the hostess doesn’t even attempt to stop him, a lushly handsome man in such neat suit that smells thousands of dollars is walking up to him and every movement of his feels like a slow-motion. Every pair of eyes follow him until he stops right before Peter. 

 

“Hi” That handsome smile,

“Hey” Peter feels his voice so small, what is he doing here? Then a big bouquet of flowers is presented in front of his face.

“This is for you” 

Peter blinks and blinks, a real freakin’ big bouquet of red roses is shoved into his face, definitely meant for him.

“Oh, erm, for me?” Peter still blinks his confusion away, 

“Yes, congratulations for the re-opening” 

“Oh, I see….thank you” Peter thinks he has to accept it, yes he does.

Gosh, such a beautiful bouquet of red roses and its sweet scent is so alluring, almost overwhelming.

“You don’t have to you know?” It looks really expensive,

“But I want to”

Yeah right, Peter sheepishly looks around and yes all eyes are on them, great. Rocket is giving two thumbs up behind the drink counter, the hostess and the waitresses can’t help cooing with such aww, just great. Okay, what to do when you receive such a big beautiful and likely to be expensive bouquet of flowers from a very good-looking man. When Peter tries to avoid having people in the club seeing them together and the man just comes all the way here to give him flowers, great. But looking at that pleading handsome smile, how can he get mad at him, fine. He will forgive him this once, just once.

 

“We’re about to open in 15 minutes” Peter is acting all professional, maybe doesn’t really work.

“Yes, the big guy at the front already told me”

“And he just let you in?”

“I ask him politely to get in to see you and he let me cut the line without any questions” That handsome smirk is going to give Peter trouble one of these days, maybe that’s today.

“Damn it, Drax. I’mma cut his paycheck” Peter mutters before clearing his throat, sending eye contact to all the uninvited audience to get back to their work. There’s nothing to stare at y’all!

“Would you like something to drink?” Peter offers, because he doesn’t know what else to do. Shit, he thinks he’s blushing. 

“Yes, a glass of Margarita would be really nice” 

“Rocket, a glass of Margarita please” Peter speaks through his earpiece, 

 

“Erm...I’ll check if we have any vase” He still doesn’t really know what to do with the bouquet, hold it, put it down at the nearest surface, hide it from the world.

The man just enjoys seeing Peter being uneasy with a big bouquet of flowers in his hands, the sight is beautiful. 

“Are you going to enjoy yourself here?” Peter asks politely, because he’s the customer and Peter’s working here.

“I would love to but it seems like I have to go somewhere again” He leans himself on the counter and it doesn’t look that hot, not at all. 

“Okay, too bad then, would love to open the V.I.P booth for you, it’s on promotion 10% off” Peter teases,

“I’ll be back tomorrow, how about that” He doesn’t have to sound that promising, 

“Alright” Peter finally lets out his shy smile, gosh he’s so hopeless.

 

“Margarita on the house, sir” Rocket chooses a perfect moment to serve the drink and wink to Peter. He rolls his eyes so hard, gosh this is so damn embarrassing.

“Thank you” Ronan slips a hundred dollar bill on the counter then picks the glass, “Keep the change”

“It’s on the house, you know” Peter reminds him,

“I know” He sips the glass with that handsome smirk while Rocket almost faints, finally he has experienced this. This man is known for tipping in a hundred bill everytime. Rocket is grateful finally he’s that lucky one. 

“Can’t believe you, don’t spoil my workers, will you?” Peter shakes his head, 

“Can I spoil the Assistant Manager then?”

Peter rolls his eyes but he can’t stop smiling. 

 

“So….have to go somewhere you said?” 

“Yes, my father wants to see me again”

“Oh….” 

So Ronan is going to see his father? The ruler of the underworld that he once said? Wow...it still sounds so unreal to Peter. 

“So erm.. Safe trip?” Peter doesn’t really know the distance between this world and his world, it’s like travelling to another state maybe?

“Thank you” He just flashes him the kind smile, “Again, if you need me, just call my name, okay? I cannot sense you immediately when we’re in different worlds but I will always hear you call me” 

“....alright” 

Wow, always hear him huh? Peter feels so exclusive. 

 

“I’ll see you” That handsome smile again, Peter can’t.

“Okay”

The man puts down an empty glass and walks out as swiftly and graciously as the way he walks in. And once he exits, inside the club just start whistling and whooping like wild animal, gosh. 

“Okay stop, stop, there’s nothing to be excited about” Peter tells them, still holding the bouquet in his arms thou.

“Peter’s boyfriend comes all the way to give him flowers, of course it is so exciting!” Rocket shouts and others keep whistling, damn him. 

“He is not my boyfriend” Peter corrects him, well not yet. 

“Then what’s with the thing you’re holding man? Do you know the meaning of red roses? It means hot love!” 

Peter rolls his eyes, totally doesn’t approve of Rocket’s interpretation.

“He’s just nice and polite” Peter still tries to explain, hopelessly. 

 

‘Whose boyfriend you’re talking about?’ Yondu’s voice is heard through the central line and everybody freakin’ freeze.

Holy shit…….he heard the conversation. 

 

“I’m out, got work to do” Rocket dashes off in lightning speed,

“Hey” Peter whines, how could he leave Peter to face it alone like this.

‘Come meet me upstairs, boy’ This time the message is directly to Peter.

“Alright” Peter groans, why he is left to explain it to Yondu by himself like this. So unfair. 

 

But he will find a good vase for this. 

 

/

/

/

 

“Is this really necessary, father?” 

“Why not? This tea is very pleasant”

Ronan rolls his eyes, he is called all the way back here just to have tea with his father. 

“Or you’d rather spend all of your time with your beloved human” Lucifer sips his hot tea. Ronan narrows his eyes, that is definitely sarcascism. 

He has gone all the way to Peter’s workplace and given him a big bouquet of red roses to impress him. Korath recommended him all kinds of good and meaningful flowers and styles, Ronan just went with the most luxurious and meaningful one. Hopefully he has erased all the embarrassing memory the night before when he ran away from the scary taro with this impressive one. Peter promised to cook and finish it behind Ronan’s back.

What if….Peter finally lets Ronan kiss him but he just finished eating that gruesome thing?! Ronan is weighing on his mind if that scenario really happens. Will he take that golden opportunity to kiss him even though he might pass out afterward, it might totally worth the risk.

 

“Even if you’re here but your mind is definitely somewhere else, I am impressed” His father looks at him accusingly, “Perhaps your young mortal is much more pleasant to be with than your old father” Again with the sarcascism, his pointed look at Ronan is totally in disdain that Ronan almost groans in frustration.

“You never look a day older since I can remember, please don’t be so dramatic” Ronan nags him back, sipping his tea. If his father wants him to have tea with him then he will. So he can come up with another good plan to impress Peter after this.

“Try the fruit cake” His father urges him so Ronan does, it looks really good and it actually tastes good.

“You baked it?” His mouth is still full of it, 

“Yes” 

His father has a very interesting hobby, as the ruler of the underworld, his hobby is baking and making many kinds of dessert. Being in hell is quite boring, after all the work of punishing the sinful souls, he bakes. Maybe he’s one of the reasons why Ronan loves desserts so much despite his cool look. 

In the midst of everything, he still thinks of Peter. He’s wondering how Peter is doing. Will he like the roses? And will he like the one giving them to him too? His human is not easy to win over but he will try his best.

 

/

/

/

 

“He’s a good friend of mine” Peter says carelessly as he rearranging the beautiful bouquet into a tall vase which happens to be available, yippee.

“Yeah? And good friends giving big ass red roses to each other?” Yondu asks from behind the owner’s desk, 

“It’s our re-opening day, it only means good will” Peter gives out the best reason but Yondu still scowls, doesn’t really believe his boy. 

“I’ve heard he’s rich” Yondu’s tone is still not very friendly, Peter rolls his eyes.

“I can’t confirm you his wealth but he’s nice and he helps me out with a lot of things, that’s what I appreciate the most” 

He’s the son of the underworld ruler and a powerful demon but Peter wouldn’t leak that, not in a thousand year. 

“Including taking back this place, I wouldn’t be able to do it without him” Peter finally finishes with the vase,

“Is that so?” Yondu scoffs, 

“What do you think?” Peter puts the vase on Yondu’s desk,

“It’s okay” Yondu still isn’t very happy because he's that hard to please, “I’d like to meet him then” 

“You do?” Peter blinks, suddenly he feels uneasy about that. 

“Yeah, if he’s that good then I should meet him properly right?” 

Peter narrows his eyes, doesn’t really trust his old man. Should these two meet? 

 

“I’ll ask him about that” Peter picks up a rose from the vase, “I’mma go back to work now” Peter walks to the elevator, leaving his dad pouting as much as he wants. 

He smells the rose in his hand and can’t stop smiling. Gosh, that man is really working his way very nicely. Peter still giggles everytime thinkink of the man’s pale face with the taro, he’s kinda cute actually…

Peter’s having shy smile with himself, he wouldn’t let the man know how much he starts to like him….

 

/

/

/

 

Eclector club has made quite high sales for its first re-opening day because of Peter’s idea of promotion and people need a good place to hang out. Everyone is working actively and Peter is running around the place all night, helping with anything he can. This place has become lively for a good reason again. Yondu is managing everything from owner’s office just like the old days and everyone has better working conditions, he’s beyond happy.

 

“That’s quite a night” Peter is resting on a couch in Yondu’s office after the club’s opening hours, that was busy. 

“Go home and sleep then” Yondu tells him behind the desk, wearing glasses reading some documents. 

“I’m waiting to get you downstairs” 

“I’m on wheelchair, not paralyzed, boy. I can use the elevator by myself” 

“Alright, I’mma wait for you at the parking lot then” Peter gets up and stretches himself, twists left and right, that felt good. 

Peter walks down the stairs, the club at almost dawn is quite the sight. The cleaners are cleaning the floor, the loud music has been changed to smooth jazz to sooth the workers’ minds while cleaning the place, ready to be closed. 

Most of the employees already went home including Rocket and Drax. Kraglin went to nearby clubs to greet his associates, informing them that they’re back in business with a new management which is much more pleasant. He’s hoping to build a better relationship with them, the rude and disgusting one is out after all. 

 

“Let me help” Peter helps the cleaner pushing out the big bag of trash through the back door, 

“It’s okay, it’s my job” The cleaner who’s a small mexican lady protests, 

“Nah, let me do it. Go back to your kids” Peter takes the trash cart from the lady, 

“Thank you, you’re always such a sweetheart” She thanks him with a strong accent and beautiful smile, 

Peter feels good that he could help. Seeing old ladies working to feed their children reminds him of his mom. She worked hard to support Peter until she got sick and passed away when he was just eight, that’s when Yondu stepped in to adopt him. 

He looks up to the sky, Ronan said his mom is in heaven. That’s definitely where she belongs. He never stops thinking about her a day in his life. Hopefully they can meet again, someday somehow. He wipes his wet eye with the back of his hand and heaves the trash bag into the dumpster. Alright, he will just wait for his dad at their van. Yep, Peter has bought a van for Yondu and Kraglin to use, totally wheelchair accessible. 

 

*Click*

 

Then he hears a gun clicking, he freezes and slowly turns around to meet with Sullivan who has a gun pointing at him. 

 

Oh shit…..

 

/

/

/

 

To be continued….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you dare hurting Peter! > __ <


	11. With This Tear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!  
> Because we all need to know what happens next!
> 
> Please enjoy!

/

/

/

 

“You don’t have to do this” Peter puts his hands up, 

“I lost everything...because of you” Sullivan who’s now in a dirty old clothes with beard and mustaches, damn Peter didn’t know he can’t even afford a razor to shave. 

 

“You did everything on yourself and you know that” Peter argues, having a gun pointing at him or not, his bravery never ceases. 

“Shut up! Now everyone is after me because of you…” 

Peter’s eyes checking him, how long has he been waiting for Peter to come out here. At least Peter is relieved that he’s threatening him, not any of his dads. Then he comes up with some ideas.

“How about this….I will give you some money and any dispute between us is over” Peter negotiates, 

 

_‘If you need me, just call my name’_

 

Ronan’s words ringing on his mind. But no, he thinks he can settle this on his own. Looking at the man’s limp arm that Ronan broke it last time. Even though this man has done a lot of bad things to Peter and his family but he still feels bad for him. If things can be managed with his wit and resources then he will do it, as long as he can keep this man away from his dads.

“You’re always smart. Give me a million dollars so I can disappear” Sullivan snorts, “And you will have to give me more whenever I want it”

“Woh...isn’t that too much?” This man is really greedy, 

“Do it! Or I’mma blow your brains out!” 

“Okay! Okay! Don’t have to be violent, man” Peter tries to calm him down as the gun is shoved into his face. 

 

Peter takes his phone out, “You know I cannot transfer you a million dollar right away right?” It exceeds his withdrawal limit in a day and there will be a lot of questions asked, basically not possible without Ronan’s help.

“Just give me the most you can now” Sullivan rushes him, it’s going to be morning soon and somebody might come into this alley. 

Peter then works on his phone to transfer the money to the bank account he is given while Sullivan kept looking here and there. 

“I already transfer you twenty-thousand, that’s the most I can do for a day” Peter shows him his phone displaying the transaction is completed.

“Good, now you will come to the bank with me to give me a million dollar in cash” 

“What?! I’m not going with you” 

“Shut up!” 

The gun is shoved at his head and Peter whimpers, he’s weighing on his mind whether he should call for Ronan now but will he really appear? Like right away? Should he try it now? 

 

Then someone jumps in between them, causing them rolling on the ground. Peter tries to recover from the situation then he sees Yondu being on top of Sullivan and punching him.

“Yondu!” His wheelchair is left collapsing on the ground, he must have jumped off of it,

“How dare you threaten my boy! Scumbag!” Yondu punches him repeatedly, as smaller and limpy leg as he is, he still can punch. Once a boss, always a boss.

“Yondu he got gun!” Peter tries to warn his dad, he is weighing on his mind whether he should jump in to help him or call for help first or maybe both at the same time.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire makes him flinch and his heart almost stops. 

 

As soon as the echo noise ceases, Peter feels like he stops breathing when Yondu’s body is limp on the ground and blood seeping out of him.

“No! NO!!! Yondu! YONDU!!!!” Peter immediately crawls up to him, the blood is bleeding out of his chest. He’s been hit right in his left chest!

“Yondu! Yondu! Talk to me!” Peter shakes his body, he wants to perform CPR on him but blood is everywhere! He doesn’t even move.

“NOOOOOOOO!!! Yondu! YONDU!!!!” Peter is crying like a lunatic, still shaking his dad’s body, putting hands on his chest to stop him from bleeding but it doesn’t work. 

 

“Damn it....” Sullivan mutters with shock, that old man kept punching him which left bruise and cut lips on his face. While they were fighting for the gun, he pulled the trigger on instinct. Next thing he knew he already killed the man, shit… Another crime he has committed. 

“Yondu! Come on! Wake up!” Peter doesn’t hear anything else anymore, he tries everything he can. He takes off his suit jacket and pushes on the wound to make it stop bleeding as he keeps calling his name.

But his body is so still, looks like Yondu already stopped breathing.

“No..no...Don’t leave me, don’t leave me. Dad....dad....”

With his hands soaked with blood and his face flooded with tears. Why...why now, when he finally got everything for his dad, when he has promised himself that he would take good care of him, when they are finally going to be happy.

A sound of gun clicking got his attention again.

 

“Looks like I can’t let you live too” Sullivan spits cold-heartedly, 

Peter’s still sobbing with Yondu’s motionless body. The gun is pointing at him, he’s going to kill him too. Every second passed by like a slow-motion with his own heartbeat beating in his ear. Is he really going to die here with his dad? 

He wants to shout, scream for help but he can’t, no word is coming out of him like his throat has been squeezed shut. The man is going to kill him, just like the way he kills his dad. That murderer.

“....R……..” The name is stuck in his throat when his heart is screaming out loud.

Help me, this man is going to kill me, help me, help me, help….

At that semi-second that the trigger is about to be pulled.

 

“RONAAAAAAN!!!” 

 

Peter’s voice calls the name as the bullet is fired out of its barrel, piercing through the air, aiming to end his life.

Suddenly something, or rather someone, appears out of nowhere between them with the sound of air breaking. 

 

Peter is gasping, fixing his eyes on the back of the person he just called for. He comes, he really comes. And not alone, a black kitty is laying on his shoulder. 

Ronan’s hand touches the small hole on his suit jacket and picks a bullet out of it.

“This is Armani, you know?” Ronan’s tone is fairly upset, 

“You! How could you!” Sullivan can’t believe his eyes, how could this man appear out of nowhere in just a blink. Damn, the drugs and alcohol he consumed last night maybe. And what’s with the black cat on the man’s shoulder, its crystal blue eyes fixed on him like a ghost cat.

‘Click! Click!’ As he tries to pull the trigger again but it doesn’t seem to work, his gun just suddenly got problem, cannot fire.

Ronan glances back at the tragic scene behind him, Peter is crying like shit and soaked with blood holding his father’s dead body. He immediately understands the situation.

“You’re dead” Violet eyes gleaming as he glances back at Sullivan, 

The murderer throws the gun away and starts running off. He will just run away from this unexplainable situation. 

 

“Aster”

The black kitty purrs as response, 

“Fetch him back for me” 

She jumps off his shoulder and chases after the man. What?! The man just tell a CAT to fetch a man back to him?! Hello? How is that even possible?!

But then as she paces, a black cat just transforms into something bigger, her small paws turn into much larger paws as well as her body. The kitty just turns into a black panther, a freaking giant furry black panther! She leaps and mauls on the neck of the man, stops him from running away any further. 

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Sullivan screams his lungs out as he collapses on the ground with fangs sinking deep in his flesh.

“What?! What is this! Help!” He wishes this is a dream, a nightmare, but the pain on his flesh is so real. 

Aster drags the poor human back to her master like a ragged doll, even Peter is gasping in shock. Is that….? The kitty girl? The one that he feeds her tuna can and cat food everyday and even allows her to sleep with him in his bed? Really?! That’s a freaking black panther and she’s huge!! Even bigger than average wild feline like tiger or lion! And with beautiful mane! 

Sullivan is screaming in pain as he’s being dragged on the floor, he feels sharp pain all over his neck. He tries to squirm but it only makes the pain worse.

“Easy Aster, don’t kill him yet. That will take away all the fun” said Ronan’s cold voice as his violet eyes gleaming.

The giant panther lets go of the human on the ground in front of her master, just like a piece of toy as if they were playing throw and fetch. She licks the blood from her mouth and growls, looks like sinner’s blood tastes good on her tongue. But she knows she can’t eat him yet, not without her master’s order. She comes back to her master’s side, now she’s as tall as his waist and that is freaking’ huge. Ronan mutters ‘Good girl’ as he pets her head and she purrs.

 

“You have committed so many sins” Ronan begins, 

“Please….don’t kill me…” Sullivan is wriggling on the ground, trying to stop the bleeding on his neck. Ronan looks at him as if he didn’t hear the man’s pleading.

“And you try to hurt Peter….” 

Some part of Sullivan’s clothes is suddenly lit on fire, 

“No, no” He mutters in shock, 

“That is unforgivable” His voice is deeper and colder unlike human as his violet eyes are gleaming.

Sullivan’s whole body is on fire, the blue flame, the poor human is screaming and wriggling on the ground.

Peter is gasping in shock with what his eyes just witness. A real person is being lit on fire and that is absolutely horrifying, an absolute nightmare. He cries out and whimpers with Yondu’s body, that’s when Ronan realizes that it might be too much for Peter to witness. 

He waves his hand and the burning squirming body is disappeared, from this world. It will continue burning until he reaches hell and will keep burning until eternity there. 

 

“Peter” Ronan walks up to the trembling body, Peter flinches as Ronan touches him. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe now” Ronan comforts him, 

Peter’s whole body still shaking, he looks pass Ronan and sees nothing behind him. Not even a drop of blood, the ground is totally clean as if nothing has ever happened when Peter saw a body being lit on fire there. Peter looks at everything with confused, even Aster has turned back to a cat now, she looks at him innocently. 

“What just happened…” Peter’s voice is still frightened, poor thing.

“I sent him the place he belongs. He cannot bother you anymore” That’s Ronan’s answer, 

Peter blinks, is everything...really just happened? 

But anyway, the most important thing here is his dad!

 

“Ronan! Help! Help my dad, please!” 

“He is dead”

“I know! Help him now! Hurry!” Peter almost screams, like he needs to be reminded of that. 

“I cannot”

Peter’s eyes widen with Ronan’s answer, “What…..” 

The most powerful demon like Ronan said he cannot?!

“It is his time and I should not interfere with that”

“No….” Peter shakes his head, he refuses to listen to that, “You once said you can bring people back from death!” 

“Yes, I said that but it will come with a price…”

“I don’t care! Do it! Bring him back to me now! Please...Ronan...please” Peter throws himself at him, 

“I can’t let him die...please….please….” He’s murmuring as he’s crying on Ronan’s shoulder, “He can’t die now…...not when we have everything like this...I can’t” 

 

“Take my life instead.…” Peter suddenly comes up with that, he looks at Ronan directly in the eye, 

“It doesn’t work that way” Ronan calmly explains to him,

“I don’t give a damn! Take my life or anything. Ronan please...I’ll do anything. My life….my virginity...take it, it’s yours” Peter insists as he looks straight into Ronan’s eyes. 

“Peter….” Ronan wishes he would never see Peter like this, wound never hear him say these words. Peter is heartbroken and so desperate that he’s willing to exchange anything with his father’s death. He loves his father too much to lose him, even if it means making a deal with a demon.

“Ronan please...I’ll be yours, I’ll love you” 

Peter’s hand touches the handsome face, looking him in the eye with his tearful ones. The look that Ronan has seen so many times throughout his life, human pleading with everything they had because they were hopeless. But he never wanted to see that on Peter’s face. Peter’s tearful face is the last thing he wants to see. His face should be smiling, if he can put a beautiful smile back on his face. 

 

He lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes, before opening them again with his violet eyes gleaming so brightly, much brighter than everytime Peter has seen them. 

His hand reaches to the direction of Yondu’s body and Peter sees blue aura seeping out of his hand and his whole body.

Then Yondu’s blood on the ground starts to flow back into his body as well as his blood on Peter’s hands and clothes. Peter’s eyes widen as he’s witnessing those bloodstains floating in the air back to its owner. It feels like a lifetime has passed then Yondu’s body starts coughing and heaving. 

Peter’s face lights up with hope immediately. Yondu is now groaning and shifting on the ground, he doesn’t look like dead anymore!  
Peter quickly checks on him, he bends down to listen to his heartbeat, it is beating! He opens his shirt and doesn’t see any wounds underneath, not even a scratch. The gunshot wound just disappears. He can’t even believe this but he starts to laugh with tears. His dad is very much alive now. 

He glances back at Ronan who already stops glowing, as Peter would call it, with blue aura and jumps into his arms. 

 

“Thank you….” Peter murmurs before he seals his lips with his, 

Ronan’s arms slowly return the hug, he embraces Peter as he kisses him back.

Peter feels warm lips kissing him back and it feels so good that he whimpers, his hands grab onto the man’s suit. As he is about to open his lips to feel his warm tongue with his, Yondu’s sudden cry totally breaks their kiss. 

Peter looks back and forth between his dad and the handsome man before him, his face is red with embarrassment. Shit, they just kissed and was about to French it if his dad didn’t interrupt. 

“Excuse me” Peter inevitably has to go back to check on his dad and Ronan lets go of him.

 

“Yondu” Peter helps his dad sitting up from the ground,

“What...what...what happened! Where’s Sullivan! That son of a bitch!” Yondu blurts out, 

“It’s okay now, he’s gone”

“He’s gone?” Yondu touches his own chest, “I felt like I was shot”

“You’re okay now and Sullivan just….ran away” That’s what Peter thinks the best he can say to his dad, 

“Ran away? Just like that?” Yondu is confused, why can’t he remember anything after the sharp pain in his chest before blacking out, it was so surreal. 

“Yes, my friend here chases him away” 

But as Peter turns around, the man isn’t there anymore. 

 

“Ronan?” He calls for him but no sign of anybody else in that alley, Peter looks here and there but cannot find him or even the kitty. They just disappeared? 

“Ronan…..” Even calling him now wouldn’t make him re-appear. 

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

Lucifer senses his son’s arrival, 

 

“You’re back” He glances back at him but he doesn’t answer. 

“I want….to rest” His voice is weaker than usual, 

His father’s piercing blue eyes fixed on him, he can already sense something unusual with his son. 

“Korath!” He calls for his servant and he immediately emerges at his side, supporting him.

“Take him back to his quarter” Lucifer orders, 

“Yes, my lord” Korath spreads his large black wings and disappears with his master in a flip. 

 

Lucifer sighs and shakes his head, looks like his son is in deeper than he thought.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continued….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update and all mistakes are mine.  
> Will try to be back soon and thank you for all the comments!  
> Cheers!


	12. Nothing Compares 2 U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back at writing this constantly and I'm so glad!  
> Let's see what's really happened to Ronan and how about their relationship.

/

/

/

 

_‘My life, my virginity, take it’_

Those words that he said keep playing on his mind and Peter sighs. It has been three days already since that incident and Ronan hasn’t come to see him ever since. 

 

“You’re okay? You seem off these few days” His trustworthy friend Rocket asks, they are both drying the glasses behind the counter, preparing everything to be ready before opening hours.

“I’m fine….” Peter doesn’t look as fine as he said,

“No, you’re not. That man doesn’t come around too, does it have anything to do with him?” Rocket urges him,

“It’s nothing….” Peter still seals his lips shut, 

“If you say so, buddy” Rocket puts down the glass and drying clothe on the counter to properly look at Peter, “If he messes with your heart and just leave you as he wishes, you know we’re more than willing to kick his ass” 

Rocket is being serious and Peter has to look at him, Drax who is drinking Corona on the other side of the counter also nods with stern look in his eyes. They are always ready to protect his friend, doesn’t matter who or how rich the person is. 

 

“He didn’t do such things. He helped me out actually but we just didn’t meet until now, maybe he’s busy. But thanks, I really appreciate your concerns” Peter nods to his friends and fist bump them. 

“Good. At least he ain’t pop your cherry and run away right?” 

Peter rolls his eyes so hard they might go into his brain. As he thought his friend was decent for once.

“I shouldn’t talk to you at all, your mind is as dirty as trash panda” Peter shakes his head, mourning his own naivety that his friend would think without dirty thoughts. 

“What?! We’re dudes. Dudes have dirty minds all the time, right bro?” Rocket turns to Drax, 

“Well, not all the time but I’m no saint” Drax says before leaving the counter to be on duty.

“I’m not talking to you anymore” Peter turns the other way, checking liquor stocks, trying to ignore his friend.

 

“Come on, that’s why we’re worried about you ‘cause you’re like our little baby and we have to protect you at all cost” 

“Not having sex experience doesn’t make me a baby. At least I can take care of myself and I paid my dads’ mortgage, bought them a new house. No baby can do that, I am a responsible adult and you’re living with your grandma” 

“Don’t have to play that card man!” Rocket whines, “I live with her to take care of her, dah!”

“Your grandma is a two-time senior bodybuilder champion, I’m sure she’s taking care of you” 

“It ain’t my fault she can lift things I can’t” Rocket pouts, that looks adorably annoying, as Drax defines.

“Whatever” Peter feels victorious in his heart, whatever argument having with Rocket, him living with his strong grandma is always a trump card for Peter. 

 

“Thank you for your cooperation. If you hear anything, please contact us immediately” 

Peter looks up from the counter once a couple of police officers walk pass them and out of the club. They came in to ask some questions to Kraglin and Yondu, about Sullivan. They’re after him for so many cases, drugs, illegal liquor and exotic animal parts, and the most serious crime of all if you’re living in this country, tax evasion. 

The man mysteriously disappeared since a few days ago and nobody can track him. Peter is going to keep his mouth shut, not that any sane person would believe him if he tells them what really happened anyway. 

“Having police in the club is always a good sign. I feel we will make good sales today” Kraglin is being half-positive and half-sarcastic, but this is a nightclub in New York. Having police visiting before opening hours is super normal. 

Peter thought the police will investigate him too because he was the one who transferred money to Sullivan even if it was at gunpoint. But no police came to him, as if the transaction he made never existed. It must have been someone’s doing, someone who refuses to come and meet him up until now, whatever the reason is. But Peter refuses to be a pouting one, like grumpily waiting for a lover who doesn’t show up. He refuses to do that even though he’s actually pouting when he doesn’t realize it. 

 

“Go back to work, y’all! Make sure everything is perfect, and I mean perfect!” 

Yondu’s voice is heard throughout the club and everyone is actively doing one’s job, being on duty. He calls for a new waiter to come to him, the young waiter is so scared of him, poor thing. But all Yondu does is fixing his bow tie and kicks the newby back to work. That’s him, Peter’s strict and super kind dad. He even walks to inspect all the booths himself, making sure no suspicious things hidden in there that will give the club trouble.

 

Yes, Yondu can walk now.

 

After the incident that morning, Yondu wasn’t only back to life but he’s magically able to walk like his leg never got problem before. He shocked both himself and Peter when they walked back to their van in the parking lot.

‘You can walk?’ 

‘I can walk!’

They both jumped in surprise. 

They managed to meet up with Kraglin later and surprised him too. Kraglin recommended them going to the police after listening to everything.

 

“Ya okay boy?” Yondu walks to Peter at the counter, 

“Of course I am” Peter is doing bartender job today, or any job required, he’s on. 

He looks at the way Yondu leans on the counter, in a cool suit like a boss and still looks so swag. Peter never knew he misses seeing his dad walking and standing like this so much. He’s as strong as ever.

“What ya smiling about” 

“Nothing” Peter continues mixing drink before placing a glass on the counter, Espresso Martini but served on the rock style, Yondu’s favorite drink before work. Peter always knows how to make it right for his dad.

 

“Where’s your friend?” 

“Apparently he doesn’t come to the club these few days and I can’t contact him” Peter knows damn well which friend Yondu’s talking about,

“You don’t have his phone number?” 

Come to think about it, he really doesn’t, “I don’t” He shakes his head,

“You said he’s a good friend but he doesn’t give you his phone number, what kind of a friend is that? That’s suspicious” Yondu sips the drink once finishes preaching his son, 

How is Peter going to explain to his dad that Ronan just appears and disappears anytime he pleases, but when Peter is in need of him, he’s always there. 

“I’m suspecting that he’s a married man with kids in another city and he’s playing with ya” Yondu concludes,

“Yondu please” Peter groans, 

He brings you back from death, Yondu. But Peter can’t say that, how could he. 

 

“Let me know immediately if he’s around, I got a lot of questions for him” Yondu takes the glass with him,

“You will just try to give him a hard time, he didn’t do anything wrong” Peter protests, 

“The flowers he gave you is a big crime, remember that” And he walks off to the elevator to get up to his office. 

 

“Phew...looks like it’s a long way before baby Peter can have a boyfriend” Rocket is back by his side like magic once Yondu is gone,

“When did I ask you to narrate my life?” Peter nags him, 

“No, but I’m always providing” 

Peter snorts and sighs.

Well, he actually misses Ronan. He tried calling his name a few times when he was alone at home but Ronan didn’t come. Is he okay? Or is he angry with him? Because Peter kept pleading him to bring Yondu back to life when he clearly didn’t want to but still he did it for him, for Peter. 

That’s what troubling him the most, if Ronan has anything on his mind he should just talk about it with Peter openly. It’s been 3 days already and Peter is becoming more and more restless. 

 

“And that’s the pouting grumpy one waiting for his lover who doesn’t show up” Rocket narrates Peter’s situation without anyone asks for again,

“Shut up!” Peter hits his head with the nearest fly swatter, he has had enough.

“Eew! That thing is dirty you know” Rocket whines, that thing has killed countless unlucky flies and cockroaches who dares visiting bar area without invitation.

“It suits you, if you don’t stop I’mma hit you right in the mouth” Peter is holding the pink fly swatter in his hand like a professional fly killer. 

“I’ll stop now, please have mercy” Rocket pleas for his mouth’s hygienic life.

“Tsk” Peter puts the thing down before continues doing his job,

“Boy, someone really got his dad’s temper” Rocket mutters,

“I heard that!” 

“Ouch!” Rocket got hit in the head again and everybody in the club laughs.

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

In a beautiful quarter,

 

Violet eyes look out the window to somewhere far beyond this place, beyond this world.

Ronan is resting in his large bed in his own quarter, even though this place is Hell but his father managed to build their castle on top of hills which can see the cusp of realms outside the window. Where different worlds are out there within his eyesight. 

He can hear Peter whenever he wants to and he hears him calling his name many times.

For the first time in millennia that Ronan feels bad with himself, the one he loves is calling his name but he cannot go to him, he has never been this disappointed in himself. Even if he makes sure that Peter is totally far from harm.

 

“I know you’re thinking of your little mortal but don’t you dare going, not when your condition is like this” said Lucifer, he’s sitting beside his son’s bed.

“I know, father” But he can’t help missing Peter.

 

They have kissed, finally, it’s worth everything although he himself ended up like this.

Peter’s warm lips are still clear in his mind, they’re warm and soft, and as sweet as honey.

 

“Let me preach you once again even if your mind is so far away. You have broken the law of the world of mortals. Bringing back someone’s life, something even your grandfather wouldn’t attempt to do” Lucifer begins again, 

“That’s because he doesn’t care as much as he claims. Don’t tell me you do” Ronan asks, challenging,

“Oh I don’t, but he will send someone here soon and I will have to answer a lot of questions and it’s annoying, disturbs my peaceful time” answers Lucifer’s crisp accent, 

“I don’t care…..” Those angels whom his grandfather will send here can’t make Ronan afraid, 

“Ouch!” Then suddenly his head is hit with something, something fluffy but thick enough to call some sense back into him, it’s his father’s lap cushion, “What’s that for?” 

 

“Now let me remind you, young man. You didn’t just bring the mortal back to life, you gave some part of your life force to him that’s why you end up like this” 

“I know what I did” Ronan turns the other way like he’s a pouty child but then he starts to feel cold breeze in the air, he doesn’t even dare looking directly at his father now.

_“Then you should know how it makes me feel to see my son in this condition…”_

Lucifer’s voice is lower and colder, simply demonic. Dark aura is spreading out of him as well as the shadow of gigantic black wings behind his back. His father is upset that his firstborn son would do such a reckless thing for a mere mortal, something that affected the balance of his own life force. Although Lucifer is in pure white wardrobe but his aura is immensely dark, cold, and so aggressively powerful. That’s when Ronan realizes he shouldn’t upset his father any further.

“I’m sorry….” He apologizes,

“....Alright” With his son’s proper apology, the dark aura is dissolved in the air as well as the gigantic black wings, the room has returned to its condition, “Now finish your soup”.

Ronan for once being an obedient son, sipping a bowl of hot soup prepared by his father. Actually his body doesn’t need any food, he just needs to rest until his power is revived. But he wouldn’t argue with his father, not when he is already this upset. 

 

“What are you doing?” Ronan asks,

“I’m knitting you a sweater. It’s almost winter time in the mortal world, is it not” Lucifer is knitting a black sweater beside his son’s bed.  
Ronan narrows his eyes, he knows he doesn’t need it right? We demons don’t feel cold, of course not. But if his father wants to do it then he should let him. 

“...when can I leave?” Ronan finally asks,

“When I deem you can. Now rest, I still have a lot of work to do and don’t you ever think of sneaking out because I will fetch your ass back here myself” 

“Alright” Ronan surrenders,

Then his father leaves his room, to Ronan’s relief. 

 

Ronan’s being is tremendously powerful, his life force balances itself within him. Once he gave some part of it up, the force lost its balance and caused force circulation to collapse, made him like a sick person with fever. Until his force circulation maintain its balance again, he is forbidden from travelling or doing any reckless things. Lucifer’s official decree. 

But like Ronan cares, once he’s better he will sneak out and do anything he wants again. Maybe a little bit more time, he feels like he can control his power now.

“Aster” He calls for a black cat who’s laying in his bed like a lump of bread, 

“Meow” She walks up to him and Ronan holds her in his arms, 

“Keep watching over him for me, will you?” He softly instructs her, 

“Meow” She answers, 

“Eat anyone who tries to harm him”

“Meow”

“That’s my girl” 

Then she jumps off his bed, being on her way.

 

Ronan looks out the window again, they’re so close and yet so far. But he never regrets doing this for Peter. Peter loves his father so much and if him being alive means that much to him then he’s more than willing to do so. 

 

_‘My virginity….take it’_

_‘I’ll be yours, I’ll love you’_

 

Ronan closes his eyes, he doesn’t want to use this situation to make Peter love him. He wants him to love him on his own. Once he can meet him again he will talk to him properly. But if Peter really offers himself to him, will he take it? 

He doesn’t know either.

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

Peter is at his place. 

He already finished his work for tonight and Kraglin kicked him back early, said he has worked enough and should rest. 

He’s drinking hot milk at the kitchen counter, suddenly the place seems so big when he’s all by himself. When he decided to take this place, he thought Ronan would always be around and he also said that he would visit him very often. Look at him now, being all alone in a classic penthouse too big for himself.

 

“Ronan….if I did something wrong, please at least let me know” Peter can’t help murmuring, 

Then a black cat is walking up to him,

“Kitty girl” Peter is so happy to see her, he quickly gets down on the floor to hold her in his arms. She disappears with her owner since that day and Peter misses her so much. 

“Meow….” She purrs and brushes her head with his face.

A cat or a gigantic black panther, Peter doesn’t care anymore, he just adores her. The fact that Peter accept Ronan as a demon and befriended with him as who he is, if his cat can also turn into a huge black panther, it’s totally no surprise.

 

“How are you? How is your owner? Where is he? Is he okay?” Peter fires questions to her and all she can do is talking back to him in meow meow language that he can’t understand. It’s okay, at least she’s here now. 

Then she just suddenly jumps off him,

“Hey….” 

She goes to the other room, when she appears again she drags something here with her mouth.

“Is that...a teddy bear?” Peter frowns, 

She drags it to him as if giving it to him. Peter picks the fluffy thing up, “Where did you get it?”

“Meow” That’s all she says, yeah right.

Then Peter notices a note enclosed in the bear’s collar, he takes it out and opens it to read.

 

_‘Roses are red, violets are blue. If you miss me, please say I do’_

 

Peter blinks,

And blinks, 

Is this a love letter? A very strange and lame one. He’s super confused, he frowns so hard his eyes want to pop out. Is this note meant for him? Or the kitty girl just fetched the bear from the dumpster, but it looks pretty new, no funny smell.

 

“Is it from Ronan?” He asks,

“Meow”

Of course, that’s her answer and Peter rolls his eyes. He will have to ask Ronan how to understand kitty’s language later. Apparently they can talk to each other like perfectly.

So erm….should he try it? Peter looks left and right? Is Ronan hiding somewhere near to jump out to laugh at his face when Peter actually falls for his lame trick.

Anyway, doesn’t seem like he has many other choices. He clears his throat.

 

“Erm….I do?” Finally Peter says it,

Then his phone on the counter starts buzzing. 

Who’s calling him in this hour? Is it from his dads? Did anything happen at the club? Peter picks the phone up but the screen displays as unknown, alright what? He slides it to answer.

 

“Hello?”

‘....Peter’

He blinks, the end of the line is the voice of someone he misses. 

“Ronan?”

‘Yes, it’s me’

“Where are you?”

‘I’m at my place’

“And where is that? Somewhere near? Other city?” He fires questions, 

‘...the Underworld’

Peter blinks, “Oh….” Well, he didn’t expect that, “I didn’t know there’s satellite signal over there” 

‘There’s none but this looks like the best way to talk to you without freaking you out’

“Yeah right” Thinking of all the things that happened to his life lately, he wonders if anything can freak him out anymore.

 

“You’re alright?” 

‘I’m okay, I just need to rest for awhile’

Ronan is still sitting in his bed in the dark. His father is out somewhere so he can talk to Peter now.

“Is that bad? I’m so sorry, it’s because of me” Peter suddenly feels guilty, 

‘No, don’t say that. It’s not your fault and I’ll be fine’

“I asked you to do it when you’re clearly uncomfortable with it, of course it is my fault”

“I’m willing to do it for you’

Ronan’s answer just shuts any train of negative thoughts in Peter’s head, that’s right this man is willing to do anything for him, for Peter.

“So….that’s why you didn’t come when I call you? Because you need to rest” 

‘Something like that, yes. And my father is pretty upset so I should wait until he’s in better mood to roam around again’

“Oh...sorry?” Wow...Ronan’s father is upset, “I hope there’s nothing serious”

‘No, he’s always like that. Let’s talk about you, how are you?’ 

“I’m okay I guess” Peter is weighing on his mind whether he should really say what he feels. How much he’s worried about him, how much he misses him.

 

‘I miss you’

Ronan’s voice saying those words just settles everything, alright that’s it.

“I miss you too….” Dang, he finally says it out. _‘I’m really hard to get’_ be damned, shoved it in the nearest garbage bin. 

‘I’m so happy to hear it’ Does his voice have to sound that hopeful? Peter shakes his head with small smile,

“So...teddy bear?” Peter changes topic when he’s not on the upper hand, his absolute talent.

‘Do you like it’

“Well yes, but red roses and a teddy bear. Ronan, you’re really traditional” 

‘You’re calling me old but I’ll take that as compliment’

They laugh and Peter takes the teddy bear, go to his bedroom, and slump himself in his bed.

 

“When will you be here?” Peter doesn’t mean to sound that pleading,

‘I’ll be there once I can’

That’s good enough for him, maybe.

“So erm… I need to thank you again about what you did for my dad. He can even walk now” 

‘I’m glad to know’

“.....Ronan”

‘Yes?’

“What I said at that time, before you brought my father back to me… I meant it” He said it out, finally.

‘....I know’ 

He knows huh? So confident.

“So if...you still want it and if it can help with your condition right now, I’m willing to do it... okay?” 

He’s a fair person, he said it so he will be responsible for his own words and Ronan has to rest because of him so he is willing to do anything he can to compensate it. 

 

‘Peter….you don’t have to do this’

“Why not? You said there will be the price, I’m willing to pay for it” He’s snuggling the teddy bear, 

‘You already kissed me, that’s enough for the price’

“.....I don’t believe that, if it’s enough then why you still sound like a sick kid”

‘I’m just lovesick’

“Yeah right” Peter rolls his eyes, 

Ronan’s soft chuckle shouldn’t sound that good to his ear. Gosh, Peter’s so hopeless. He breathes in and out properly,

 

“It’s rude to refuse one’s offer, you know?” 

Shit….maybe he’s lovesick too.

 

‘Is it?’ Ronan isn’t sure that’s he’s refusing Peter, that he can ever refuse anything from Peter.

Oh….

 

‘Are you saying you’re offering yourself to me?’ He asks, 

Peter closes his eyes, oh my dear god of the galaxy, for a powerful demon who seems to be so smart in so many things. 

“Didn’t I make it clear enough?” Stupid demon!

‘I just want verbal confirmation to avoid any misunderstanding’ Ugh...elaborate demon.

“Yes Ronan”

‘............’

“Yes, I’m offering myself to you and waiting patiently for you to take it”

 

Ronan is sitting so still in the dark with the phone in his hand.

 

“And I am freshly bathed, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt and a thin white underwear” 

 

Ronan closes his eyes to breathe properly, he puts down the phone. Thinking of any unarousing thing but that image of Peter. His weak condition to his father’s wrath….

Fuck it.

 

Peter jumps as his bedroom’s balcony doors just swung open by themselves as if there’s a storm outside,

“What?!” He gets up from the bed to look at it properly, 

Then the man is walking into his room, his shirt is unbuttoned as if he doesn’t have time to dress properly. His violet eyes are gleaming with the strong wind from outside, blowing the thin white curtains covering Peter’s bed, yes he still keeps those curtains despite how hopelessly romantic it looks. 

 

“Ronan!” 

It’s really him!

He jumps off the bed and throws himself into those strong arms. It’s really him, not an illusion. These solid muscles feel so real, good grace. 

Ronan holds him in his arms, Peter’s warm body feels like heaven compared to the coldness in the underworld, no offense to his birthplace.

 

“....a thin white underwear, huh?” Ronan mutters,

“It works” Peter can’t help having cheeky grin before tiptoeing to kiss the man.

 

The balcony doors just close by itself behind them. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continued….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if they will move up their relationship to the next level and Ronan knows it's rude to refuse a cute boy like Peter :'D
> 
> And this is Peter’s weapon, a pink fly swatter X'D  
> 


	13. Body on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's title tells everything :D
> 
> Please enjoy!

/

/

/

 

“So what are we gonna do now?” Peter asks,

“Laying here until we fall asleep should be a good option” Ronan said, 

 

They’re in Peter’s bed, being in each other’s arms. But still fully clothed, at least they didn’t take any off yet, not from what they’re wearing which are already a few. Peter is in loose shirt and underwear as he said and Ronan is in unbuttoned shirt and pants. The reason they’re laying here because Ronan felt dizzy as if he was going to pass out. After transporting himself here despite his own weak condition, Peter’s bed seems like a cozy place to collapse on. 

This is the first time Peter has seen Ronan like this, normally he’s in suits and they’re all majestic. But seeing him like this isn’t bad either, he looks normal as if he’s human. His face, his hair, his clothes, everything about him looks pretty close to humans now. He looks reachable, touchable, and they look just like a normal couple being together, Peter likes that. And his tone solid muscles in front of his very eyes, Peter thinks he really likes that too. Did he leave his shirt unbuttoned on purpose?

 

“What are you looking at?” Ronan doesn’t miss the way Peter’s eyes train on him as if studying his body, 

“Do demon have to look so good underneath?” Peter is curious, and amazed. Suddenly he understands when people compare men with very good physique to the Greek god. Ronan is a demon and God is his grandfather so it means they’re related right?

“It’s just the way it is” Ronan chuckles, he always looks like this, it’s not that he intends to be. 

“It’s called perfection for us human” Peter tells him,

“I’m not human, or you prefer me to look more human like withered skin and big belly?” 

“Nononononono….this is good. Don’t change” Peter quickly objects and Ronan chuckles, 

“I mean...I can never look so good like you, you know” 

Peter has never seriously worked out, he has to work since he’s old enough and that’s early teenage. He helped his dads with anything he could, all the labor works and stuff. It built up some muscles on him but nothing close to perfection. Luckily he’s still wearing shirt because it’s covering his belly and any embarrassing fat from all the junk food. 

 

“You’re already absolutely beautiful to me” Ronan looks him in the eyes as if he meant every word.

Peter looks at him, hmm…...Peter has been called many things but beautiful has never been one of them. 

“Your eyes, your skin, your hair, your lips. Everything” 

Okay mister, keep going with that smooth deep voice, that doesn’t melt his heart at all. 

“I am never attracted to human, or anything to be honest but I’m so attracted to you. To me, you’re perfect, you’re the only one and I’m willing to do anything to have you as my mate” 

Peter closes his eyes to breathe properly, gosh what’s with all those elaborate words. This man can’t just simply say like normal people huh. It sounds so much like a marriage proposal when they are not officially a couple yet, dah. 

 

“Is that why you brought my dad back to life?” Because he’s willing to do anything for Peter.

“Yes, your father’s being alive seems to be very important to you. That’s why I changed his fate and gave him back his soul. In order to do that I had to give part of my life force to him that’s why my condition isn’t stable” 

That’s why Ronan hasn’t been around, Peter should have known that. Giving his own life force to Peter’s dad huh. Peter feels he really really want to kiss that handsome face of his, so he does. He gives a peck on his lips. 

“Enough with the talk, let’s make out” Peter is determined to reward him really really good.

“Make out?” 

“Yes, you know what that is? It’s when two people engage in intimate moments” They suck face and grope each other like starving. Then Ronan kisses him.

“I think I’ve seen those before” He smirks, 

“Good” Peter grins, 

 

Their kiss deepened with all lips and tongues. Gosh, this feels so good, why has Peter waited so long to do this with him. His hand travels down his face, his neck, and his chest. Gosh, such a strong hard muscles and what’s with his bicep so thick for his grasp. Then Peter yelps in his throat when a hand goes under his shirt’s rim to grope his ass. Shit, the man seems to know what he’s doing. Peter’s leg tangles with his and then he feels it.

“Hmm….you seem quite healthy for your weak condition” Peter teases and Ronan smirks as they keep making out. Peter moans as the hardness rubbing with his, making him hard too. 

He keeps moaning as the arousal quickly built up in him. Shit, he’s a healthy young man and their current situation makes him very horny. Looks like making out isn’t enough anymore.

“Ronan, can I?” His hand travels down those abs and stops at his pants.

“Everything is yours to touch” 

Aww...what a kind man, of course Ronan lets Peter touch him. Virginity be damned he’s horny as hell.

His hand slips inside the pants to fondle what’s underneath and Ronan moans. It’s so full and warm in his hand, he can’t help exploring it as if he wants to know its exact bulk. 

 

“Does it feel good?” 

Peter isn’t sure about Demon anatomy, will Ronan’s body feel good the same way as human’s body does if Peter touches him like this? Like stroking him gently but also firmly in rhythm. 

“Very much….” answers his hoarse low voice, Peter’s hand feels so good on him, he’s never been this aroused in his entire life. 

Judging from his quicken breathing and his low moan, Peter thinks he’s doing things right and he’s secretly proud. Peter decides to go down to have a good look at it because he’s a curious young man and it’s glorious. Ronan is very well-endowed, and everything about it is the description of perfection. This man is surely related to God. 

“Why do I feel like you’re having fun” Ronan teases with low chuckle,

“Oh I am, but the fun has just started….”

Peter already said that he will reward him and he will do it good. 

Ronan winces as warm wet tongue licks at its head, especially when it’s teasing its tip. He can’t help groaning.

Peter is a virgin, yes. Peter has never done this before, yes. But he knows how to please a man, how to make a man feel good and he will do his best. This man deserves a time of his life. 

 

“Has anyone ever done this to you?” Peter doesn’t know why he asks, maybe because he has never done this to anyone too. He doesn’t want to be compared if his skill turns out not as good as others Ronan has been with, human or not.

“....No” Ronan answers and Peter’s eyes widen,

“No?” 

“No” Ronan confirms his answer,

“.....Why?” Peter doesn’t understand, well look at him. He’s as rich as he wants to be, he’s freakingly handsome, and he’s so damn powerful. He can have anyone he wants. Plus his father rules the underworld which seems to be a big deal, right? There should be countless beings more than willing to satisfy him.

Ronan looks Peter in the eyes, “As I’ve told you that we demons do not have that kind of relationship unless they’re devoted to each other enough to be mates but it doesn’t always end up with sex. And I am never interested in anyone until I met you” 

“Not even once?” 

“I can assure you that you’re the first one aside from my father to see me naked since I was born” 

Peter is dumbstruck. So it means that Ronan has never done this with anyone too? Peter is a virgin and Ronan has never done this with anyone which can be considered as a virgin too maybe? It means that if they do this, they will be each other’s first. 

It just sounds much more important now. 

It’s not just his first time, but Ronan’s first time too. Their first. 

 

“Now I want to suck your dick even more” That’s Peter’s conclusion,

“Be my guest” Ronan smirks, 

Peter takes him into his mouth, his lips travel down as far as he can until it hits his throat. Gosh, he can do this. Just do it slowly so he won’t suffocate himself or throw up, that would mess things up quite terribly. 

Ronan groans his heart out, he has a feeling that after this he might pass out and become a sleeping beauty. Totally worth it. 

His hand touches the soft curly locks of hair, Peter is so damn beautiful like this. He has seen this among humans and never knew it can feel this good. The fact that Peter is the one doing it for him just makes it even better. Finally Peter lets go of it with the pop sound.

“You’re quite big, you know that?” Peter doesn’t mean to boost up the man’s pride even more, it’s just no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get to the base, duh. Guess some practice is required. 

“It’s the way it is” Ronan chuckles, now it’s even wet and swollen from Peter’s hard work. 

 

“Ronan, do you want to do it with me?” Peter asks him with his clear green eyes, 

Ronan will be his first and Peter will be his first as well, he’s asking this so that both of them will be sure about this.

“It can only be you” Ronan insists, his eyes reflect only Peter in there.

Then Peter is on him, kissing him and Ronan holds him tightly in his arms. The more they kiss, the more they’re aroused. It feels like every part of him is on fire, hot and desperate. After keeping it with himself for 22 years, Peter is ready to give it away.

“I’m glad it’s you” Peter murmurs against Ronan’s lips and Ronan just kisses him as an answer that Peter is the only one for him too. He nibbles the milky skin of his neck and Peter moans, holds on to the man’s broad shoulder for his dear life.

 

“Oh shit” Peter opens his eyes abruptly as he realizes something,

“What?” 

“.....I have no lube” And they look into each other’s eyes, 

“No condoms too but do we need it?” Peter just moves in here and he never thought he would use those, not this soon. 

“You mean this?” Ronan offers something in his hand and Peter’s eyes widen, it’s a bottle of lube,

“What? Where did you get it?” 

“The nearest pharmacy, hope they don’t mind that one of these is missing from the shelf”

Peter looks at him more carefully, “You still can do this? Even if your condition isn’t stable?” 

“This is hardly nothing, baby” 

Peter takes a good look at the lube bottle that magically appears in Ronan’s hand, even pours it on his fingers. It’s really lube and even more it’s coconut oil-based, wow he chose a good one. 

“Wow...this is quite convenient” Peter is still amazed, 

When a bottle of lube is in his hand right now, everything seems so real. They’re really going to do it.

 

“I have to get myself ready….” Peter looks him in the eyes, “Can you wait?” 

“I’m not going anywhere” Ronan said, 

“Good, be right back” Peter gives a peck on his lips, “You can play with yourself while you wait”

“...Okay?” Ronan’s eyes follow him as Peter gets off the bed and disappears into the bathroom, play with himself huh? Is that supposed to sound kinky? 

Then he notices the black cat, laying on the floor in the bedroom. She’s here all along? She looks at him with her blue eyes.

“Aster, guard this place for us, will you?” 

“Meow” Then she walks out to the balcony and stays there. No being can disturb her masters’ quality time. 

 

/

 

Peter is looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. 

They are really going to do it, like for real. He’s still holding the lube in his hand. Gosh, he’s going to have sex for the first time and with a demon, very handsome one. Will it be okay? Peter means it’s like having sex with other people right? Everything about him looks pretty normal, above average actually, so it should be functioning like human? Yes? UGH...why is he having second thoughts now, he’s the one who initiates it actually and now he’s hesitated?

But Ronan isn’t pushing him or anything, it’s Peter who’s offering himself like a tribute. So eager huh. 

Come to think about it, he has done so many things for Peter. Without him he wouldn’t be living in this beautiful classy penthouse or have the club back to his dad, on the contrary, he'd still be living in his old dirty apartment, working in fear of being drugged and raped. He shakes his head, some people are really bad and disgusting. But a person who claims he’s a demon whom humans should fear, he’s much more decent than so many people Peter has met. He saves his life, brings back his dad life until he himself falls sick and asks nothing in return.

 

_‘To me, you’re perfect, you’re the only one and I’m willing to do anything to have you as my mate’_

A powerful demon who could have anyone or anything he wants. He wants Peter as his mate. Peter blushes, that is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to him. He has made a decision, if Ronan asks him properly then he’s willing to be his mate. But them being mates will include having sex, he has decided. He’s human after all not some kind of saint. 

 

After going through the process of preparing himself, Peter is ready to have sex, he’s telling himself. He can do this, they will just go slow, as long as they’re listening to each other they should be okay. 

Peter sheepishly emerges from the bathroom’s door, he pokes his head out first to examine the situation, Ronan is still waiting for him in bed, alright! Tonight will be their special night. But as he approaches the bed and opens the curtain to see him properly. “Ro…..”

The man is peacefully sleeping.

What the….

Peter is stunted. Is waiting for him to get ready too long and boring? That a man just falls asleep like that? He even sleeps on the teddy bear. It’s just Peter who’s nervous and excited here?! 

Peter sits on the bed to see if he’s really sleeping, oh he’s even snoring. 

“Ronan?” The man doesn’t even stir and Peter’s eyes start to see red.

“Don’t you dare sleep on me! Don’t you make me get bleached for nothing!” That’s a hard work, god damn it! 

“Wh….What” Ronan stirs up from his sleep, only to be confused with Peter’s puffy mad face,

“Peter?” 

“Yes I am”

“What’s going on?”

“!!!!!” 

The man can’t even remember what they are going to do?! That just adds fuel to the fire.

 

“Fine! I’mma go to sleep now, and give me that Teddy Bear, it’s mine” Peter snatches the bear out of Ronan’s grasp, makes his head slump on the bed. 

After few seconds of looking at Peter’s back turning to him, his short-term memory seems to start working. Arr...he was waiting for Peter to get ready because they’re about to do it and he must have fallen asleep during that. Maybe because his body requires rest so it just shut down on its own. He tests his power and the blue flame forms on his palm, it’s smaller than usual but his power is getting back. 

“If you don’t want to do it, you can just tell me” Peter’s super upset voice speaks up, still has his back turned to him, holding a teddy bear in his arms. 

Peter feels super stupid, it was just him being nervous and excited for nothing. The man is clearly too tired to do it and why would he bother urging him about it. Just drink hot milk and go straight to bed like he should. 

Ronan is super confused about everything going on but he thinks he knows what he should do.

Then Peter feels a larger man holding him from behind, his arm wraps around him.

 

“You mad at me?” 

“No” Definitely yes, 

“You got mad without me even knowing what’s going on, this is such a human thing and I’m willing to play along with you” Ronan chuckles, but Peter still pouts, holding the bear in his arms. 

“You’re clearly tired, let’s just go to sleep” Peter will wait another day, there’s no use of pushing an exhausted man. Then he feels it, something’s poking him down there. 

“Not that tired” He’s holding him closer to feel it even clearer,

“Really? You passed out” Peter turns to him,

“It’s called sudden hibernation so the body can have even better performance. Just like a stallion goes to sleep before mating with mares”

“....never heard of that before”

“Yeah, I made that up” 

Peter narrows his eyes at him, this man thinks that’s funny? Then he gives a peck on Peter’s lips. 

“I really love you, my little mortal”

Ronan’s sudden confession of love just makes Peter’s face burst out in deep red blush. 

“You think saying you love me will help you get laid?” Peter asks, challengingly and still blushing,

“We’re in your ‘get laid’ bed, are we not?” 

The man is right, a large bed with white curtains covering each side, too damn romantic. No other place is more appropriate to get laid than here. 

Then the man kisses him again, and again, and again, and Peter kisses him back. His arms abandon the bear to wrap around the man’s neck and kiss him fiercely. Looks like his anger can turn into passion very easily, a very reasonable transformation.

 

“If you fall asleep while we’re doing it, I swear I will kick you out so hard your ass won’t forget it” Peter tells him and Ronan smirks, 

They roll until Peter is on top of him, kissing him and getting rid of his clothes. His hands rest on that solid chest and it feels so good to his touch. Ronan’s warm hands caress his thighs and it’s so sexually aroused. Until they slip under the shirt rim to find out that Peter’s underwear is now gone, and his plump ass is so full to touch. The man’s firm grip on his ass makes Peter moan helplessly. Shit, that feels so good. Ronan wants to let him know that he wants this, as much as Peter wants it.

Ronan’s hand is about to take Peter’s shirt off but Peter refuses, he keeps it firmly on him,

“I’d like to leave it on” Peter hesitantly tells him, 

“Why….” 

Peter’s blushing face seems to answer him,

“I already told you, you look perfect to me” Ronan tells him, to relieve him from his insecurity, still Peter refuses to take it off,

“Turn the light off for me too, will you?” Peter mutters, he knows Ronan can do that and he’s right, the light goes off as the snap of his fingers.

Ronan kisses his face all lovingly, his little human is behaving like a virgin who prefers to do it in the dark only with the pale moonlight through the balcony’s glass doors. Ronan can see everything perfectly clear of course, but he’s willing to comply with anything Peter wants, to make him feel better and relax. It’s their first time together. 

 

Peter pours the lube in his hand before soaking it to the man’s down there. Ronan moans as Peter’s warm hand stroking him all over, making sure the lube’s amount is sufficient. Before he reaches down to touch himself as well, his hot throbbing entrance that he already prepared himself earlier. 

“Please….let me control the rhythm, okay?” Peter requests, 

He has heard that it would hurt less if the receiving one is on top and in control, especially for the first-timer. His body would be more relaxed and opened up.

“As you wish” At this point Ronan would let him do anything. He kisses him tenderly to reassure him. 

Okay, he can do this.

 

Then Peter is on his knees, pulling his shirt up as he strokes Ronan’s swollen manhood before lining it up to his entrance. His heart is beating so loud that even Ronan might hear it. He breathes in deeply before slowly sinking himself down.

He feels it, as the tip of it breaching opened his entrance and every inch of it sliding into him. He grunts in his throat, it’s such a new sensation to have a real dick in him. He goes halfway down and waits for his body to get used to the intrusion. His legs are trembling and Ronan’s warm hands caressing them to encourage him. Peter is so damn tight he has to grit his teeth, it feels so damn good and he has to freakin’ control himself. He will wait until Peter is ready for it, he can do this.

 

Once his body is used to it, then Peter continues, he lowers himself down and let the thick meat sliding into him with a grunt in his throat. He can do this, he can do this. He repeats it to himself like a self-healing mantra and then finally he feels it, he goes all the way down to the base. He moans and opens his mouth to breathe.

“You’re so big….” He murmurs to him, 

“And you feel amazing” Hot tongue licks on Peter’s nipple and he lets out sharp moan.

Normally human flesh has no effect on him, it can’t make him feel anything. But right now Peter’s milky skin is driving him crazy, it’s so soft to his touch, so warm and desirable. Especially his damp tight passage wrapping around him, Ronan thinks he’s losing his mind. 

His mouth devours the milky skin and pink perky nipple that Peter moans sharply, but shit it’s such a turn on. Hot lips nibble along the skin and anywhere he can like he’s so hungry and Peter is so desirable in every inch. His hands go on fondle those warm flesh anywhere he can. 

Peter whimpers and moans, he holds on to Ronan like his life depends on him, each kiss just lights up the desire in him. They lock lips to exchange hot wet kiss, to let the other know how much they’re into each other. 

Then Peter’s slightly trembling legs make an effort to move, to at least find the slightest rhythm. He rocks his hips back and forth only little by little, Ronan lets out such contented sigh. His hands holding on to Peter’s ass, supporting him. Peter looks at him with his clear green eyes and Ronan locks his eyes with his like they’re the only people in this world. Then Peter feels it when the angle is right, he moans and keeps rocking his hips. 

 

“Do you feel good?” Peter asks, 

“You have no idea….” Ronan’s constant groaning and low moaning helps clarifying and Peter can’t help smiling, 

Peter tries to find the right angle because it feels so damn good, he opens his legs wider so he can control the rhythm better and feel it clearer.

But shit, every part of him is so sensitive, suddenly he isn’t sure if he can really do this. Damn it, Peter Quill! Why does it look so easy in all the educational videos(??) Peter has seen.

“You okay?” Ronan asks because Peter keeps whimpering and groaning like he’s not comfortable.

“I’m trying….but I’m not sure if I can make you come, my legs….” Peter is still whimpering like a sobbing child. He knows he has to move but his legs are too weak and everything down there is so sensitive. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about that” Ronan holds him close in his arms, “It doesn’t matter if I don’t come, it matters how you feel. If you don’t feel good then just let it go” Ronan reassures him, 

Peter looks at him with slightly wet eyes. Ronan is worried about Peter’s wellbeing more than his own orgasm, such a decent man. 

“But we’ve done this far” Peter means, he has taken him all the way, he’s secretly proud of himself.

“Let me help?” The man offers,

“Okay…” Peter nods, it’s much better than leaving things in the midway and being awkward like this.

 

Ronan lays them both on the bed, laying on their sides facing each other. He lifts one of Peter’s legs up on his side, this way will give more space. Their position won’t get Ronan in too deep which is perfect because Peter’s sensitive spot is just few inches inside and Peter’s tight entrance is squeezing him, really really good. 

“Oh my god, yes” Peter moans in ecstasy as the tip of the man’s big naughty boy is hitting right where it should, the more his spot is hit and stimulated, the better he feels and relaxed. 

“Right there, yes yes, oh god” He starts to moan senseless,

“He has nothing to do in this” Ronan whispers and Peter chuckles, then they seal their lips together. The better they feel, the more intimate they are. It’s not just being in each other’s space physically, it’s like being in their minds and souls mentally. 

Both of them start to pant heavier as they’re both close, 

 

“Peter, can I…” 

“Yes…” At this point, he lets him do anything, 

His hand grabs at Peter’s ass to hold it still and open it up even more before thrusting into him more frantically. Peter cries out loud as each push is taking him closer and closer. And he’s there, his eyes suddenly see the white despite being in darkness, his whole body is trembling as he releases hot white cum. 

“Holy shit...damn it” His hand helps stroking himself to spend all those white seeds out of him as he’s still moaning,

Peter’s body squeezing him even tighter as he comes which makes Ronan come too. He thrusts in firmly few more times as his body gets to release. Peter whimpers in every push but his body is still so high from the orgasm. Finally he releases it all, they pant and hold on to each other.

 

“That’s….. good...for the first-timer” Peter mumbles between his breath, his body is still wriggling, “Woh...your eyes are glowing”   
That’s right Ronan’s violet eyes are glowing in the dark,

“Did you use your power?” Peter knows that the man is capable of many things but surely he can’t make him come with his power, right?

“No...I just...lost control for few seconds….” Ronan still pants as his eyes are slowly subsided from glowing, 

“I felt my bed shaking” Peter isn’t sure whether it’s because of their orgasm or the bed was really shaken. 

“After few more times I’ll be able to control my power” Hopefully, he guesses.

He kisses him to stop any questions about anything else, the only thing that matters here is them, that they have each other, that they finally had sex. 

That they’re each other’s first. 

 

“I love you…” Ronan confesses against his lips, Peter just looks straight into his eyes and keeps kissing him, 

“Ouch...my ass…” Peter groans as he feels the numb there, that’s what you got for handling something so big for your own little self, “Hope I can work tomorrow” He sighs, shit he’s exhausted. 

“Let’s go to sleep then” 

“But we’re so sticky…” Peter whines, he wants to wash himself or at least grabs some towel to wipe all the stickiness out of him but he doesn’t want to move an inch.

Then a wet towel is offered to him, “….again your power really is convenient” Again with the man’s magic, he can just get this and that as he wishes.

Peter starts wiping himself and the man too, looks like something from Peter is sticking on his hot abs, shoot. Ronan chuckles as if he can read Peter’s deep red face and kisses his face, he just adores him even more.

Peter wipes his ass, shit that’s a lot of cum. He’s pretty curious what the demon’s cum look like, is it white like human or is it something else? Will it be okay that they didn’t bother to use a condom?

“Let me help” The man offers, 

“Where are you touching!” Peter feels hot fingers and the dull of its tip is caressing his entrance, his hot used entrance, and he whimpers.

“I really love you, Peter” Ronan confesses again as if he didn’t say it a minute ago. Peter can see him clearly this close despite the darkness and he’s super handsome with those violet eyes of his fixing on him all lovingly like Peter is the only one in his world.

His fingers caressing his hot and sore entrance as if he wants to say that he’s appreciating that Peter would let him be his first. 

 

“Now you even smell different” Ronan sniffs at Peter’s hair, 

“Erm what?” If he’s implying that Peter’s stink then he’s welcome to sleep at the balcony tonight and his cat will sleep in his bed instead. 

“Before we had intercourse you smelled different, like a virgin” 

Right, like Peter needs to be reminded of that.

“But now..it’s even more alluring, sweet and desirable, like you’re only mine….” His voice is deeper and his eyes are glowing once again,

“Woh...control yourself, mister” Peter is a bit scared of Ronan’s sudden change of atmosphere, then Ronan comes back to his senses.

“I’m sorry” Ronan kisses his hair as he’s getting in control of his power, his instinct just becomes possessive over Peter without even realizing it. 

“You better and there won’t be second round anytime soon, not until my ass is healed” Peter pouts, it was amazing, yes. But his sorry ass needs some time to recover, overdoing it would just make things worse. Really, Peter needs to do more research after this. 

“Anything you say” Ronan kisses his face again,

Hmm...this demon is really smooth, maybe Peter forgives him this once.

 

“Goodnight” Because he needs sleep like hell,

“Goodnight my mortal, sleep tight” 

 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, lovers are safe and sound, far from any harm. 

 

/

/

/

 

PS. There is a news reporting of sudden earthquake all over Brooklyn area that lasts for 20 seconds without any warning. The US. geology expert teams are investigating the cause. 

 

PSS. Aster is laying on the balcony on her belly, enjoying the moonlight and soft breeze. She likes this place.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continued….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy for them ( ◜‿◝ )♡


	14. A Boyfriend

/

/

/

 

Peter feels something different, like not the usual way of waking up. It feels like something is wrapping around him or somebody is holding him. That’s funny because he’s single and never had any relationship.

 

Oh….

 

His eyelids fully open and meet with the sleeping handsome face. 

 

Peter blinks as the memory rushing back in his head. That’s right. They just had sex last night. 

And neither of them had any effort to put on some clothes, who needs them anyway. Skin to skin is the best natural clothes. 

 

“Good morning” 

Peter almost jumps and the man opens his eyes, his very beautiful violet ones,

“....morning, I didn’t know you’re awake” 

Shit, why does his voice sound so hoarse! Screaming and moaning in sex has done him this much, damn it. 

“I had a good sleep. How are you my dear” Now the way he talks and looks at him, does it have to be that loving?

“I had good sleep too, I guess” Peter is sure he slept like a log, a pretty one. 

The man just smiles at him and leans in to kiss him.

“Hmm….” and who is he to refuse his kiss. Their lips keep nibbling each other and it gets more and more passionate.

“Just want to confirm, no second round” Peter says between the kiss to make his point,

“What about make out?”

“Make out is totally okay” Peter taught him the words last night and he can use it now, good student.

They smile at each other and keep kissing, making out, groping each other with such pleasant moan.

 

This is quite a nice way of waking up.

 

/

/

/

 

When Peter gets up, it’s already afternoon but still considered earlier than his usual waking up time because he got off work early last night. Being naked in bed with this handsome demon doesn’t help either, they spend quite amount of time making out, which is actually nice. He seems to know where to touch him and his hands feel so good on his body. Gosh...it took them some time before they can really get up, Peter needs to take a bath because he needs it. While the demon doesn’t need it, he offers to be with him. Peter was about to decline but he kinda want to see him wet, so…. They continued making out in the shower, yep.

 

/

 

Peter makes pancake as their late breakfast, after jerking each other off in the shower, they kinda need food. 

He looks at the handsome man devouring pancakes with chocolate and maple syrup in front of him, gosh...he still can’t believe this is real. Peter got a boyfriend now, a really hot one. Being a demon and really loves sweet stuff. They had sex last night and even jerking each other off in the shower, a hot lover whom he can do all those kind of things with, is he still dreaming? 

Peter continues having his breakfast when the man glances up at him, pretending he wasn’t stealing glances at him, not sure if it’s working.

 

“How are you feeling?” Peter begins the conversation, 

“Quite good” 

“Quite good already? Last night you were like a sick person” 

“I really was, but being with you helps me get better” 

Peter’s face turns red immediately, 

“Don’t exaggerate things, sir” Peter rolls his eyes. It’s kinda cute thou, should Peter take that as compliment?

“It’s true, look”

Then Ronan bares his palm and a giant blue flame flows out of him, Peter almost falls from his chair.

“Don’t burn my house!” Peter yells, the flame almost reaches the ceiling, damn it! 

“No, no, it won’t harm anything here, just demonstrating” Ronan closes his palm and returns to his pleasant breakfast with that handsome smile of his, what?

Peter looks up and down, here and there, no burning mark anywhere, he sighs with relief.

“Really? It really helps?” Peter is skeptical, last night the man was pale and frail, looked totally weak but still Peter seduced him to have sex with him, yep. 

But right now, he looks like a new person, shining so brightly, looks so full of energy like a morning sun. Maybe good orgasms work with demons too.

“I have no knowledge for certain but I can assure you that I feel much better now. Maybe not my full capability but much better. That fact that you smell so good also helps a lot” 

“I smell what?” Peter sniffs his own arm, he doesn’t smell anything. 

Ronan leans on the counter, “You smell like mine” With that loving smile, 

Holy crap, does it sound romantic or insane?! 

“Stop right there and eat your breakfast” Peter drinks his orange juice, the man just chuckles and continues eating, he looks so happy.

But last night Ronan mentioned about it too, about his smell, is it true? Or the man just hallucinated because he just got laid for the first time, hmm…

 

Then both of them hear Aster’s voice from outside the balcony, 

“Oh my god, we left her outside? Since when?” Peter quickly gets up, not too quick because he needs to be kind to his sorry ass.

Ronan is curious why Aster would call for them when she can get in and out by herself.

 

Once Peter opens the doors to the balcony, he is greeted with a tall figure in deep red robes and long blond hair. He has to look up with disbelief.

 

“I believe my son is in there” Greeted the velvet voice, 

Peter is still shocked from seeing a stranger with such majestic aura on his balcony when he feels strong arms hugging him from behind,

“Why are you here!” Ronan’s voice is on the edge of fear, 

Those piercing blue eyes looks up to him, 

“I’ve told you I would fetch your ass back myself and you know I meant it” Does his voice need to be lower and colder than usual like this? 

Aster is left being a lump of cat, slightly trembling on the balcony floor, poor thing.

“I’ll go back with you, please just leave Peter alone” Ronan almost pleads,

 

**_“And you think you’re in the position of negotiating”_ **

 

Lucifer’s voice is turning demonic with dark aura coming out of him as well as his eyes that are darkening,

Ronan holds on to Peter tightly as his violet eyes gleaming too, he would never let anything happen to him. His power just recovered but he won’t go without a fight, not until his father promises to leave Peter alone, he’s willing to fight him. Shit, they might crumble some part of this world and hear until no end from his grandfather.

 

“He’s your father?” is Peter’s first word once he recovers from the shock, 

Both of them look down at him, 

“He’s beautiful” Peter is looking at him without blinking, like being totally mesmerized with Lucifer’s beauty.

“I’m...I’m Peter by the way, your son’s...friend...boyfriend...mate...whatever you people call it” Peter offers his hand, still looking like being hypnotized.

 

Lucifer slightly cocks his head to the side, as he sees that the little mortal here is sincerely fascinated by him, his eyes still sparkling like he’s seeing the most beautiful being ever. Lucifer’s darkening eyes and dark aura slowly subsided, 

“Looks like you chose a good one here” His words meant to Ronan, who still looks confused with the situation.

“Would you like to join us for breakfast?” Peter politely invites him, 

Lucifer thinks about it, he looks up to his son, his expression is priceless, “I would love to” 

 

/

 

All three of them are on the dining table and Peter prepared another set of breakfast for the new guest. Lucifer smells the hot tea and lets out content and approving sigh, 

“This tea is good”

“I got it from a local market, it’s Indian tea” Peter gladly represents, 

“I shall take some back to my place then” 

 

Ronan looks at everything with pure confusion. His father is joining their breakfast, even more, he and Peter are conversing like normal people and Peter is still looking at his father like he’s appreciating his beautiful form to no end. 

 

“You’ve never told me your father is this beautiful” Peter tells him, 

His father chuckles softly with delight, adds up to his narcissism, just great. Ronan rolls his eyes. He isn’t sure whether this is Peter’s very quick witty strategy of complimenting his father’s beauty to make him feel good and stop any unpleasant chaotic situation that might happen or Peter is really impressed. Judging from his reaction and his sincerity, it might be real.

“Peter, I look exactly like my father. You’ve never told me I’m beautiful” Ronan voices out his feeling,

“You’re okay”

“!!!” 

Ronan is very shocked, his lover just said he’s just ‘Okay’ in front of his father?! He looks at him innocently, like nothing he has said is wrong. 

“Son, no offense but it can be only one being with this supreme level of beauty, me” His father clarifies, or just boasts? 

“I totally agree” Peter immediately nods, well look at him. Long blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and delicate fair skin. Peter has never seen an angel but he’s sure as hell this is the one.

“!!!”

 

Ronan goes sitting on the floor, holding Aster in his arms,

“Only Aster is kind to me” He murmurs,

“Meow” Her furry front paw touches her master’s cheek, it can be either consolation or ‘go away’.

“You okay?” Peter frowns, Ronan is behaving like a puny child,

“Stop being so petty, you’re embarrassing us” His father isn’t impressed with his son’s childish behavior, “I spoil him too much” He sighs as sipping the tea, 

“I never remember you spoiling me one bit, you must be too old and having twisted memory” Ronan talks back even if he’s turning his back to them, holding his cat,

“Not too old to kick your arse if you don’t behave, now”

“I am the best behaving son you could ever have, you can go ask anyone”

Peter looks at both of them back and forth, his demon boyfriend and his father’s argument, what should he do when he’s in the middle of family thing. 

 

/

 

After Peter finally gets Ronan to come back and sit on the dining table by promising him an absurd amount of pancakes and waffles. They finally have proper conversation. 

 

“So you and my son” Lucifer begins,

Peter and Ronan look at each other nervously and faint blush lights up on his cheeks, 

“He’s my mate” Ronan confirms with intense eyes, 

Peter still remains quiet but Lucifer’s piercing blue eyes are fixing on him, so he thinks he needs to say something.

“Well….he helps me out with so many things and he saves me and my father’s life. It might sound funny but I think he’s a very good man, much better than so many people I’ve met” That’s Peter’s answer, 

“It doesn’t bother you that he’s not human like yourself?”

“Hmm...no” Peter shakes his head, he’s surprised himself too but it really doesn’t bother him as he thought it might. As he said that Ronan is treating him much better than many actual humans and he appreciates that the most. Everything about him is so human, he has witnessed it all last night and it was quite impressive. 

 

“And do you love him?”

“?!?!” Peter is shocked, he didn’t expect to be asked this question,

“Because my son’s mind is so full of you, I’ve never seen him like this before” Lucifer glances to his son, 

Peter remains quiet for a moment, he tries to find good words to describe their situation,

“As I said...he’s a very good man and I like good man...but...but I’m not sure if I can say love yet. I think it’s too soon for us and I want to take things slow, to be sure of our feelings then I can say that I love him”

Peter is being honest, even if Ronan is sitting next to him but he doesn’t want to lie by saying he loves him when he isn’t sure himself. 

 

Ronan remains quiet but he understands that Peter is just saying the truth, his hand grabs Peter’s, 

“I will prove to you that I deserve your love even if it might take a lifetime” 

They are each other’s first and Ronan considers him as his mate, it’s a bit hurtful that Peter doesn’t say he loves him yet but he’d try to understand and he will work hard,

“Don’t be silly, it won’t be that long” Peter tells him, pouting his lips. 

He allows the man to be his first and he gave himself to him, wholeheartedly. If it’s not love then it comes very, very close. 

“I do hope so” He looks more hopeful,

They have to let go of each other’s hands as piercing blue eyes are still looking at them, not judging, just looking. 

“This pancake is nice” Lucifer has a spoonful of it in his mouth, 

Peter blushes, he appreciates both his compliments and changing the topic. 

 

“How come you’re here? What about the Underworld?” Ronan asks, to be honest the responsibilities in Hell is quite handful because there are more and more sinful souls nowadays. How come his father is just sitting and enjoying tea in the mortal world like this. His spoiled firstborn son like him roaming around here and there doesn’t help either. 

“Your sisters are taking care of everything, they seem to enjoy it” 

 

/

 

In Hell,

 

“Move! You dirty sinful asses!” 

Two women in leather suits are whipping all the sinful souls to be on their designated ways. The poor souls scream in pain while the two of them are laughing with joy.

They are Gamora and Nebula, Lucifer’s twin daughters and Ronan’s baby sisters. Beautiful, graceful, and downright cruel. Just like their father.

 

/

 

Ronan sips his black coffee after seeing the mental image in his mind, surely his sisters are doing much better job than he ever could.

“Speaking about that, I should return soon or else your sisters might just destroy all the sinful souls instead of judging by their sin individually or enjoy torturing the souls of the rapist and child predators too much like smashing or pulling out their genitals alive like a million times”

Peter almost chokes his pancake, his hands cover his mouth and his face becomes pale, thinking of those graphic images. Shit, nobody should think of becoming a rapist, that is the warning. 

 

“You’re coming back with me” His words are directed to Ronan,

“I know” Ronan nods, 

His condition isn’t fully recovered yet and he needs to rest. The best place to rest is his birthplace even though he wants to argue now that Peter’s bed looks much more appealing. 

Peter and Ronan looking at each other, as they thought they could spend time together but Ronan’s health comes first.

“I’ll pack stuff in to-go box for you” Peter offers, 

“Thank you” Ronan appreciates it, he wishes he could kiss him now. 

 

/

 

Peter is sending them off at his balcony, a strange place to send someone off. 

 

“You’re welcome at anytime and so nice to meet you” Peter says to Lucifer, his eyes are still appreciating him.

“Likewise, young mortal” Lucifer responds, kindly, to Ronan’s surprise.

“Take care, okay?” Peter hands Ronan a big box of Peter’s homemade pancakes and waffles, “Don’t forget to heat them up to the right temperature before eating and keep the rest in the fridge, you have fridge over there right?”

“I guess we can handle that” Ronan eyes him in the most longing way, 

He wants to kiss him, wants to hold him in his arms, and absolutely wants to make love to him again. He wants to stay with Peter until the end of time.

“We’ll see each other once you’re fully healed” As if sensing the longing from Ronan, Peter comforts him. 

“I’ll be here once I can” Ronan holds him in his arms and is about to kiss him but Peter hesitates because Ronan’s father is still present. He turns his back to them as if giving them all the privacy they want. Like he wants to peek them anyway, not interested. 

That’s when Peter lets Ronan kiss him, their kiss is loving and longing. He puts his arms around the man’s neck, kissing him back.

“I love you” Ronan says against Peter’s lips, Peter just smiles at him, 

“Get well soon, my handsome demon” So we will be together again, 

He left the unsaid words to himself, 

 

Lucifer doesn’t even bother to look or listen to them, lovers being apart isn’t his cup of tea. Then some voice is faintly playing on his mind,

_  
‘Don’t go, stay with me’_

_‘I can’t….’  
_

 

He closes his eyes and let it perish in the air, it shouldn’t re-emerge on his memory anymore. 

 

/

/

/

 

Peter asks for a day-off from the club because he wants to be kinder to his sorry ass and to be honest their sex consumes a lot of energy from him so after Ronan and his father left, Peter sleeps in his bed like a log, not so pretty one. 

He got no yelling from his dad in his phone so hopefully everything goes smoothly, Peter thinks the club is going on well now so maybe he can go doing what he wants. 

That night he switches on his notebook computer, freshly bought one. He always wants to write but he still isn’t sure what he should write. Food, he can cook but not that expert. Travelling, he hasn’t been travelling anywhere at all, maybe when he got more time, he already got the money. Maybe Ronan can go with him too. Or romantic novel? Peter has read some but not very into it, he admires the writer’s imagination thou. He likes ones with more adventurous and beyond imagination. Maybe it really is his time to join the Writer’s Club he has registered, how about next day-off.

Then some ideas come up on his mind, he starts typing them out.

 

Title ‘Demon in New York’

 

/

/

/

 

Peter goes back to work the next day, Ronan lends him his car but it’s too flashy for Peter’s liking so he manages to buy a small Toyota electric car with only two seats. It’s convenient, he can just shove it in any kind of gap for parking, environmental friendly, and it’s totally cute. Ronan wouldn’t approve because he can never get in there with him, like he needs to get in a car to travel, dah. 

 

“Hey buddy” Rocket greets him once he arrives at the bar area, “Back to work already?”

“Yeah, or else Yondu will come get my ass himself, sometimes I prefer it when he was on wheelchair” Peter’s getting stuff ready behind the bar, 

“You have no idea...you’re at the bar today? I thought I’d train a newbie” 

“Yeah, I ask for switching from Kraglin” 

“Why? Doesn’t like to wait anymore?” 

“I don’t really want to walk today”

“............” 

Rocket puts down anything he’s working on in his hands and takes a better look at his friend. 

 

“What?” Peter notices his friend is looking at him for too long now, 

“My baby….” He puts his hands on Peter’s shoulders,

“What?!” Peter’s totally confused, why does his friend look like he’s gonna cry now, gross!

“Finally somebody popped my baby’s cherry” 

“!!!!!” Peter’s face turns crimson red immediately,

“I don’t know what you talking about” 

He shoves Rocket’s hands away and goes back to his work, acting like everything is normal. Shit, how could he know! But as mouthy and trashy as Rocket is, he’s actually very smart, especially with this kind of stuff. Maybe he can piece everything together that Peter took a day off yesterday and today he still doesn’t want to walk too much. Gosh...but he wouldn’t admit it, not without any solid evidence, huh.

“Don’t have to be shy with me, bro. Now tell me, was he gentle?” 

Peter rolls his eyes and ready to grab his pink fly swatter when Yondu walks up to them.

 

“Back to work already, boy?” 

“Yeah” Peter has to abandon his weapon and does his job, 

“What happened with you yesterday, Sick?” 

“A little fever, yes” Peter doesn’t totally lie, his body temperature was up so he can count that as fever as well maybe? 

Yondu looks over him and doesn’t make anymore comment, his eyes are deep and intense like understanding something.

“What?” Peter quickly mixes Yondu’s favorite drink for him,

“Nothing” He grabs his drink and walks away. Why does it sound like he’s gritting his teeth and everybody around them look like they’re scared shitless already. Even Rocket refrains from making any comments, he would stop breathing if he has to. 

“What’s wrong with all of you” Peter looks around, doesn’t understand why everyone suddenly freezes. 

Everybody sighs with relief once Yondu is out of sight. 

These people are weird but this club mostly hires weird people to work anyway. But looks like his secret is still safe with him. Phew…

 

/

 

At the end of working hours,

 

Peter sighs with relief that he can finally go home to rest now, even though he doesn’t have to walk a lot like a waiter but today was busy and standing up for so long behind the bar counter isn’t the best for him either. But he will get to go home now, yay. 

Then someone walks up to lean on the counter, Peter glances up and he blinks.

 

“Ronan?” 

“Yes, I am” That kind smile that’s so illegally handsome, ugh. 

Peter doesn’t see him only for a day and he shouldn’t miss him this much, damn him. 

“What are you doing here?” He’s surprised to see him but it’s a good surprise. 

“To pick you up and go home together, of course” 

Hearing his words shouldn’t make him feel this good but it does, and it shows on his face. A lovely shy smile that he tries so hard to hide it, doesn’t work.

“So erm...you’re okay now? To roam around again”

“Yes, my father made me drink his soup. It’s either getting better or passing out forever to stop that” 

“You’re exaggerating again” Peter chuckles, 

“Not at all, how are you?” 

“Going on alright”

And they smile at each other, something that Peter doesn’t want to do it too openly but hell, the man is charmingly handsome in suit and….sweater?

 

“You’re wearing a sweater?” Peter looks up and down between his face and the black sweater he’s wearing under his suit jacket,

“Yes...I have to wear it or else my father wouldn’t let me come here. He knitted it himself” Ronan tries to hide it under his suit, not really working.

“Wow...he knitted you a sweater? Just wow….” Peter is beyond surprised, 

He just experienced the existence of the ruler of the Underworld, Lucifer himself, just a day before. Everything about him is too damn real for Peter, he seems to be close to his son and now even knitted him a freakin’ sweater! Damn...as Peter thinks nothing can surprise him anymore. He really loves his son. 

“Don’t make that face, it looks good on you. Looks pretty cozy too” Peter chuckles as if he senses that Ronan is embarrassed having to wear it. But it’s warm as Peter said.

 

“Something to drink?” Peter offers,

“Vodka and limeade, please” 

“Good choice, and no tips. Plus it’s on the house” Peter proceeds to mix the drink for him, 

“Let’s grab some early breakfast together, shall we? My treat” The man offers, 

“Sounds good. I’ll finish in the next ten minutes” Peter places a glass of drink on the counter for him.

The man came all the way to pick him up after work. It’s just too good to be true but it’s happening and he’s happy. Maybe they will also have some time together...

 

“Look who we have here, a special guest” Someone’s voice got his attention, 

Once Peter looks up from the counter he sees his dad. What is he doing here? He should be in his office. There’re his men behind him and the club security guarding at every exit, Peter looks here and there, what the hell is going on? 

Yondu walks up to them to lean one arm on the counter, his eyes never leave the taller man.

 

“Yondu?” What is he doing?

“So, you’re my son’s rich boyfriend?”

“Yondu!” Peter hisses, shit he never thought his dad would be this forward, guess he is this forward. 

“I guess I am” Ronan tells him, still being cool about it. 

Yondu smirks with the man’s confident look but his eyes are not smiling, instead they look quite dangerous.

 

“Where are my manners? Boy, fetch me my whiskey. Let’s have a drink, you and me”

 

Peter starts to feel really bad about this.

 

/

/

/

 

To be continued….

 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yondu please be gentle with them :'D  
> After Ronan's father, here's Peter's father's approval they need to get.  
> They love life ain't an easy one X'D


	15. Interrogation

/

/

/

 

“Yondu, what do you think you’re doing?” Peter protests, his dad is being weird and he won’t accept it.

“I’m just gonna have a drink with this man here, you have problems?” It should be only Yondu who can make the last sentence sounds both intimidating and annoying at the same time. Peter narrows his eyes at him.

“Is that necessary?” Peter is suspecting that he must be up to some evil plan, 

“Why not? I’ll get to know this man better. Just grab my whiskey” He orders,

“No” Who is Peter to listen to his dad like a good boy, not a chance.

“Here you go, boss” Another person is more than happy to place Yondu’s whiskey on the counter, together with two glasses. The trustworthy Rocket of course, Peter narrows his eyes at him. 

“Thanks, now shall we?” Yondu motions to the VIP. booth as if inviting Ronan there, or forcing him, something around that. 

“It’s okay” Ronan tells Peter because he looks so worried, 

“This is totally unnecessary ...don’t listen to him and please don’t say anything weird” He whispers the last sentence, 

Ronan just smirks before he walks to the booth. Rocket is bringing both the whiskey bottle and glasses to them, that traitor. 

 

“Don’t worry Pete. Your dad just wanna talk to him” Another person emerges at the counter, 

“Tullk….” 

It’s his uncle Tullk, Yondu’s sworn brother, he left the club when Sullivan was in control because he totally despised him. Now that he’s gone and Yondu is back taking care of the place again, he’s more than happy to help managing everything around here. 

“There’s nothing to talk about” Peter whines, 

He knows that Tullk is sent to keep him here while the other two are talking. Not fair, how could they talk behind his back like this.  
But how did Yondu know that Ronan is here? He monitors the surveillance all the time? Then he turns to see Drax guarding the front entrance with apologetic smile, gosh, another traitor! 

Yondu has instructed EVERYONE here to inform him immediately if the man appears. Drax has no choice but to report to him once the handsome man arrives. He’s kinda curious of what the situation will be too. 

 

/

 

At the VIP booth,

 

“So….you’re seeing my boy” Yondu begins while he pours both of them drinks, 

Rocket is kicked out even though he so much wants to eavesdrop. 

“I think I am, yes” Ronan simply admits and accepts the drink, 

“You think?” His first sentence doesn’t sound good to Yondu’s ear already,

“Peter and I didn’t talk about our relationship status yet but he’s a very special person to me” 

Yondu snorts, 

 

“What do you do for a living?” Here come the questions, Yondu doesn’t even waste any breath for chit-chat. 

“I do nothing, I just go anywhere and stay anywhere I want” 

That’s Ronan’s honest answer and Yondu looks at him, almost not approving. 

“Then how come you’re loaded. I’ve heard you always sit on this VIP booth and give very generous tips to the staff. If you’re doing any kind of illegal shit like drugs or whatever, you better tell me, now”

Yondu’s tone is no kidding, the most serious and threatening one Ronan has ever heard. Peter first thought that he was a youtuber and his father thinks that he’s a drug dealer, great.

He glances at the bar counter where Peter is trying to give hand sign to him like ‘Cut it, cut it’ or ‘Abort, abort’ something like that and he has to chuckle.

 

“No sir, with all due respect. I’ve never dealt with any kind of drugs or anything illegal. The reason that I have money to spend because I’ve done a lot of investment” That’s Ronan’s answer, Yondu still looks at him funny, like he doesn’t believe it.

“Investment? What kind” 

There are lots of kinds of investment, a young one seducing an old millionaire for inheritant paper is also considered as an investment, a good one. 

“Many kinds, real estate, stocks, taking over business and sell it. You name it” 

“Really?” Nope, still doesn’t buy that.

“I have 500,000 stocks of Apple” Ronan slides his phone to him, “Not including many others”

Once Yondu sees the screen displaying the stock price of $265.76 per stock and the amount the man owns, he blinks in dollar sign already.   
But he still doesn’t really believe that, it can be some kind of fake application to fool people, especially his boy. He will have people inspect this again later.

 

“So you’re not doing anything illegal right? Anything involving the black market, something that will get my boy in trouble” Yondu slides the phone back to him, doesn’t have to mention it’s the latest Iphone, huh.

“No, all the money I own is legitimate” 

“What about your family? What do they do?” 

Ronan has a feeling that this interview is as strict as U.S. immigration but what the hell, 

“My family root is in Helsinki. We’re fortunate enough that our ancestors left us some amount of funds and we’re specialized in investment” 

Yondu is making difficult face, he leans in closer.

“Wife? Husband? Kids?”

“No, I’m single” He clearly has no ring on his finger but need to make sure.

“Now you’re saying, that you’re a single man coming from a family with shit load of money that doesn’t even have to work and you’re interested in my boy. And you expect me to believe that” 

“It’s true” Not entirely of course, at least for his cover in this world. 

“And I am not just interested in Peter, I love him” 

Yondu puts down the glass on the table unnecessarily hard it almost breaks, got all the attention from everyone.

 

“Oh no” Peter mutters, 

“Don’t worry I’ve checked him, he has no gun” Tullk informs him, so heartwarming.

“What about knife, knuckle, ice pick, poison” 

Tullk isn’t sure about those.

“You know what, this is nonsense. I’mma stop this now” Peter is walking out of the counter when Drax steps in front of him,

“Step aside” Peter tells him, 

“Relax Quill” He tries to calm him down,

“Don’t tell me to relax. How could you let this happen. How could you let my dad interrogate him when he’s not doing anything wrong like this. He’s a good man and he helps me out with many things. I won’t stand here and do nothing while all of you gang up on him like this. You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Peter lets it all out, he knows no one can do anything to Ronan but this is ridiculous, and unfair. He shouldn’t be treated like this and his sense of justice wouldn’t allow it. 

And of course, both Yondu and Ronan hear him as well.

 

“Look at him, he’s even protecting you now. You love him you said” Yondu turns back to the man, letting his men handle his boy’s tantrum.

“I do” Ronan is secretly very proud that Peter is protecting him even though he knows damn well that nobody or nothing can harm him. If he wants it, they can just walk out of here like nothing ever happened but this man determines to talk to him, a very protective father who loves his son so much. So he has dignity to talk to him without using his power too. 

Thinking about it, he gave up part of his life force for this man to live and interrogate him now, nice. His father will make fun of this till no end if he knows.

“I know he’s very special” He adds, 

“What do you know” Yondu snorts, “He’s the only thing I got left from my best friend, my little angel. He helped out with everything until he doesn’t have any relationship. If he gonna have one, I’mma make sure he got it right”

“Let me go!” 

Both of them turn and Drax is restraining Peter with his two super strong arms,

“Time to practice wrestling with me” Drax calmly tells him,

“No!” Peter yells, 

 

“I want you to swear to me that you will never hurt him because I’ve sworn at his mother’s grave that I will never let anybody hurt him, that I will never let anything happen to him, not the day that I still stand in this dirty world” Yondu grits his teeth, making his point, “Because if you do, I swear that all of us will come after you with everything we got, no matter how loaded you and your family are. If you’ve done him wrong, that’s the end”

Well, he wasn’t standing in the world once but Ronan wouldn’t tell him that.

“I swear, I love him and will take good care of him. If I ever hurt him then all the doom shall fall upon me” 

They’re just words, somebody said, just like the air and not guaranteeing anything. But for Yondu, it’s man to man’s words and it’s the best he can get right now and he will take it.

“Then guess I got nothing else to say” 

“Cheers” Ronan lifts a glass to him, 

“Cheers” 

They drink down the glasses and Peter is still screaming and yelling,

 

“Let him go” Yondu signals them, what a noisy boy.

Drax lets go of him and Peter swears he would cut his pay check and no more free beer! He quickly walks up to them,

“What’s with such a noise, boy? Me and your man here are just conversing, like a civilized people you know?” Yondu motions to the opposite man,

“You sure? You’re not threatening to kill him or something like that because I know you are” Peter doesn’t trust him, “Did you poison him? Let me check” Peter grabs a glass from Ronan’s hand and starts sniffing, that is cute and weird at the same time.

“No...why you think so little of me? We just set something straight like man to man, right?” 

“I think so, yes” Ronan agrees, 

Peter eyes both of them suspiciously, 

“I’m going home now, let’s go” Peter grabs the man’s hand, doesn’t even care if everybody is looking, 

Ronan is going with him of course, letting him pull him up and both of them walk out of the club without anyone stopping or else they’d have to deal with a very upset Peter, not that terrifying just cute. 

“There go our baby” Rocket mutters with his friend with sparkling eyes,

“Yeah” Drax leans on the counter, if the man is decent and he loves his friend then he totally approves. 

 

“How did it go?” Kraglin sits down in the booth with Yondu,

“Fine” Yondu pours himself another glass and downs it, 

“I told you they’d be just fine” Kraglin pours another glass for him and himself, “He’s not a bad guy. He cares for our son”

“We don’t know yet” Yep, still not very happy about it. 

“Actually we should be celebrating that finally our boy has got himself a man and something tells me he’s got shit load of money” Tullk joins them, brings his own glass. 

“Nothing to celebrate” Yondu spits,

Kraglin and Tullk laugh. They all drink together anyway.

 

/

 

Outside the club,

 

“I can’t believe this! And why didn’t you do something? How could you let my dad corner you for a talk like that” Peter is still upset, 

“It was nothing, ice-cream?” Ronan offers as if an ice-cream will make Peter in a better mood,

“No!” Peter isn’t a child, of course not. 

“Come on now, he just loves you so much and wants to make sure that you got a good man, not a bad one who would get you into trouble” Ronan explains to him,

“How could you know?” 

Ronan looks at him and puts his finger on his temple. Peter lets out a long sigh, that’s right, how could he forget that this man can actually read minds and even control them. It’s just doesn’t work with Peter that he sometimes forgets he can do that. Just some ordinary handsome demon who comes with fat pocket for him.

 

“So what did you two talk about?” Peter narrows his eyes at him suspiciously, hopefully nothing embarrassing. 

“He asks what do I do for a living, what my family does for a living” 

“And what did you tell him?” Peter makes difficult face, why Yondu has to ask him in details like that. They’re not children or suspicious immigrants for god’s sake.

“I told him I invest, convincing answer and I actually do” 

“You do?” Yeah maybe he really does, Peter saw him read stock market newspapers a couple of times, who still read newspapers nowadays anyway.

 

“So you didn’t tell him that we….er….” Peter stumbles with his words, his blush tells him what he means,

“No, is it necessary? I can go back and tell him now”

“No! Don’t you ever” Peter blushes even more and walks away from him,

“So this is what you’re afraid we would talk about?” Ronan walks after him,

“No, I was afraid that he would terrorize you. I know he can’t do anything to you but he shouldn’t be doing that, it’s just not right and not fair” He complains as he keeps walking,

“Thank you for your concern, I really appreciate it” Ronan looks happy with the thought, “Let me buy you a nice early breakfast” 

Peter looks back at him, still pouting. “Alright then” Who is Peter to refuse free meal. Then the man steps closer to pull him in his arms.

 

“I really miss you” Ronan holds him tightly, breathing in his hair.

Peter can hear his heartbeat next to his ear and his warm embrace actually feels really good. He returns the hug and looks up to kiss him.   
They share a very loving kiss. Peter’s arms go up to wrap around the man’s neck. Hmm...think he’s in a better mood now. 

“Breakfast and bed?” The man offers,

“Sounds good” Peter agrees, what’s with the hand lingering on his butt, but it’s okay. 

“Let’s go” Ronan is about to take him to his car,

“No, I’ve come here by Mini” Peter tells him,

“Mini?”

“Yes, my car. Just got her yesterday” Peter points to the cute tiny electric car that Peter parks in the alley, looks so much like a toy, an expensive one. Ronan narrows his eyes at it disapprovingly, surely it can’t fit both of them. When Peter can get any kind of cars now, he chose this one. 

 

“Just send me the location, I’ll go there by Mini, won’t leave her here” Peter is like a child who wouldn’t leave his new toy out of sight. 

“Alright” He has to reluctantly agree, 

“Okay, I’ll see you there” Peter gets in his car and drives away, so freaking cute Ronan can’t. 

As Ronan thought they’d have a lovely car ride together with some hot make out. But he might get to share Peter’s bed afterward, that’s good enough and quite anticipating. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continued….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like they got everything sorted out just fine :'D  
> And this is Peter’s car “Mini” 


	16. On the Job

/

/

/

 

Ronan gets to share Peter’s bed as he hopes and their sex was amazing. 

Peter can be on top longer now and the sight is absolutely glorious. He was sweating and moaning as he rides him to the next decade.

 

“You...have been very naughty” Peter murmured in the most seductive way,

“....am I” Ronan purred, shit how come Peter was this good, 

“You...and my dad...have been talking behind my back…. And you...must be punished” Peter kept riding him, slowly but firmly.

“Punish me….” Ronan secretly thanked Peter’s dad for cornering him for the talk, 

Ronan’s hands caressing all over Peter’s body and Peter even pulled his hand up to lick his finger. Other than being absolutely cute and funny, his lover turned out to be really sexy in bed. He must be the luckiest demon in the whole universe. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms afterward with silly smile on their faces.

/

 

Peter wakes up with the smell of coffee in the air, the spot next to him is already empty. He stretches and tries to blink the sleepiness away. Then the man emerges into his bedroom with a tray of breakfast in his hands and shirtless. Okay, please don’t ever wear shirt again.

“Good morning” That handsome smile,

“Good morning” 

He puts the tray in front of Peter and gives him a peck on the lips.

“Wow...I’m being served breakfast in bed?” Peter looks at the fancy breakfast in front of him, eggs, toast, cereals, they look totally yummy. 

“You deserve the best breakfast” 

Peter can’t help chuckling, well yeah, after their hot sex this morning, thinks he deserves a good breakfast or two. But first of all, coffee. Peter lets out such content moan after few gulps. 

 

“You made all of these?” Peter asks, 

“Yes, my hidden talent. I don’t have to eat but food is one of my favorite hobbies so I know how to make some”

“Nice” Peter appreciates it, he doesn’t have to make breakfast himself or grab one really quickly from the delis, “You will make such a good boyfriend” 

“Am I not now?” 

Peter looks at him above his coffee cup and blinks, 

“Well...are we? I mean everybody including my father thinks you and I are dating now” And the hot sex they shared this morning is still very clear on his mind, and his butt, damn. 

“It doesn’t matter what others think, it matters what you think” Ronan reminds him, he touches Peter’s cheek, “To me, you’re my mate. It would be a great honor to me if you name me as your mate as well” 

Those beautiful violet eyes look hopeful and pleading, who is Peter to resist those, ugh. 

 

“How about...boyfriend?” Peter suggests, he isn’t familiar with Ronan’s term, they’re too soon to be called lovers or a couple but they’re actually seeing each other and no one else, so maybe that’s the most appropriate term.

“If that’s what you want to call me” He looks happy, 

“Yeah, I think I can say you’re my boyfriend” One should be so lucky to have this man as a boyfriend. So charming, so kind, and so damn hot. 

They share a lovely kiss above the breakfast tray.

 

/

 

“You’re going somewhere?” After Peter properly washes his face and brushes his teeth. He finds the man already in the suit, standing so handsomely in his house.

“Yes...I have some work to do” 

“Work?” 

“My father gave me work to do while I’m in this mortal world. Guess It was some kind of penalty for disobeying his order last time” Ronan sighs, 

“What kind of work?” Peter is curious, he can’t imagine Ronan working in the office or something like that. He can be a model thou or maybe a magician.

“I will have to catch sinner’s souls and misbehaved demons and send them to hell. It’s more like middle-range designated demons’ job but there are more and more sinful souls these days and some of them escape for a very long time and disturb the livings. The most troublesome ones are the demons who violate the rules, they’re very stubborn and noisy to catch. Since I plan to stay here for a long time, my father gives me something to do” 

Peter blinks, 

 

“Wow...so you actually got a job now?” 

“Yes, you can say that”

“You get paid doing that?” Peter teases,

“The payment that I will get is the time in this world to spend with you and it’s priceless” Ronan looks him in the eyes. Peter blinks, that doesn’t sound so bad. 

“Okay then, so erm...where are you going?”

“Europe for now”

“Oh, that far?”

“It’s not far at all, you know I can be there in just a blink”

“Oh okay” Peter always forgets who he is, he scratches his head, “Have a nice day at work then, let me know when will you be here and let’s grab dinner together if you want. I have no shift tonight” 

“I’ll let you know about that” He bends down to kiss him, “At the meantime, Aster will stay here with you”

The black kitty resting peacefully in the empty delivery box, cat condo be damned she prefers the box, such a typical cat. 

“Alright then, text me” Peter looks up to kiss him too, 

Ronan gives him such handsome smile before disappearing right in front of his face,

“Woh!” Peter almost jumps, shit he can never get used to this. He touches his own chest that his heart is beating so loud inside. He will tell him to use the door properly next time, damn it. 

 

“So what are we going to do?” Peter walks to the black kitty, sitting beside the box and scratches her head, “I have a slice of salmon in the fridge, you want me to grill it for you?”

“Meow” 

Peter might be imagining things but he thinks the kitty’s eyes got bigger when he mentions the salmon.

“It’s settled then, smoked salmon for your late brunch”

“Meow”

 

/

 

After finishing the salmon, they both lay down on the couch belly up. The cat closes her eyes with bulge belly and Peter is no different.   
This is very nice, Peter has never been this relaxed in like...forever. He doesn’t have to go to work today and doesn’t even have to worry about the money. The nightclub is doing great now, the new operating system is quite smooth and maybe Peter can quit and do what he wants now. He can attend college or become an independent writer.

He will get up and switch on his computer but maybe later, right now just feeling too good.

They both doze off together on the couch. 

 

/

 

Peter wakes up in the evening with the sound of doorbell ringing. He turns to the door, who could that be? His dads? His friends? But they would absolutely give him a call if they want to drop by. Ronan? Now he’s using door and even ringing the doorbell? Hmm…

Then his hand suddenly touches something fluffy beside him, he turns to see it.

 

“AAAAAAHHH!!!!” He screams,

It’s the kitty girl, she turns into the giant panther! She was sleeping so peacefully next to him until Peter’s high pitched screaming wakes her up. Her blue eyes fix on him and Peter isn’t sure what he should do, screaming? Running away? Grabbing his phone and take photos?   
Her furry face gets in closer and closer to Peter’s heart attack, then she licks his face.

“Oh..oi…” She’s even brushing her head with him now and purring,

Okay, she’s his kitty girl no matter how big she is but seeing her like this freaks him out, shit, did his screaming go to the neighborhood. Hopefully nobody calls the police. 

But her furry body looks quite nice to touch, so he does, it’s so damn fluffy and silky, very nice to his touch.

“This is nice” Peter sinks his face into her fur and experiences such a good time of his life. She’s so fluffy and furry everywhere, maybe he can snuggle with her until the end of time. 

 

Another ring of doorbell, oops that’s right, he has a visitor. Peter quickly walks to the door and press on the monitor.

“Who is it?” He asks,

“My name is Korath, master Ronan sent me, sir” 

In the monitor is a good-looking black man who seems to be very well-mannered, he’s also holding a bouquet of flowers, wow…

“Ronan sent you?” He asks again,

“Yes sir” 

Should he call Ronan to ask first? Can he trust this man? But...if he’s a bad guy then Peter has a very big black kitty on the couch to scare him away, should be okay. 

 

Peter opens the door, “Hello” 

“Good day to you master. Let me introduce myself properly, my name is Korath and I serve master Ronan. He sent me to deliver you these flowers and take you to dinner” 

He shakes hands with Peter and gives the bouquet to him. Wow...such a beautiful bouquet of pink roses. They smell really good and again look really expensive. 

“Thank you...you said something about dinner?” 

“Yes sir, he has made the reservation at the restaurant and I will be your chauffeur” He bows again, looking so damn good in such a neat black suit. Do all demons have to look this good? But wait, dinner at a restaurant? 

 

“You mean Ronan and I will have dinner at the restaurant and you will drive me there?” He asks again,

“Yes sir, that is correct” 

“Why do you have to drive me, just send me the location I can drive there myself” He’s got his car Mini, 

“He wants to relieve you from the tiredness of driving” Actually Ronan doesn’t like that car, he can never fit in with Peter.

Peter thinks about it, hmm...that sounds reasonable, “Okay, let me take a quick shower and what’s with the pink roses?” Peter can’t help asking,

“The pink roses mean gladness. Master Ronan is celebrating the wonderful occasion that you accept his love”

Peter rolls his eyes so hard with flat lips, he really can’t do anything simple huh. Peter agrees to call him his boyfriend and he sends him flowers and set a dinner date, nice. 

“I’ve helped recommending the flowers to him and arranged them into the bouquet for you too. This is a very special occasion and I shall be responsible to do what I do, the best” Korath continues, he looks quite proud. Peter narrows his eyes at him curiously.

“You mean you arrange this bouquet yourself?” 

“I’ve handpicked each bud and leaf and wrapped them into this bouquet, sir” 

Peter takes a better look at it, it’s so beautiful! Like gorgeously arranged, it looks both luxury and stylish, “Did you do the last one of red roses too?”

“Yes sir, I did. Master was desperate to express his love to you so long-stem red roses from Ecuador were the best choice” 

Peter just stares at him,

 

“You’re a demon too right?” He asks, 

“First class demon, serving under master Ronan, sir” He bows,

“Erm...don’t have to bow everytime, man. And….you’re a florist?” 

“I have been trained professionally in floral design schools both in Europe and Japan”

Peter still looks at him, speechless.

“The certificates are at my shop, sir”

“Okay, I believe you. I just can’t believe that a demon who looks like a really strong man is a florist on earth, just need some time to process” 

Korath just smiles at him politely, “Floral arrangement has been one of my passions for as long as I can remember. I am fortunate enough that my master allows me to do whatever I wish during my time in this world”

Alright sir, if you say so, “Please come in and make yourself comfortable. Let me take a quick bath” Peter invites him inside, “And this is the kitty girl, I think you might already know each other” He points at the giant black panther laying so comfortably on his couch like it’s the usual ordinary sight in this world, he doesn’t care anymore. 

“Hello Aster” Korath greets her, 

Aster just purrs as response and continues wriggling herself on the couch until she got the best position which is her belly up and her front legs curl on her chest. 

A giant black panther and a first class demon who’s a florist on his couch, his life is just great. 

 

/

/

/

 

Europe,

 

A priest is praying in the church, his mouth keeps chanting the prayers to his lord.

 

“What are you praying about, father?”

A mysterious voice makes him turn to look behind him, a man in a neat suit is sitting crossed legs on the front row seat. He looks too comfortable to be here.

“The church visiting time is over, son” It’s almost midnight, no visitor should be allowed in here at all.

“You don’t get to call me ‘son’” He shakes his head then a devilish smile forms on his lips, 

The old priest stands up from the front panel and walks up to him. 

“If you need God to save you then perhaps….”

“I don’t need him to save me, no no” The man cuts him off, 

“Then what are you doing here?” 

“Waiting” 

“Waiting for what?”

“For your time” His fingers touch his temple and his violet eyes gleaming, 

 

“Tell me father, can your prayers to him save you from what you’ve done?” Ronan motions to the statue of Jesus on the cross in front of them. 

“What I’ve done?” 

The man fixes his eyes on him, “Angela, Timothy, Catherine…..” 

“What?” 

“Sofia, Michael, Christian, Rosanna, William, Toby,.....” 

“What are you talking about?!” 

“The names of the children that you have abused all these years……” The man’s voice turns deeper and demonic, “My sisters will have a really good time pulling your genitals out again and again” His grin is devilish and his eyes are gleaming.

“I….I don’t know what you’re talking about!” The old priest looks absolutely terrified,

Playing fool, blah blah blah, when will sinners learn new tricks. 

“It’s okay, all of your sinful acts will keep playing in front of you down there anyway, to remind you not to forget it” Because human seems to be forgetful of their own actions sometimes, especially the bad ones. 

“Now come, we’ve prepared a warm welcome for you” 

“No..no...help! Somebody help me!” The priest starts running off but then he feels a sharp pain in his chest, “UGH!!” His hand covers his chest as he collapses on the floor. The body is wriggling until it completely stops. The old priest is lying cold on the ground with eyes opened like he has seen the absolute horror. 

 

“I’m sick of picking up sinful souls in the church, you know?” He turns to the front, only a statue of Jesus on the cross there. Ronan shrugs.   
He checks his wrist watch, it’s almost time for his dinner date with Peter and he better get going. 

He walks out of the church with content hum, this is the last assignment for him today. 

 

/

/

/

 

Peter is sitting on the table that the host has led him. Wow, the candle, the flowers, this place really is romantic especially on the balcony of this high rise building. Luckily, Peter decides to put on a suit jacket. Mr. black demon florist said it’s a date so he wants to look proper for the occasion, not that he wants to impress his date or anything.

 

“Good evening to you” A man suddenly appears beside him and gives him a peck on his temple, 

“What?!” Peter almost jumps, “Where did you come from?”

“Europe, I’ve told you that’s my territory for today” He’s still so casual and Peter narrows his eyes, 

“You know I mean how come you just appears here, we’re on the balcony. Wait, you don’t have to answer, I think I wanna talk to you about this too. Can you use doors like ordinary people? I know you can just warp in and out anywhere but it kinda freaks me out and other people too” Peter lets it all out,

“They seem fine” Ronan sits on the opposite side of the table. Peter looks around, nobody seems to be alarmed that the man just appears out of nowhere like magic.

“I’m sure you’re messing with their minds” Peter sighs, 

“You don’t like it? It’s the usual way of me travelling here and there. If you prefer me to travel like human then I’ll try” 

Hmm...he even says he will try, Peter can’t be mad at him anymore. 

“I’d appreciate it, so...what’s with the date?” 

“To celebrate the occasion that you and I are mates” 

A waiter is pouring them champagne that Peter isn’t sure when did they order, nevermind.

“Hmm...boyfriend. To me, your ‘mates’ sounds like a married couple. We’re not there yet” Peter clarifies, 

“I see. Boyfriend” Who is Ronan to disagree with him, he complies of course. “Cheers” 

“Cheers” They clink their flute glasses, hmm...this champagne tastes good. They manage to order food and talk about anything on the table. 

 

“So how was work?” That’s typical question to ask after the first day on the job, 

“It was okay. I picked up a lot of sinful souls and some bad ghosts who caused trouble to innocent people…..

 

/

/

/

/

/

 

Rural area in Europe,

 

A girl was lying sick in bed surrounded by her family. Her illness couldn’t be diagnosed by the local medic but one thing for sure, she was going to die. That was why every family member was weeping in sadness.

A man walked into the house and every pair of eyes turned to him. He didn’t look familiar at all, wearing black neat suit in the farm area like this.

 

“Who are you?” The girl’s father asked,

“I come to collect something” The man replied, 

“It’s not time for our monthly debt payment” The father said,

“No, not that” The man shook his head, did he look like a debt collector? Maybe because of the suit.

“I know who you are” An old lady who was the village’s admirable elderly, “The girl is not dead yet. You shall not collect her” She started splashing him with holy water.

“Hold on, hold on” Ronan raised his hand to protect himself, it could not hurt him but it was wet, damn. 

“I come to collect what’s possessing her, not her” He explained, “The longer you leave it in there, the sooner you will lose her” 

Why would he even bother to explain this to them? They looked totally confused. Fine. 

 

Everything froze in the next second and Ronan walked past everyone who were freezing in time. 

“Go back to hell, this is not your place” He said,

The sick girl abruptly opened her eyes and stared at him, ‘She’s mineeee….eee….’ The voice was definitely not hers,

“No, she’s not” Ronan sounded like he couldn’t care less, 

‘You pathetic priest cannot expel me’ It laughed hysterically,

Ronan sighed softly, like really, this was definitely low rank job. It was like an intern who had never seen the company owner’s son.

“I’m no priest and you’re wasting my time” His violet eyes gleamed, 

The girl or the thing inside her started screaming violently as the blue aura flew out of the man and pulled the writhing creature out of the girl’s body. She collapsed back on the bed as the painful screaming went far away.

Alright, another job done.

 

“She’s okay now” He walked out of the house and the time started ticking again,

Everybody looked at each other with confusion until the girl got up from her bed, she didn’t look sick anymore.

“Evelyn!” Her mother was already with her, “You’re okay?” 

“Yes mom, a man saved me” She said with her big rounded eyes, 

“What?” Everybody looked so confused, 

“He pulled a bad spirit out of me and I’m okay now” She lifted her arms cheerfully, 

Her parents held her and cried with joy. They thanked whoever it was. 

 

/

/

/

 

“Wow….you saved a girl? That’s very nice” 

Peter praises him and Ronan is secretly proud, he chose this story to tell Peter because he knew Peter would appreciate it even though he was splashed with holy water, totally worth it. Some other dreadful stories like how he was having fun torturing all the stubborn sinful souls before sending them straight to hell anyway, better left untold. 

“Looks like we really need you here” Peter continues and Ronan is getting more proud, “You know, saving good people in need” Peter flashes him a small smile, the one that Ronan is willing to do anything for. 

“I’m glad to be at your service”

“Not my service, the mankind” 

“Right” 

Ronan rolls his eyes and Peter rolls his, this demon is unbelievable.

 

“So you’re living on Earth now? Where will you stay?” 

“I can stay anywhere unless you’re inviting me to stay with you” The man leans on the table, expectantly. Peter narrows his eyes at him.

“Sir, I’ve already mentioned that I want to go slow…..” 

“I see” Ronan accepts that but he cannot hide the disappointment flashing on his face and Peter can’t help feeling bad.

“Come on now, I don’t want to rush things because I want it to be good. I’ve seen so many people were rushing into love and the next day they broke up, doesn’t have to mention how nasty it could get” 

Peter’s been working in the nightclub, he has seen many things. The ones who quickly hooked up also quickly broke up too. He has seen so many fights and Peter doesn’t want them to be like that. They started off as friends, now Peter accepts him as his boyfriend, Peter is afraid things might go wrong if they move too fast. 

“I understand. I’ll just sleep on the balcony and watch you sleep beside your bed”

“......that’s super creepy, you know?” 

The man just flashes him a small smile but that’s totally possible. 

“My cat can stay with you but I cannot, that’s nothing new” The man just sips his champagne.

Alright, making him feel bad again. 

 

“How am I going to tell others? We just start dating and you already moved in to live with me? That’s pretty weird” Peter gives his reason,

The man just stares at him with his violet eyes, 

“As I told you Peter, it doesn’t matter what others think. If I wanted it, none of humans can ever see me, they would never even know I exist. So their opinion doesn’t matter, all I care about is your feeling” 

Peter blinks, 

“I can do that, I can erase their memories and no one would know about me and you. If that’s what you prefer, you don’t have to worry about others seeing us together” 

“No, I don’t mean it like that” Really? This man is willing to go that far? Just to make Peter relieve of being seen together with him so he’s willing to disappear from everybody else. And what is Peter going to behave in public? Dining out with an invisible boyfriend? Hmm….doesn’t sound so right.

 

“You know what? Let’s try it” Peter has made up his mind, 

“Try it?”

“Yes, let’s live together and see how it goes” Peter concludes. The man’s expression is priceless, that surprised happy smile of his. 

“Really?”

“Yes sir, don’t have to make me repeat it” Peter pouts, shit why he has to look that happy.

Ronan grabs his hand and brings to his lips, Peter can’t help blushing, dang.

“I’m so happy” He shouldn’t look so good when he’s happy but he does, Peter really gives that to him. 

“The place is too big for me anyway” Peter shrugs, 

“I should actually kiss you” The man says,

“And what are you waiting for?” Peter flashes him a smile, 

 

Then they seal their lips above their dining table, they’re dating and about to move in together, let them have this moment.

 

“I’ll make breakfast for you everyday” The man promises, 

“Aww….I should be so lucky” Peter once said that Ronan would make such a good boyfriend and he’s going to keep his reputation. 

 

/

/

/

 

To be continued….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like they're progresssing bit by bit ^ ^  
> Let me know if you want me to write more about Ronan being on his job and gets splashed with holy water because I love it X'D


End file.
